In Love and War
by Rewrite the Past
Summary: Weakened, with Cloud Strife as it's sole defense, the Planet makes the decision to start at the beginning with a cycle of rebirth. Knowing that Cloud would break if forced to relive the atrocities of the past, someone steps up to take his place.
1. Prologue

**DISCLAIMER:** We don't own the FFVII Compilation, but you can bet if we did, things would have gone a _whole_ lot different.

Shoutout goes to our beta, **LadyoftheDrow**, for all her work reading our story, to get it ready for all of you.

* * *

><p>Mother Gaia, at the calling of the young Cetra flower-girl, once lent the force of the Lifestream to fight Meteor, summoned by the Calamity's Son. From beyond the grave, that same young Cetra offered the healing rain to cleanse the last taint of the Calamity herself and yet, in the end there was nothing to be done to fight the inevitable.<p>

The Planet... was dying.

Its death was a slow thing, occurring not all at once, but a surety in and of itself. The planet's very life had been being drained steadily by the Mako reactors for decades, the surface pummeled by war- the crimes of humanity wrought from greed and the need for power- and the coming of meteor.

Oh, not all at once. It was a slow thing. But it was also a surety. The planet's very life had been drained badly by the Mako reactors for decades, the surface pummeled by war and the coming of meteor. The Calamity's taint had been erased, yes, and her Son was finally the memory he swore he would never be – but the WEAPONs were gone. Omega was defeated, and it seemed there was no way for the Lifestream to start anew.

But, Mother Gaia was never one to give up easily. She had a plan to save herself and her children. To turn back time. Just a little over a decade – she no longer had the power to make an enormous change – but she could do this. She could send someone back, just far enough to make a difference.

* * *

><p>Zackary Fair stepped out of the swirling green of the Lifestream with a sigh. This meeting had been inevitable but he was still apprehensive. He settled into a relaxed stance at the edge of the small flower field, feeling extremely exposed in the white light. His gaze traveled down to the pool of water in the center, finally landing on the familiar face of Cloud Strife, his once friend and living legacy.<p>

He winced at the thought. "I'm sorry Spike."

"Zack." His mentor's deep voice interrupted the quiet, the big man somehow managing to sneak up on him while he was preoccupied. "You're not blaming yourself for something you had no way of predicting, are you?"

He jumped slightly and groaned, reaching up to rub the back of his neck as he turned to face the other man. "I can't help it 'Geal, it's still my fault," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact. He knew it was stupid to think such a thing. He _knew_ that wasn't what he'd meant to have happen. It did happen though, and in all honesty, in he'd never said those words it most likely would have saved Cloud a lot of grief. "I know I shouldn't worry about it but it's not going to change how I feel about it."

Zack dropped his hand and tossed his mentor a weak smile. "At least he got a healthy dose of extra dreams and honor though."

Generally speaking, Angeal Hewley was not a manipulative man. That did not mean, however, he was incapable of it. All true tacticians were masters of manipulating situations to their advantage. And he wasn't a SOLDIER for show.

"So." He rumbled thoughtfully, expression bland. "It's your fault for putting him in a situation he wasn't ready to handle, but took under obligation, because he looked up to you, trusted you - and you _were_, after all, dying?"

Zack scowled at Angeal. "Do you have to ruin every point I try to make?" He swatted at the man playfully, taking on a more affectionate smile instead. His mentor had always been able to step all over his mood and then pick it back up in seconds; there were few people that could make Zack smile like that. Even if the man was an overly large mother-hen, he'd still protect him anyway he could. He pursed his lips. Did that...make him a mother hen too?

A single step back neatly dodged the swat, a little smirk tugging at the older man's lips, his hand descending to ruffle unruly dark spikes. "Try not to worry so much, pup. It sounds like, soon, things will be on a better path."

A loud breath of air escaped his lips. "Yeah, yeah. I know 'Geal." Zack rolled his shoulders trying to ease some of the tension he was feeling. Taking a smooth step, he moved closer to Angeal's side and his comforting presence. "Now we just gotta wait for the others I guess."

"You weren't waiting on me, were you?" Aerith rose from where she'd been sitting, a ways off amidst her flowers, wide green eyes blinking at the pair of SOLDIERs with their characteristic innocent wisdom.

His signature grin was once again in place when he grabbed Aerith and hugged her tightly. "Of course we were. Can't have a party without you." He let her go with a kiss to the cheek and waved at the pool. "He needs a hobby," Zack said, sticking out his tongue at the blond who couldn't retaliate.

"Cloud-watching isn't the most impressive of hobbies either." Angeal teased softly.

The young First sniffed, titling his nose up in a mock look of superiority. "It is quite the noble profession, I assure you, _sir_." He winked at Aerith, hoping to coax a smile out of her.

Aerith covered her mouth with her hand, giggling at his antics. "Oh, naturally!"

"The Planet itself is very interested in the doings of Cloud Strife." The dulcet tones of the Goddess preceded her appearance on the plane, a slim brunette at her side to represent the voice of Mother Gaia and the Cetra people - Ifalna, Aerith's mother.

Zack dropped his nose back to its normal level and turned to smile at the Goddess Genesis had praised so heavily. When he first arrived in the Lifestream he'd had to bite back the urge to groan upon seeing her. Really, he was in no shape to fight a divine being once more. He'd only survived on a whim the first time. "My lady," he inclined his head. For some reason Minerva always made him think of shining knights and dragon slaying heroes; despite the previous battle.

He blamed Genesis for the fanciful thoughts.

Beside him, Angeal inclined his head politely, and Aerith smiled her special, warm smile at them. In turn, Minerva's lips curved fondly, even Angeal - once contaminated by the Calamity - had earned his place. These were the ones who would see the end, as it were, and usher in a new beginning. "As you know, the Planet is in a critical state. The Calamity has left wounds, and her Son wrought damage even upon the Lifestream. The Weapons are defeated, and Omega, too, is no more. There is no way for Mother Gaia to move forward."

Ifalna spoke next, softly, her warm voice echoing with the tones of the Cetra. "And so it is, that we gather our reserves, and are looking to the past. That is why we have gathered today. It is time. With no way to salvage our future, we must go _back_, and try to stop things before they begin."

A frown quickly replaced Zack's smile. "And why are you interested in Cloud?"

Ifalna spoke calmly. "Cloud Strife is Gaia's Chosen hero. He is her Golden Weapon, defeater of the Calamity and thus the one most suited to be returned to the past and save Gaia once more."

"No. Absolutely not!" Zack snapped, fist clenching at his sides. "You can't be serious, wanting to send him back? _Him?_ After everything that's happened? No."

Large sage eyes blinked, the Cetra voices overshadowing Ifalna's as they spoke through her. "Cloud Strife is the Chosen. He is most suited -"

"Suited or not, if you make him go back, after everything he's already done for you, for us, he's going to break." He glanced at Aerith, "He was so close to breaking once before. This will kill him. Maybe not physically, but mentally he'll be gone. There won't _be_ any Cloud left to save the planet if it comes to that."

Aerith nodded firmly, her soft voice pleading. "Isn't there another way?"

Minerva raised a slim golden brow. "It would be difficult to find another warrior to replace him. Such strength, of body and character, is not easy to come by."

"Send one of us," Zack waved a hand around at the people in the field of flowers. "Or someone else that isn't here yet. Hell, send me, just don't put Cloud through that."

"I'll do it." Angeal spoke up gravely. "I'll go. I'd be in a better position than Cloud, anyway. I could talk to Sephiroth and Genesis... _reason_ with them..."

"And how would you destroy Jenova?" Minerva wondered, not quite unkindly, but to the point. "You have her cells. The call for Reunion is strong."

Slate blue eyes regarded her levelly. "You are the Goddess. Surely you could alter my gene structure before sending me back?"

Minerva chuckled softly, inclining her head. "Touché. I could indeed. But what, I wonder, would Hollander do when he found out during one of your checkups?"

Angeal paled subtly. Hollander wasn't as bad as Hojo was reputed to be... but, it still wouldn't be pleasant to suddenly become a scientific curiosity to the man. At best. At the worst, he'd be considered a 'failure' - and discarded.

Zack placed a hand on Angeal's shoulder. "I'll go." He turned to the Goddess with a determined look. "There shouldn't be anything that would cause any problems. I was pretty normal."

Minerva raised a slim brow, looking at the single mortal to ever face her in combat. "You are brave, Zackary Fair, I give you that. And a powerful warrior. Are you up for the task of becoming the last line of defense of the Planet, Guardian of the Goddess, the hand of fate itself?"

Zack gave his characteristic grin, pumping an arm in the air. "I'm Zack Fair! Of course I am." Hopefully his smile looked a little more solid than it felt. He didn't doubt his abilities but being nervous was to be expected. This was for Cloud though, it was always for Cloud.

Pale eyes likely saw through him, but Minerva only smiled. "Very well. Say your goodbyes. Mother Gaia and I will prepare the way for you." She turned to Ifalna, inclining her head, and the two stepped a bit away to begin their work in preparing to send Zack back in time.

Green eyes watched the group with a touch of apprehension. Even without his past enhancements it was easy enough to figure out what they were speaking of. He settled down in the flowers, legs stretched out, one hand touching the soft surfaces of the petals.

A part of him wanted to join the group, to have some say in the matter. However, he was well aware that he was lucky just to be sitting in the clearing. He tossed his long length of silver hair over his shoulder and sighed, deciding to wait to give Zack a send off.

Angeal regarded his student with a soft wistfulness. "I was so afraid… when Gen and I found out about the experiments… about the degradation. He was dying before my eyes and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Nothing I could do to save him." He sighed, sobering. "Zack, start with Hollander. Hojo is the bigger threat, and needs to be taken down, but Genesis' defection is what started everything. I truly believe, had we been there for Sephiroth, he never would have succumbed to Jenova's manipulations.

"Be careful, even more so now than ever before. Make friends like you fight a war - with your eye on victory. Don't let your anger win. It... is easy, I know, to let your emotions rule you when faced with some of the documents about us. But you can't give in. We'll need you this time, more than ever."

"I understand, 'Geal," Zack said, his tone quiet. He knew his mentor blamed himself; it still hit home to hear it though. Much like his namesake, Zack jumped at the older man, hoping to lighten the mood. He threw his arms around Angeal's neck and wiggled. "It'll be okay this time, I promise, Angeal. I'll make you proud."

He filed the information on Hojo into his mind. He would need to find a way to get some more detailed information on those experiments at some point.

A figure in the distance caught his eye and he frowned, stepping back from Angeal. "Seph's sad again," he stated softly.

A battle hardened hand dropped onto dark spikes and ruffled them affectionately. "You always make me proud, pup." At his last remark, though, Angeal found himself looking at the last bit of the silver general, frowning softly. "Maybe you should talk to him. In the least, tell him goodbye."

Zack nodded, "I will. I wish he'd have just come over there. It probably wouldn't do any good though." He sighed, "I think it hurts him to talk to us."

Angeal nodded, sighing. "You won't be able to go back far enough to prevent the bulk of Hojo's crimes against him, but I hope… I hope you can stop the end. Give him what he never really had – a chance. "

He smiled sadly at Angeal. "I will. I'm gonna be his friend even if he stabs me." Zack watched as Sephiroth flinched. "Shit, I didn't mean to say it like that..."

Angeal sighed, smiling wryly and giving him a little nudge in Sephiroth's direction. "Go. Let him know he's not alone. Doesn't have to be. I'd talk to him but..." _He doesn't trust me anymore_ went unspoken.

Zack nodded and bounced off looking guilty. A few minutes of quiet talking and a rather forceful hug later, he came back to stand with Angeal, a quiet Sephiroth in tow. "Are we waiting for anyone else?"

Angeal tried not to look too surprised that his old friend had allowed himself to be brought over, simply shaking his head. "No. They're just waiting on you now. Though, I think Aerith might get a little upset if you don't say goodbye..."

"Can...I talk to Cloud before I go?" Even asking Angeal he knew they all heard. He felt Sephiroth tense at his side and squeezed the hand he had his fingers firmly wrapped around. "I just want to let him know why we won't be around anymore. And say I'm sorry..."

"Of course you can." Aerith smiled, speaking up gently, knowing that even though Minerva outranked her, she wouldn't deny her new champion this. Crossing the flower patch to his side, she sighed softly. "But, Zack... once you go into the past... none of us will be here anymore. You'll be making a new future. The only ones to remain aware of it all will be the Goddess and Mother Gaia... and you."

Zack sighed even as he nodded. He'd figured that; confirming it was still a shock though. "I just want to say I'm sorry. At least see him once."

He felt Sephiroth take a step back and gripped his hand tighter. "Cloud's not gonna care if you're here, Seph. Hide behind Angeal if you want, just don't leave." His only reply was silence and he forced down the urge to hug the man again.

Aerith smiled reassuringly at the silver haired man, and set about the process of summoning the blond swordsman she and Zack had watched over for so long. "_Cloud_..."

Unlike most times, when Cloud simply appeared or stumbled into the white, endlessness of her meadow, this time there was a rippling in the pool, bubbles rising before a wild set of spikes, undaunted by the ethereal waters, crested and shook, the summoned blond swimming to the edge and looking about. "Aerith? Zack?"

"Hey, Spike," Zack gave a two fingered salute to the blond man as Sephiroth seemed to shrink behind Angeal. Evidently he would be taking up Zack's offer. "It's good to see you."

"Hey." Cloud offered a small smile to his well-missed friends, pulling himself out of the water and shaking himself, blue eyes looking around in wonder at the extra people. It had always just been he and Aerith, or he and Zack - or those few, special times, the three of them together - but never more. He searched both his and the memories he'd 'borrowed' to identify the faces, and came up blank on the women, only noting that one held a great resemblance to Aerith, and the other to an enemy Zack had once faced. The well muscled man beside Zack was identified quickly as Angeal, his beloved mentor and original owner of the buster sword, and he gave him a tentative smile only to pause curiously at a flicker of silver and black. Was that... Sephiroth? What was he...? Surely he wasn't _hiding_ behind Angeal? Blue eyes blinked in consternation. No, that couldn't be right... and yet... "Zack? What's going on?"

He scratched the back of his head and chuckled nervously, squeezing the hand in his once more just for self assurance. "Well, Spike. I wanted to see you once before I took a trip. I'm uh...going to go fix everything that happened. That's why there are other people here today." He waved a hand in the direction of the women. "Minerva and Ifalna are sorta sending me back in time."

"Back in time?" Cloud asked softly, a bit incredulously

"To stop everything from the beginning. You okay, Spike? I know it's a lot of handle but it'll be okay. I promise."

"From the _beginning_..." That was an awful lot to wrap his head around. "You mean..." Everything could be different, then, couldn't it?

"I think so, bud. The Goddess didn't tell me _exactly_ when but I'm thinking it's somewhere before Genesis leaves. Nibelheim isn't going to happen. I won't let it." With his free hand he ruffled the golden spikes, forcing a grin to his face. "This time things are gonna work out. For all of us. I swear."

Cloud chuckled softly, ducking and giving his friend a half-hearted swat before his words registered. "Then... this is goodbye, isn't it? That's why you called me."

"Yeah, it is." Zack said. He turned his head back to glance at Sephiroth; still hidden behind Angeal. "I'm letting go. Stay here, please?" He carefully untangled his fingers and then promptly threw himself at Cloud, squeezing him tight and lifting him off his feet.

Behind Angeal, Sephiroth straightened up a bit, his back pressed against broad shoulders.

Cloud 'oofed' in surprise, despite the fact that he was enhanced enough that Zack's exuberance couldn't really hurt him. But, once he got over the shock, he hugged him back fiercely, murmuring into the wild black spikes. "I'm going to miss you, Zack. There's never been anyone like you... you... take care of yourself, all right?"

He dropped Cloud, grinning down at him. "I'll be fine! Besides, second I get the chance I'm gonna go find you." He ruffled the spikes once more before reaching and taking Sephiroth's hand once again. "Thanks for not running off."

He received a nod in reply and a quiet, "Of course, Zackary."

Cloud grinned softly, blue eyes softening a moment before he slowly - very slowly, so as not to trigger the reflexes of his former idol and enemy - which was he here? - reached behind him and removed his Fusion Swords, the six blades all in one solid piece. "Here, then. For me."

"Damn, alright." Zack reached out for the swords, admiring them once again. "I'll keep it safe until you're ready for it."

Aerith came to Zack's side, gently touching his arm. "Zack. It's almost time." She smiled apologetically at the gathered men.

He nodded, doing a nervous little wiggle. "Okay. One sec."

With a few gentle tugs, he pulled Sephiroth out from behind his Angeal shaped shield and promptly tugged him into another bone crushing hug. "I'll see you so, you won't remember but oh well."

The silver haired man awkwardly patted his shoulders, nodding in response. "Please be careful, Zackary. I give you permission to knock some sense into me whenever is necessary," the words were quiet but Zack couldn't help but grin at his former superior.

"Deal." He let go of the man, playfully tugging at the long locks of hair and turned back to Cloud. "It's okay, Seph. Go ahead." He watched as the man shifted uncomfortably.

"I...apologize...Cloud. I am truly sorry for any pain I caused you. I was not myself."

Cloud stared at him for a moment, head tilted slightly in contemplation, before a small, tentative smile touched his lips. No, this certainly wasn't the same man. Thinking he'd have to contemplate the significance of that later, he simply replied, "Apology accepted."

Sephiroth dipped in a slight bow, hair falling down to hide his face. "Thank you." That said, he touched a hand to Zack's cheek and started to fade back into the Lifestream. "Be careful." A moment later he was gone and Zack was holding onto nothing. With a sigh he looked to Aerith. "Okay, I'm ready now."

Angeal saluted and Cloud waved as Aerith took Zack's free hand and led him over to where the Goddess and Gaia's avatar waited. Minerva was watching them approach with a pleased smile. "You always wanted to be a hero, Zackary Fair. Now, you will get the chance to be one, to all your friends - and, indeed, the entire Planet."

Ifalna, avatar of Mother Gaia, voice of the Cetra, smiled at her daughter and the young SOLDIER who had come to mean so much to her. He had proven himself a man of great character and integrity, and was going even further now, to make this sacrifice of himself, to burden himself with the memories of a lifetime and take on the hand of fate.

It would not be easy. But, she would try to make it easier. "Zack, the Planet has a gift for you."

"Ma'am?" Zack questioned.

Holding out her hands, beckoned him closer, first touching the Fusion Swords with a fingertip. Green mist encircled the combined blades, shrinking it smaller and smaller until it was the size of a pen, threaded onto a chain necklace. "Here, first, this should be easier..."

Zack blinked down at the sword; wondering what Cloud thought of his massive sword turning into a play toy... "Oh. Wow, uh. Yeah, that's...that's great?"

Aerith giggled at his dismay. "Well, how else were you going to hide it, silly?"

"Right. How do I unhide it?"

Ifalna smiled softly. "All you must do is reunite the blade with its proper owner. In his hands - and his hands alone - it will return to a usable weapon."

Zack's grin returned once again. "Nifty."

While Aerith slipped the necklace on him so he wouldn't lose it, Ifalna placed her hands overtop his, the mist of the Lifestream swirling between them, before coalescing into a solid blade of the same, mako-green shade, with a pearly white hilt and a black leather wrapped handle - double bladed, and colored 'wrong' - nonetheless, looking at it, it was practically a twin to Angeal's Buster Sword in every other aspect.

"This is the Reiki Blade. It's a blade forged with the power of the Lifestream, with two joined materia slots. It will be housed within you, waiting to be summoned like you use your magic." When she drew her hands away, the power slowly drained from the sword into Zack himself, making the green glow fade and the blade return to a soft silver shine, the hilt the same burnished gold as the Buster's. "The sword will come to life again in times of need, when you call out to it, but will by and large appear to be a relatively 'ordinary' blade."

Zack's eyes widened, flicking between the blade and Ifalna. "Wow." He gripped it, giving it an experimental swing; somewhat wary of the double edge but finding it to move almost exactly like Angeal's Buster. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, champion." Ifalna smiled, raising a dark brow. "Or should I say... Onyx Weapon?"

A cool green light washed over him. It was refreshing; reminding him of a stream he used to play in as a child, the only water for miles in Gongaga. He blinked as he felt liquid bead on his eyes lashes and in his hair. A moment passed and he let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He was...warm. His chest felt heavier somehow and a heat was radiating out. Zack raised a hand to place over his heart, finding his heartbeat more solid, stronger. He looked up Ifalna, mouth open to comment and then froze. "Hold it." He shook his head violently, shaking off all the green water that was weighing his hair down. An accusing finger was pointed, "Why do I gotta be black! Cloud was the 'golden' weapon and I get stuck with black? Black isn't even a color! It's a shade! I'm not a shade."

Aerith twined her fingers in his thick, dark spikes with a chuckle. "It's a gem just like all the others. And yes, it's black - just like your hair."

He thought about that for a moment. "It's still not a real color," he said with a slight pout. "I like Zack better anyway."

Aerith chuckled, smiling wistfully. "Oh Zack..."

Minerva and Ifalna chuckled as well, amused by the SOLDIER's comment. "You will always be Zack Fair. But, there will come a day you will be thankful you are the Onyx Weapon."

"Alright, but I'm Zack, none of this calling me 'Weapon whatever' stuff. SOLDIER First Class Zack Fair at your service!" Doing his best impression of Angeal, he looked to the Goddess. "When am I leaving?"

Minerva smiled gently, extending a hand. "If you are ready, I will take you now."

He cast a quick glance around his friends and loved ones. With a last two fingered salute and a grin, he took the Goddess' hand and then... he was falling.

* * *

><p>Newly promoted SOLDIER Third Class Zack Fair was having fun. Far too much fun than one should be having with a Thunder materia in a rainstorm. His boots were discarded somewhere near the young man standing under an awning. Zack held the little orb out and with a gleeful squeal, leapt into the closest puddle of brown, mucky water. He sighed, feeling the mystery goo squish between his toes. He really missed Gongaga some days. He shook his head. ~<em>Concentrate! This is gonna be fucking amazing!<em>~ With another grin, he glanced over his shoulder. "Kunsel! Kunsel, watch this!" A small push later, bolts of lightning were spewing forth into the storm.

Kunsel stared in disbelief through the rain at the newly minted Third out in the rain. "Zack! Get back here, man. That's not safe!"

"Don't worry, I'll be fi-" Zack's words were cut short when a flash of lightning, from the sky this time, not the materia, struck the outstretched hand. A warbling squeal was heard as Zack collapsed; the small green orb still clenched firmly in his hand, his face perilously close to a rapidly filling murky pool of water.

One thing that could be said for Kunsel - he didn't panic. Giving a shout to raise the alarm, he rushed off to get Zack out of the mud and water, hefting him into a fireman's carry and rushing to the infirmary.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** For those of you who don't know, this account is held by _KittenFair_ and _Shades of Imagination_. Lovers of timetravel fics, fanfixes and AUs. You will be seeing all of the above here, as this _is_ a timetravel/fanfix and slightly AU as we fly in the face of canon on a few details. Also, there will be several heaping helpings of boy!love, so if you don't like that, turn away now.

Still here? Good! Leave a review, if you have the time. Comments, questions, constructive criticism will all be taken happily. This is going to be a long ride, so settle in and enjoy.


	2. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: **Nope, still don't own!

Thanks so much to all our wonderful reviewers and everyone who favorited it and put it on alert! You've made us _very_ happy! :D

* * *

><p><em>He felt...fuzzy; like a warm blanket had been placed over his face. A tan hand came up to rub at his eyelids and he groaned. "What...happened?" His vision cleared slowly, a smudged shape slowly forming in from of him. A few blinks later he was staring at his face- older and scarred.<em>

_"Morning, Kid. I think you need to move over."_

_A pain split his forehead and once again, black was filling his vision._

_"Hello."_

_He knew that voice..._

_"Hello," it called again, gentle tones washing over him. _

_"Who are you?" _

_"It's me, silly. Don't forget me, okay?" _

_"Yeah..." That voice... why couldn't he remember?_

_"It's time for you to wake up," the voice said. He felt something warm brush his cheek and the smell of flowers wash over him. "Open your eyes, Zack."_

Zack had experienced many things in his life; Touch Mes, love, meeting Sephiroth, torture at the hands of a mad scientist. However, none of those things could leave an imprint on one's mind quite like getting electrocuted could.

He groaned and grabbed his head. "Holy fuck, was I really that stupid at fifteen?" That had been a dumb question. If he remembered correctly, that was his fourth strike; his first in Midgar though. "Shiva's tits that one hurt."

He blinked rapidly, trying to clear away the grey spots in his vision. The smell of antiseptic hit him and he had to reign in the urge to gag. Some memories needed to be kept memories.

Kunsel's soft voice could be heard coming around the corner, talking with another man as they approached from around the curtain. "... so he should be ok, though?"

"You don't give up when you want information, do you, SOLDIER?" As Kunsel rounded the corner, blinking in surprise at Zack, the doctor stopped to grab the file. "Yes, you SOLDIERs are all a resilient bunch - even young thirds like Mr. Fair here."

Zack froze. Hospital. He was in the hospital. His eyes widened as he stared at Kunsel. "K-kunsel?" He squeaked. There was a reason, he knew there was, that Kunsel was standing there; living and breathing, his mind was just too fuzzy to remember it. A hand came up to pat his neck and he let out a sigh of relief. The necklace was there- that was important somehow.

Kunsel smiled widely and waved at his friend, coming over to plop into the chair by his bedside. "Hey. Doc says your mind may be a little fuzzy on the details so I'll fill you in on your little stunt - you were out playing in the thunderstorm and got yourself struck by lightning. Mind, it didn't help that you were, at the time, using Thunder. I _told_ you it wasn't safe, man. Seriously, even if it looked cool."

The aforementioned doctor came around, chart in hand, slipping a thin pair of wire rimmed glasses from the pocket of his coat to read it. "Yes, Mr. Fair, I _would_ appreciate if you didn't engage in such activities in the future. You're bouncing back amazingly well, but things could easily have gone the other way."

Silence fell in the room as Zack blinked owlishly at the man. When the doctor looked up, the wire frames caught the light, flashing once. The dark haired third was out of the bed with a horrified scream and barely past the two before the doctor got the chance to get any closer. His heart was pounding in his chest and the rushing in his ears was drowning out everything. He skidded to a stop, throwing the large metal door open before taking off again.

Apologies were forgotten as he dodged anyone in the halls, not sure where exactly he was going but needing to get away before they forced him into another Mako tank.

If he remembered right, the elevator was down this way. Zack rounded a corner at full speed and was instantly thrown back, landing in a heap of frightened limbs and tangled tubes that had stuck with him from the hospital room. "Don't touch me!" he shouted, scooting back as quickly as he could, arms raised to shield himself and prepared to fight. "Get that shit away from me, I'm not getting in it. I won't let you cut me open anymore you sick bastard!"

Lazard Deusericus, Director of SOLDIER, was generally good at anticipating his men. He had to be, to deal with them. But, being slightly under the weather and a little drugged for that purpose, it was forgivable that he didn't see the blur of black and blue headed his way. Bowled down just as he was heading for the elevator, small bag of cold medicines in hand, he hit the ground hard and threw his arms up in feeble protection.

It was then that he realized he wasn't being attacked.

Far from, the SOLDIER - he could tell that much from the brief sight of Mako eyes - skidded away from him and started shouting at him in a way that suggested he was hallucinating. Alarmed, Lazard sat up carefully. "Calm down, SOLDIER. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe here. You're in the ShinRa Building."

Zack blinked up at the vaguely familiar blond man. His eyes flicked to the dropped bag at the man's side and he glared. "Fuck you," he snapped right before placing a well timed kick to the man's face. He scrambled up, not waiting to see if the man was bleeding, dying, or furious, and booked it into the closing elevator.

"Director Lazard!" Kunsel turned the corner in time to hear and see everything, and boggled at the strange behavior of the normally cheery, gentle Third. "Sir, are you all right?"

"I'b fide." Lazard waved off his concern, despite a clearly broken nose, more concerned about the rogue SOLDIER that managed to have just enough sense to operate an elevator.

This didn't bode well. "Ged Cobbader Hewley dowd here to abbrehed the SOLDIER. He seebs... troubled."

"Sir, yes sir!" Kunsel saluted, just grateful Zack wasn't in more trouble than he was. After being assured that the director would be taken care of, he flipped open his PHS and slipped into its hidden contact files. It wasn't Commander Hewley's private number, he hadn't gotten that bold - yet - but it was the number to his office. Which was just as good, since all the secretaries liked him. "May? Listen, there's been a bit of trouble on the Infirmary floor... yeah. My friend Zack - you know the one, crazy hair, great sense of humor? - yeah him - he got shocked the other day and something spooked him bad when he came to in the infirmary. Now he's running wild and we need Commander Hewley to track him down. Should be easy to find. Just follow the chaos. - what? Of course I'll help. But the director wants him on it. Ok? Thanks a bundle."

Kunsel finished the call and snapped his PHS shut, heading for the elevator as he tried to reason out his friend's strange behavior. He'd seemed... unnerved, in the very least, unsettled, when coming to, and had completely lost it when the doctor came in. Then, there was the matter of what he'd said and done since. 'don't touch me' - 'I'm not getting in it' - 'I won't let you cut me open anymore' - the last part was the most troubling. Cut him open anymore? Had something happened to Zack that no one was aware of? And why, oh why, did he attack Director Lazard - who was no physical threat at his best, let alone when he was clearly ill?

It was puzzling and warranted investigation. First, though, he needed to find Zack and make sure he was ok. Not everyone would shrug off a hostile move like the director had. There was a very good chance the spiky haired third was in for some serious trouble if he didn't calm down soon. Frowning, Kunsel dimly heard the buzz of his PHS and unclipped it from his belt. "Kunsel."

"Kunsel, this is Commander Hewley." Angeal's soft, deep voice rumbled through the phone, the first on the other side making his way down the hall toward the elevators. "May said there's a rogue Third that is confused and upset - escaped from the infirmary onto the elevators? A friend of yours?"

"Yes, sir. His name's Zack Fair. He's a new SOLDIER Third, suffering from a lightning shock two nights ago - he's moving pretty fast, but he's still in hospital garb and hooked up to monitor wires. He should be easy to spot."

Angeal nodded, humming. "All right. I have the elevators under watch now. He'll be found as soon as he gets off and I'll follow him. We'll keep in touch." Closing the call, the commander blinked in surprise as a message flashed on his screen. Now what could Genesis want...?

Genesis Rhapsodos was many things; patient was not one of them. All he really wanted was a cup of coffee, nothing more, nothing less. He just needed to wake up a bit. He did not expect to be run into by a crazy looking third class with tubes hanging everywhere waving around a green sword and shouting at him to back away before he cut his 'copy head off'.

He held his rapier out at the Third as he flipped open his PHS, sending off a quick message to Angeal to move his ass and get to the break room _now_. "Who are you?"

The younger man just waved the sword and Genesis had to frown. It looked remarkably like the Buster Angeal was so fond of. He got no answer and growled. "Fine." He snapped the phone open once again and hit the speed dial for his best friend.

Angeal took the call as he stepped into the elevator, surprised to see it was Genesis once again, and on a hunch, punched in the number for the break room. "Gen?"

"Hurry up and get to the break room. There's some third looking like a kicked puppy and waving your sword at me. The little shit is shouting about 'copies' or something!" He snapped into the receiver. The Third appeared to be calming down somewhat; his sword was still at the ready but he was losing some of the haziness in his eyes. "Just hurry up, Angeal!"

He watched with more than a little surprise as the young man's eyes widened. "Angeal?"

"That would be Commander Hewley, to you." He gave the Third a poisonous glare.

Angeal nearly choked when he heard the description. "He's armed?" The thought of it being 'his' sword was dismissed, the Buster's significant, comforting weight omnipresent on his back. But, the thought that this might be the rouge Third was not so quickly dismissed. "Genesis, there was an escape from the infirmary - a Third Class. Supposed to be a bit confused and possibly hostile. I wasn't informed he was armed... but, I suppose he could have run into someone in the elevator and taken their weapon... can you tell if this is the escapee?"

Genesis snorted, "Definitely him. Tubes hanging everywhere and he's definitely armed- some kind of green blade. Fuck, Angeal it looks just like the Buster. I came through the door and there he was, he knocked me down and I swear on the damn Goddess that he didn't have a weapon beforehand but there it is."

Angeal paced the glass elevator, waiting impatiently for it to arrive on the floor that housed his best friend and the unknown variable that was the SOLDIER Third, puzzling over what Genesis said. If the sword was as big as the Buster Sword, it couldn't be easily concealed... where did the Third manage to produce it from? Surely Genesis hadn't overlooked a massive blade! Especially - "Green?"

"Yes, damnit! It's green! _Green_ the color that grass should be only lighter, glowing much like it's fused with materia."

The doors dinged, and he sighed in relief, striding out into the break room, eyes widening slightly at the sight; Genesis was standing facing him, rapier drawn and pointed at a... well damn, he was just a kid, wasn't he? Of course, most Thirds were, but it was still sobering. Seeing the teen standing there, in hospital scrubs, tubes and wires attached to his arms and torso and _- Holy mother of Gaia!_ - he reached back to touch the handle of his blade, to be sure it was there. Because the pale green blade wielded by the teenager was nearly it's double, down to the two materia slots and its intricate hilt.

And it was still in ready-to-use mode. Well, he'd have to do something about that. Using his best commander's voice, he demanded - of both of them, "SOLDIERs! Weapons _down!_"

Genesis gaped as the Third snapped to attention immediately, sword stuck into the floor at his side. "Sir!"

He blinked at Angeal. "What the hell is going on?" He hissed then blinked, reaching up to rub his eyes. The green glow of the Buster replica was gone, leaving it looking like a near perfect match.

Angeal was incredibly relieved that the SOLDIER had seemingly snapped out of it, but also wanted to know what was going on. Looking the youth over, from the crown of his wild, dark spikes, to his Mako bright eyes - a little _too_ bright for a Third, really - over his lithe form in the white scrubs with all the tubes and wires that must have been ripped from machines by a sudden leap from his bed, judging by their ragged appearance, he asked. "SOLDIER Third Class Zack Fair, is it?"

"Yes, sir." Zack felt the beginnings of a headache forming at the base of his skull. A rush of memories his him and he groaned, dropping his salute to hold his head in his hands. "Oh shit."

He rubbed his eyes and looked up at the two men watching him. "Uh," Zack chuckled nervously, pulling the tubes out of his arms and the stickies off his chest. "Hi guys, that was. Uh, I think I should apologize to the Director..."

Angeal arched a dark brow at that; clearly, Kunsel had left something out. "Why don't you tell me what happened here?"

"Tell _us_," Genesis amended.

Zack ran a hand through his dark locks and smiled nervously. "Right well, uh I was electrocuted last night- or was it two nights ago?- anyway I got zapped and Kunsel took me to the infirmary and then I had the strangest damn dream, you wouldn't believe it. Weirder than Touch Mes, seriously. Anyway I kind of-uh...was still...asleep when the doc came in and he er...scared me and you know, fighting instinct and all that crap. I ran out of the room and hit something- the Director- I didn't know who he was and I had a HUGE muscle spasm! I sort of...kicked him in the face." He raised a hand to rub the back of his neck while he continued. "And then I got in the elevator, finally took long enough to find the damn thing. Then got out on a random floor and hid in here where some guy ran into me."

"And well Uh, th-that's it. I really should go apologize to the Director," he said, grabbing the sword and scooting toward the door.

Angeal shook his head, moving quickly and coming to stand in front of Zack. "Assuming I'm believing that... where did you get your... unique... weapon?"

"Oh that. Right. It's sort of a long story..."

His brow arched again and he made a show of checking his schedule on his PHS before sending off a quick text to Kunsel, letting him know he'd found his friend. Then, he looked up at the escaped Third with a small smile. "Well, lucky you, I have the afternoon off to hear it."

Zack bit back the urge to growl in frustration. Had Angeal always been this stubborn? The Lifestream must have mellowed him out... "Well, it's like this. A uh, long time ago?" He frowned, technically it was in the future right? But...it happened two days ago...He shook his head and refocused on Angeal. "Right, a while ago this lady I know gave me a sword. A friend of mine always told me to hold onto my dreams...and my honor, so I took the sword she offered and came to be a SOLDIER." _~Not a complete lie...just...mixed around a bit...~_

Genesis glanced at Angeal, hoping to judge the man's reaction. The 'dreams and honor' the Third was speaking of sounded an awful lot like something his childhood friend would- and did frequently- say. ~_Could they know each other?_~ He mentally berated himself. Angeal would have told him; lying wasn't in his nature. Though...it would explain the sword...

He turned his attention back to the fidgeting young man and replaced Rapier at his side.

Angeal blinked, and narrowed his eyes slightly, trying to think if he had ever met this youth before. Coming up blank, he frowned slightly. While he _had_ answered the question, he hadn't answered what he'd _really_ been after, and he'd presented _more_ questions. He sighed, shaking his head. "Zack, I'm afraid your story isn't adding up. Commander Rhapsodos was very clear that you didn't have a weapon upon leaving the elevator... yet you have one _now_." The question, while unspoken, was clear.

"I've had it the whole time," he raised two fingers. "Scouts honor, sir." He was pleased to note that his answer was completely honest. He _had_ had the blade the whole time, just not in... such a solid state.

The dark Commander frowned; a stickler for honesty, he personally thought himself a good judge of character. And all his instincts said that, while his variation of what happened since he got out of the infirmary seemed... questionable... the rest was true. Or close enough to fool him. "All right then. But, I'm going to have to ask you to hand it over to me until you're discharged from the infirmary _officially_. We can't have another incident like this."

Zack bit his lip and looked down at the sword in his hand. He wasn't so much worried about what would happen to the blade as he was what would happen to him when it heeded his call. With some reluctance, he held out the sword for Angeal to take. "Please be careful with it," he said on impulse and could have slapped himself. This was the man who never- _never_- used his own blade. Though, he didn't doubt the Reiki was going to be thoroughly inspected.

Genesis watched the exchange with a critical eye. There was something very wrong here. Well, perhaps wrong wasn't the right word; strange, off, distinctly fucked up was more like it. He flipped open his PHS and sent off a quick message to Sephiroth, briefly summarizing the situation for the man.

Angeal accepted the blade, nodding in understanding at the younger man's clearly heartfelt request, noting with some amazement that it was no longer green, but the same steel and burnished gold hilt - even the same delicate swirls marking it. The only differences he could visibly see, were that the handle was wrapped in black leather, and it possessed a double blade.

He was about to ask a question, perhaps about the woman who got it for him - he couldn't help himself, the design was too uncanny not to ask - when Zack released the blade... and suddenly the First found himself gasping slightly at the ridiculous weight of it. Grunting, but not daring to drop it, he set the tip against the floor and let his breath out in a ragged exhale, staring at Zack incredulously. "That's a hell of a lot heavier than the Buster."

Zack's eyes widened but he remained silent. If Angeal hadn't already suspected him of something he definitely would be now. The Buster was notoriously unwieldy, much like First Tsurugi. Speaking of Cloud's sword… he patted his chest and heaved a sigh of relief that the necklace was still on place and hadn't gotten lost during his mad dash. Not that Cloud would ever know...but he'd never forgive himself if he didn't present the sword to his friend when he was ready for it. Those swords were meant for Cloud.

Sighing and leaning the sword against his body, instead of attempting to hold it upright, the commander frowned in concern, seeing the youth go wide-eyed, patting his chest before sighing. "Are you all right?"

Genesis gaped. "You're asking him if he's alright after he gave you a sword, which might I point out is a replica of your own Gaia damned sword, that you can barely lift? What the hell is going on here?" He snapped, looking between the two of them.

Zack jumped at the sudden outburst and clutched the pendant tightly. "I didn't realize it was that heavy," he said with a shrug, trying to take the attitude in stride. He'd only met Genesis a handful of times, most of them to battle the man. If his anger hadn't been directed at Zack, the younger man might have found it quite hilarious to watch the Red Commander steam in confusion.

Hewley stared at him in disbelief. "Didn't... realize...?" How could he not know how heavy the sword was? Even at his own level of strength, which was considerable, Angeal remained aware that _his_ blade was heavy. How could a mere third class - not only that, but one who was supposed to be in the infirmary - be so indifferent?

Not only that, but Genesis had a point - the blade looked to match his own _custom blade_. How on Gaia had _that_ happened? Pinching the bridge of his nose with a sigh, he filed all this away as 'things to think about - LATER' and dealt with the matter at hand. The young man - Zack - hadn't been officially released from the infirmary, and might still need to be there. He'd get him back, then start unraveling this. "We'll discuss this later. Right now, I need to take Zack back to the infirmary to be checked over, to make sure his little run didn't do any damage. Genesis, you're welcome to come along if you're free."

"No!" He shouted, back peddling into the far wall. "I'm not going back there!" Unconsciously, his hands rose to scratch at the sensitive skin on his forearms hard enough to draw blood.

Angeal frowned at the violent reaction to what he thought was a mild suggestion. Raising a hand calmingly, he took a half-step forward without thinking. "Zack -"

Instinctively Zack reached for the handle of his sword as he moved farther away from the other man. He brought the comforting weight forward and shook his head. "No! Angeal, I'm not going back there!"

Blue eyes widened and Genesis latched onto Angeal's arm, flapping one hand in Zack's direction. "Angeal, Angeal, Angeal, Look!" He tugged on the arm a little harder than necessary as the sword his friend had been holding materialized in Zack's grip, blade the glowing green from earlier. "Holy. Fucking. Planet. Angeal, it's just like Seph."

Angeal stared at his empty hands, then at the youth before him, his eyes and sword glowing fiercely. Indeed, it was a great deal like Sephiroth. So much so, that he found himself using the same soft tone he'd used when they were young, and the General was upset. "Zack... Zack, calm down. Tell me why you're upset."

"I just don't like _doctors_," he spit the word like it left a foul taste in his mouth. "I'm fine, I've been struck before and never went to the hospital."

"That would explain a lot..." Genesis muttered, still holding onto Angeal.

Zack scowled at the red head. "I'm fine. If you want me back in that place you'll have drag me, or knock me the fuck out and take my comatose body."

He brought the sword in front of him like a shield and took a ready stance, just in case.

There was something familiar about the stance... but Angeal couldn't quite place it, and didn't have time to. He had to defuse the situation. "Zack, we don't want a fight. I'm just concerned that you could have been more seriously hurt than you know... please, just let a nurse look you over."

"I'm fine," he stated. "But...a nurse...only. No doctors and one of you has to be there." Zack clenched his teeth, fighting back the panic. He wasn't in Nibelheim, hell Nibelheim hadn't even happened yet- and wouldn't for years- there was no need to be afraid. He repeated those thoughts a few times, taking deep breaths and counting them out. "Relax," he murmured to himself. "They're just memories now."

"What the hell is going on?" Genesis hissed, taking advantage of the Third's distracted state. He in no way thought that Zack wasn't aware of where they were, which he found odd. There were some Second's that couldn't catalog their surroundings in such a way. The slant of the boy's wrists and the aware light behind the glassy eyes gave him away though.

"Too much like Seph." Angeal murmured softly, not daring to move as he watched the youth trying to pull himself together. Heard him murmur a little pep talk and felt his blood run cold. What memories would a boy so young have to have made such a deep impression? "Zack."

"Yes, sir?" Zack asked, more relaxed now and feeling a little more in control of himself. The feeling of being split in two finally subsiding.

Angeal frowned, looking seriously at the youth. "Zack, this..." he wouldn't say 'fear' and risk offending him "_dislike_ of doctors... you have to understand, even the best SOLDIERs need to see the doctors occasionally. Checkups and Mako shots if things are going smoothly, but, eventually you'll likely be injured and need actual care. Did no one explain this to you?"

Zack tensed. "I know," he said simply. He sounded defeated, but resolved in a way. "I was just...shocked, seeing the lab coat and the glasses when I woke up. The lightning probably fried my brain into some extra doses of fear or something..." He continued to ramble.

_~Labcoat and glasses?~_ Why was that significant? Well, obviously he associated them with doctors - bad doctors - but where would he have been exposed to them? Before or after joining ShinRa?

Angeal sighed softly; this boy was too much like Seph. Far, far too much. "All right, Zack. I'll come with you and we'll see a nurse. I can't promise we won't run into any doctors in the infirmary, but I'll be there, ok? It will be fine."

The young Third seemed to consider it then nodded slowly, lowering the sword. The green slowly faded and Zack tried to blink away the Mako glow; he could feel it moving through his system and it made him a little more shaky than usual. "Okay."

"You will need to give your sword back," Genesis said. Aiming for tact over answers, he lowered his tone to give a gentle suggestion.

Zack frowned as he extended his arm, handing the sword to Angeal once again.

Angeal took the blade as reluctantly as it was given, and, even bracing himself, nearly staggered at the weight once Zack released it. Wondering how he was going to make it to the infirmary ward bearing such a weighty blade, let alone how he'd be able to react to anything... he couldn't strap it to his hip, like Genesis and Rapier. He all ready had Buster on his back. And only Sephiroth could –

_Sephiroth_. The youth's relation to the sword was just like the General's with Masamune. Which led him to wonder... "Can you make it vanish?"

"Uh..."

The boy tilted his head, looking adorably confused, black bangs that framed his face swaying slightly, and Angeal couldn't help but think of a curious puppy. Smiling faintly but keeping that thought to himself, he tried to explain. "You seem to have a... unique bond with your blade. So rare I've only seen it once before. And, the person I'm thinking of can make theirs appear and disappear at will. Can you?"

Genesis nodded once. "There is no way Angeal, or I, could carry an extra blade."

Zack glanced down at the sword in Angeal's hands. Make the Reiki...disappear. The Goddess had mentioned that some things would be rather unique about the sword. Angeal was right- his bond with it was strong. As most swordsman, he felt as if it were an extension of himself; not just a tool. It was, essentially a piece of his being. "Honestly, I've never tried. But I'll...give it a go?"

Running through a list of ideas in his head he chose the simplest one- calling it back to his body. It made sense, in his mind, that a piece of himself would have a place within himself. He shut his eyes and reached out with his mind, much like he did when speaking to Cloud while he was in the Lifestream.

It took some time, but he eventually felt the heavy weight in his hand and then the weight dissolved; settling into the right side of his back. He shifted his shoulder and opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the feeling of cold water settling across his skin.

Though Angeal had almost expected it - after all, he'd asked for it - it was still unnerving to watch the blade float from his hand and into Zack's outstretched palm, staying held almost casually for a few spaces of breath and then - in a burst of green sparks, like a thousand tiny, colored fireflies - it was gone. And it didn't matter that he'd seen Sephiroth do it hundreds of times with Masamune. Here was this little SOLDIER Third he'd never heard of, with a sword HE could barely lift, doing the same thing. "Holy mother of Gaia."

Did he just say that out loud?

The red head beside him took a sharp intake of breath as the sword disappeared. "Fuck," he muttered, chancing a glance at Angeal. He dropped his voice as quiet as he could, "We have to find Seph after this."

Zack watched the two for a moment then took a hesitant step forward. He trusted Angeal. Genesis however...he'd been close to insane with revenge the few times he'd had the unfortunate pleasure of encountering the man. When all of this was said and done he was going to punch his pretty face- once for each of the summons the bastard sent after him. No one should have to face off Bahamut that many times in a row- even if it wasn't, technically, this Genesis that did it. Or was it? It wasn't this past Genesis...but his future Genesis... Zack shook his head; deciding not to ponder the complexities the Goddess seemed to love.

Angeal nodded at Genesis' assertion, then cleared his throat to catch Zack's attention. "All right. Let's head to the infirmary ward." Insight hit suddenly, and he looked to his best friend. "I don't suppose you could go ahead of us...? Explain the situation and get one of the nurses to come out?"

"Mm." Genesis nodded, gave Zack a once over, then hurried out and to the elevator.

Zack moved over to Angeal and let out a loud breath of air. "I'm sorry in advance," that said he flung his arms around the man's shoulders and squeezed as tightly as he could, his eyes stinging.

Angeal was solid. _Alive_.

He bit his lip and then released the man, taking a few steps back. "Like I said, sorry," he whispered.

Angeal blinked, startled by the sudden contact, the younger man holding onto him like... like he was someone special to him, that he'd missed terribly. Or... maybe he was just really happy he didn't have to face the doctors.

Shrugging it off as another 'something to be discussed later' he impulsively reached over and ruffled the wild black spikes, amazed by how soft they were. "Hey, it's all right. Now, let's go get this over with, all right?"

Zack stared up at him, eyes welling up then nodded, shuffling around him and into the hall. He touched his head and quickly dropped his hand when he realized what he was doing. _~You're not a damn girl, Fair. Get a hold of yourself.~_ If he were honest with himself, he'd have to admit that internal voice always sounded remarkably like Kunsel.

Angeal found himself wondering at the strange expression Zack gave him for the simple act of affection, and quickly moved to follow him. "Zack, hold the elevator for me." In any case, he needed to make sure the boy didn't go alone. He'd made a promise.

He nodded and slipped a hand through the closing doors, expression soft and distant.

Angeal slipped in beside Zack, punching in the number for the Infirmary floor, hoping Genesis was doing as told, and offered Zack a reassuring smile. "It'll be all right, Zack."

The distinct sound of the elevator starting its descent echoed through the room and Tseng stepped out from his hiding place on the far side of the refrigerator. "Hmm..." Third Class Fair would need to be watched.

* * *

><p>Genesis always hated elevators. They were slow as shit and broke down when you least expected them to. Happily, today was not one of those days. The doors slid open and he hopped out, scanning the hall for some one that could be on the medical staff.<p>

His eyes landed on a shining helmet with a worried set to its lips. "Kunsel," he called, striding over to the younger man

"Commander!" Though the helmet hid his eyes, it was easy to hear the way he would have lit up in the nuances of the younger man's voice. "I don't suppose you've heard anything about SOLDIER Zack Fair...?"

"I have, actually. He crashed into me in the lounge. Angeal is bringing him down, I came to head off the doctor and find a non-idiotic nurse." He shrugged, seemingly uncaring but the twitch in his right hand said otherwise. "Your friend is quite interesting. Anything you can tell me about certain occurrences today?"

"Interesting?" Kunsel raised a brow beneath his visor. That was one word for him. Sidling closer to the Red Commander, he lowered his voice a touch. "You seem... familiar... with his... 'issue' with doctors?" It was a stretch - Zack had never said as much. As far as Kunsel knew, this was an overnight development... but a passionate one.

A sharp nod was his answer. "He seems to have extra Mako in his stream," he replied quietly. "There were no disturbances reported from the labs. We would have been called to deal with a rogue SOLDIER's before...this is a new fear I'm assuming?"

Kunsel nodded. "Practically overnight. He's never shown a sign of it before - heck, was always one to come in and visit the wounded. It's not logical at all." Not that Zack particularly was, but still... it worried him.

"I see. Has he always had the sword?"

Kunsel looked at his superior sharply, assessing, voice dropping to his "business" tone. "Sword?"

An auburn brow arched. "I'll take that as a no." He shifted slightly, glancing around. "He came at me with a sword, almost a replica of Angeal's Buster- double bladed, looked like two materia slots, glowing green. Fair had a Mako glow going on to rival a Second in battle. Rambling garbage about not going back and something about 'you can't take him'."

If there was one thing to be said about the temperamental commander, it was that he was very observant.

"'Not going back'?" Kunsel murmured softly, frowning. That... that wasn't painting a pretty picture. His memory - trained obsessively to almost perfect recall - remembered Zack snarling at the Director... _"Don't touch me! ... Get that shit away from me, I'm not getting in it. I won't let you cut me open anymore, you sick bastard!" _Where had Zack gone in his head? What did he think was happening?

"Did he say something similar before our meeting in the break room?"

The SOLDIER Third snapped out of his reverie, nodding curtly. "Something... that would imply he'd had some prior trauma... _cut open_. Put in... something. Some... containment." He grimaced in distaste, mind whirring. _~Zack, what's going on?~_

Genesis frowned, ideas of Zack being another experiment flickering across his mind- the only answer that made much sense.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. Really, he'd just wanted a cup of coffee. "They should be down soon and I need to find a damn nurse." He looked over to Kunsel and in a rare show of affection, gave his shoulder a gentle squeeze. "We'll figure this out, for now just keep your eyes peeled- not that I have to tell you that. Come by tonight at the usual time. I'll be expecting some extra company." He gave the younger man a pointed look before walking off to find someone not in a lab coat or packing around a bunch or surgical equipment.

Kunsel waited by the elevators, a bit lost in thought, face set in a slight frown. Things weren't adding up; he'd known the wild-haired Gongagan since they were cadets in the academy, and he'd shown no signs of such a dark past before. In fact, other than running away from home and hitchhiking to Midgar, he'd seemed to have it pretty easy. Of course, there was the matter of that gap when he was traveling, presumably alone... something might have happened to him... he could conceivably have repressed it, and the traumatic shock he received the other night brought it back to mind. But... his gut told him _no_. And he listened to his instincts.

The elevator dinging brought him out of his musings and he turned, sighing softly in relief when he saw Zack, despite his friend's tension. "Zack!"

The dark haired third raised his hand in a wave. "Heya Kunsel. Uh...sorry about earlier," He gave a sheepish smile, stepping out into the hall and looking around. He bounced on the balls of his feet, directing his nervous energy into staying in the infirmary and not running again.

Kunsel waved dismissively, then snapped a quick salute to Angeal as he stepped out behind him. "Commander, Sir! Commander Rhapsodos is looking for a nurse and should be back shortly. I assume you sent him?"

Angeal nodded, looking over the helmed Third. "Yes... you're Kunsel, then?" At his nod, the commander smiled. "I'd like to speak with you later, if you have time."

"Sir, I've given a full report to Commander Rhapsodos." He assured him. Really, he wanted to spend as much time as he could with Zack before his meeting with Genesis that night.

A dark brow arched at that. Genesis had spoken to him? How had he known to...? Humming thoughtfully, he nodded. "All right, then. I'll speak with him."

Zack stood near the two men, eyes flicking around the hall. It wasn't that bad when he stopped to look at it. He'd spent a lot of time talking to patients and helping out when he could during his years before Nibelheim. He relaxed a bit as the memories came back.

Genesis appeared a moment later with a nurse in tow. He waved a hand at Zack, directing her to speak to him. He tensed a bit when the young man very carefully followed her into a cleared room. Not wanting to leave him alone, he followed them in.

The young woman went through the normal tests and nodded to them. "He should be fine. We'd like to take a blood test to make sure there was no drug use involved."

"No," Zack snapped, pulling his arms close.

She arched a brow at that but nodded, not wanting to wrestle with a SOLDIER anytime soon. "Fine. Please remove your shirt so I can check your breathing and your heartbeat and then you are free to go."

Zack shrugged out of the ShinRa issue white garb and tossed it at Kunsel.

Kunsel didn't make a show of looking at Zack when he was naked, but, as roommates... well, it was bound to happen. In the very least, he had seen the younger teen shirtless plenty of times in the privacy of their quarters.

He had _never_ seen the tattoo on Zack's back before.

And he _would_ have remembered it. It was a sword - Gaia, it looked...! He slanted his gaze at Commander Hewley's back just to be sure and nearly gasped at the resemblance. Zack had a tattoo of a double-bladed Buster Sword on his back, the handle's rounded end dipping into his pants, and the blade stretching up diagonally to his opposite shoulder blade. It was a monstrous piece of work that would have taken quite a while to complete. And here Zack was acting afraid of needles?

While Kunsel's mind whirred subtly, Angeal made an audibly startled sound at the image of Zack's sword emblazoned on his back. Whimsically, he wondered if that implied that the sword was somehow absorbed into him now? "Damn."

Genesis, for all his training, was blatantly staring at the younger man. He raised a hand to grab onto Angeal once more and made a questioning sound in the back of his throat.

This day was just too much.

Zack took in their different expressions and cocked his head to the side. "What are you guys lookin' at? I know I'm hot but damn...is there a bug on me or something?"

The nurse rolled her eyes and scribbled a note onto the chart. "You're free to go Mr. Fair, please refrain from being electrocuted again. You were lucky this time." That said she left them to their business, not for the first time thinking that SOLDIERs were a strange bunch.

Kunsel blinked, mind going into overdrive. Zack... didn't know? Ok, this was too weird. About to ask, he suddenly remembered where they were. _~Not safe, Kun. Get him home, where you've 'fixed' all the bugs.~ _Sliding around the table, he shoved the shirt over his friend's head, muttering. "You've got a damn _tattoo_ now. We're going to talk." Leaving him to struggle with the garment, he turned to the commanders, thinking. He trusted Genesis. The man was a friend, and sometimes mentor. And Genesis trusted Angeal, who was known for his honorable behavior in the first place. Deeming them acceptable companions, he addressed Genesis, trusting the older man to recognize his "business" tone. "It's been a rough day... I'm going to take Zack back to our room. But, you two are welcome to come with for some coffee if you want."

Genesis shrugged, shaking his mind clear for the moment. "You owe me a cup of coffee." He gave Angeal a pointed look. "Let's escort Third Class Fair back to his quarters. If he gets out of hand, no doubt we can contain him."

With a nervous chuckle Zack stood and moved to Kunsel's side. "Tattoo?"

Angeal blinked at the lithe Third, noting the small hint of steel in his seemingly casual tone. If he didn't know better, he'd think he was being shepherded.

Kunsel smiled, seeing the bewildered look in the commander's eyes. Yes, it was working... good. Gently placing a hand on Zack's shoulder, he steered him toward the elevators, murmuring in his ear. "Damn huge. We'll talk at home, all right? Just play it cool."

Zack nodded, all too familiar with the way Kunsel got things done. Some days he wondered who really ran ShinRa.

* * *

><p>The trip to the wing housing the third class apartments was uneventful, as it was a weekend and most of the SOLDIERs who weren't on missions were out partying. Zack and Kunsel's third roommate, Luxiere, was currently on a mission and would be out, which pleased Kunsel immensely. He liked Lux, but the teen was ShinRa-bought through and through - he had no doubt he'd been placed with the two of them in response to Kunsel's repeated 'fixing' of the standard bugs that were placed in the lower class apartments.<p>

Sliding his card, he let the others into the small apartment's main living space, locking the door by reflex and then heading to the kitchen to make Genesis a cup of coffee. "Zack? Commander Hewley? Want anything?"

Normally, Angeal would have declined, but after this rough of a morning he could use a drink. Of course, the teen probably - hopefully - didn't have alcohol... so he'd settle for coffee. "Coffee, black."

Zack shook his head and flopped down on the old couch with a sigh. There was no reason to rush his friend. Kunsel would get to the point when he wanted to. "No thanks."

Genesis sat down in the arm of the couch, looking around the room.

He'd known Kunsel for quite some time but he'd never seen where the young man lived. Somehow, he'd expected something more...mysterious. Not the homey, mismatched room they were sitting in. He pinched the bridge of his nose. He was temperamental at best- without a crazed third class showing up with a sword that was fucking glowing green and threatening to cut his head off.

"Definitely one of those days," he muttered under his breath.

Kunsel kept an eye on the others with the discretion provided by his helmet, getting out a few special ingredients to add to the Red Commander's coffee. He could tell by the set of his shoulders that the older man was close to losing his usually flash fire temper and wanted to placate him as soon as possible. Pouring the hot, sable liquid into a large mug for Angeal, he set about making Genesis' drink - cocoa, cinnamon, and cream whisked together and poured with the coffee to make a heavenly blend that he had gotten the temperamental First all but addicted to. Setting the mugs onto a tray, he added two water bottles - Zack would need something to fiddle with, he was sure - and returned to the living room.

Distributing the coffee and water bottle, he leaned against the bar where he could see the three of them clearly. Taking a swallow of his own, he remarked evenly. "Commanders. You may have noticed a distinct lack of background noise in our quarters... I like my privacy. If you plan on talking about what you hear today outside these walls, I kindly suggest you leave. For both our sakes. Because, I _will_ find out. And I _won't_ be happy."

Angeal stared a bit incredulously at the presumptuous third. "SOLDIER, are you... _threatening_ us?"

Kunsel snorted. "Don't be silly, Commander. Threats are for bullies." His normally pleasant tenor dropped deeper, a bit ominous in its deadly sincerity. "However, I _do_ make promises."

Genesis snorted and grinned up at Kunsel. "I knew I liked you for a reason."

Zack's eyes flicked between the group. Since when did Kunsel get so...so...forceful?

Angeal blinked widely at Genesis, shocked that he was... _okay_... with this show of blatant insubordination. Beyond that, _approved!_ Where was his legendary temper? "Genesis?"

"Yes, 'Geal?" He asked, hiding his smile behind the cup. _Damn, the kid sure knew how to make coffee..._

Angeal wasn't fooled, and crossed his arms over his broad chest, glaring at him with the same stern look that was known to make the lower classes shuffle in shame.

Kunsel, not one to see his mentor figure chastised, spoke up. "Sir..." Blue eyes flicked to him. Good, he had his attention off Genesis. Best make himself look a _bit_ more humble. Hewley was like a dormant volcano... majestic, silent and steady. But, he had a feeling that if something ever provoked him, the fallout would be immense. "If Commander Genesis was in Zack's position... don't you think you'd be a little protective?"

What Kunsel didn't know, was he knew all too well where he was coming from - had gone through it with Sephiroth, if what he suspected about young Fair was true. But, the appeal did its job, visibly softening him. "Your intentions are noble, even if the way you go about achieving your ends is less-than."

Genesis and Zack both stifled their laughter at Angeal's words.

He rolled his eyes goodnaturedly, settling down once more. "So... you managed to do what to ensure your privacy?"

The third shrugged casually, taking a swig of his water. "Jammed the bugs. Occasionally play-back polka or bad-porn audio back to whoever is on duty listening."

Angeal stared. Then, he listened. Normally, by the time you were a First, your senses were so enhanced you would detect the annoying buzzing of the bugs placed in the lower quarters. Clearly enough that all the Firsts were able to find and remove their own. But how had Kunsel...?

"My secret." He hadn't realized he'd spoken aloud, but Kunsel was smirking. "One of many. And maybe, someday... we'll swap a few. For now, though... are you in?"

"We're in," Gen nodded to Kunsel and shrugged.

"What the hell are we doing sitting on the damn couch?" Zack scowled, losing his patience finally. "Can we get on with this? I know you probably have some questions or something so...let's go. I'm getting bouncy again." He pushed a hand down on his knee trying to stop the motion.

The redhead nodded, content to sit and ask questions when one came up. The coffee had done wonders and he was feeling more relaxed than he had in a long time. He made a mental note to stop by every morning to get a cup.

Kunsel nodded, looking at Zack; it was, actually, part of the plan to drag this out. An impatient Zack was more likely to be snappish and say things he wasn't meaning to say. Also, he could tell that Genesis had finally wound down. _~Perfect.~_ "First, the tattoo. I saw you just the other day when they were putting those wires on you. You didn't have it. And it's not a little mark either. It's a big ass, from hipbone to shoulder blade, stretch across your back, mark. So tell me, Zack, any ideas?" He had a few of his own... but he'd save them for after Zack gave his.

"When you fell asleep I snuck out and ran my ass to the slums. Some old Wutain dude was waving a tattoo gun around and, of course, I was like 'Fuck yeah!' and ripped off my shirt and told him to go to town," Zack replied, huge grin firmly in place.

Genesis clapped a hand over his mouth, trapping any wayward giggles before they could get out.

Kunsel feigned disbelief. "You snuck past me?"

"Yeah, man. You sleep like a fuckin' behemoth."

Kunsel smirked. _~Hook, line, and sinker.~_ "You're lying, Fair."

Zack blinked up at him, eyes getting big and watery. "No, really?"

The older third considered tossing his bottle at him, but just continued smirking a moment, nodding. "They wouldn't let me stay overnight. So I hacked the surveillance and watched you." He ignored Angeal's incredulous stare. The man would have to get used to it. "Want to try again?"

Zack bit his lip, trying valiantly- but failing- to not laugh. He finally gave up and doubled over, tears leaking out of his eyes. "Fuck, man. I always knew you were crazy." _I missed it_, was left out.

"You hacked the cameras?" The red commander arched an eyebrow at his young friend. "Impressive, you'll have to show me how after this pile of shit is straightened out."

Kunsel tipped his head towards the commander, smirking. He would likely indulge him. Of course, it would be at the cost of some more materia lessons... but Genesis never seemed to mind, as he was a quick study. Walking forward, he nudged Zack's boot with his. "Zack. Focus. Why do you have a big-ass replica of Commander Hewley's blade tattooed to your back?"

Zack leaned back into the couch and shrugged. "_Infinite in mystery is the gift of the Goddess_." _~Oh how true that was,~_ he thought with a wry grin.

The drink that Genesis had just taken made a sudden reappearance as he spat it out. Coughing he turned to Zack, eyes wide.

Kunsel blinked at Zack slowly. Something - his intuition - was tingling down his spine in a way that the poetry had never before evoked, even from the dramatic commander. There was some meaning here... something significant, as if Zack were speaking in code, and someone had neglected to give him the key. Best start small... edge around this matter carefully. "You know _Loveless_?"

"Better than you could imagine," He muttered, more to himself than anyone else. "It's a good poem," he said louder. Zack was frantically searching his mind, hoping beyond hope he hadn't bad mouthed the Commander and his need to spout poetic drivel during his years with Kunsel.

Genesis continued to gape, giving Angeal and incredulous look. This was not the type of boy he'd peg for liking poetry- especially _Loveless_.

Kunsel couldn't help himself. It was something he blamed on being around Zack - sometimes his tongue, so carefully guarded, slipped and he said something he knew better than to say. "So, what's the 'gift of the Goddess'?" _Shit_.

"To quote someone I knew uh...a long time ago, 'To contemplate the mystery is, in itself, a gift'." Outside he was smiling, but internally Zack was repeatedly bashing his head into a wall. Kunsel was a blood hound when it came to lies and getting answers. Stalling would only work for so long.

"To quote someone!" Genesis jumped up, temper flaring. "What the fuck is going on he-"

"Genesis, _sit_. Zack, none of those are answers," growled Angeal, pinching the bridge of his nose and internally groaning in confusion. That sounded like something Genesis would say. In fact, he was pretty sure Genesis _had_ said it. More than once. But, he couldn't be quoting _Genesis_... the fiery first made it clear they didn't know each other.

Genesis crossed his arms and scowled but opted for silence in the current situation.

"To be honest, I don't know. Someone told me the sword was special, they didn't mention I'd get a tat the size of my back though."

Angeal frowned, and Kunsel spoke up, stunned. "You mean to tell me _that_ is a picture of the blade Ge- the commander said you had?"

"Well I guess. I can't exactly see my back," He said, tugging his shirt off and craning his neck around to try and get a glimpse of it.

Kunsel whipped out his PHS and snapped a picture of it, saving it into his hidden files before showing it to Zack. "Well?"

He studied the picture and nodded. "Yep."

While Zack was distracted, Genesis held up a hand and pointed at his PHS, mouthing the words, 'Send to me'. He knew the General was probably waiting for an update on the situation, pictures would make convincing him much easier.

Kunsel inclined his head slightly in acknowledgement that he would, well aware of _why_ he wanted it. While Zack put his shirt back on, he quickly sent the photo to Genesis and then closed the phone. A sudden thought occurred to him. "Zack... where _is_ the sword?"

Zack glanced at Angeal, unconsciously rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, about that..." He trailed off.

Genesis instead pointed at his back. "Right there," he stated flatly.

He was quick to make the implied connection. "I see. Can you get it out again?"

With a sigh, he stood and stepped out, he reached up, like he would be grabbing it off his back and felt the comforting weight appear in his hand. There was no glow, just a normal blade. He swung it once experimentally, careful not to come too close to anything. "Yep."

Angeal frowned deeply, his voice soft but commanding. "Zack, where did the sword come from? The Buster Sword was custom made - before_ I_ was born. And the smith who made it is dead."

Zack studied the blade, resting his forehead gently against the cool metal. "It was a gift to help me."

Angeal's eyes widened at the familiarity of the gesture... then narrowed. "That's _why_ you have the sword. I want to know _where_ it came from."

He set the sword down, leaning it against the wall and took his seat on the couch.

Raising his hands to rub his face he shook his head slowly. "I can't tell you. I doubt you'd believe it anyway."

Genesis shifted to stand near Angeal. "Any why not?"

"You just wouldn't believe it, okay?" Zack snapped, getting irritated. He understood Kunsel wanting to help but some of these things were just so...incredible- and being put in a psych ward wasn't conducive to stopping the apocalyptic future.

Angeal blinked as it suddenly _clicked_. Zack was afraid. Afraid that they wouldn't take him seriously, or would tell the wrong person... maybe that they'd think he was crazy and turn him over to the doctors for 'help'... he'd all ready proven to be terrified of them.

Softening considerably, Angeal knelt before where the troubled third sat, looking up into worried blue eyes, past the flash of irritation to the insecurity and uncertainty. He needed to reassure him that they were on his side. "Zack. Listen to me... we're not going to report anything. You've displayed some... behavior... that has us worried - about you. We just want to help. Please, give us a chance."

"Angeal," he whined, rubbing his face a couple times then dropping his hands. He was tired, more so than he would like to be. "I'll answer the questions," he said finally. "Some of my answers might be vague, or 'unsatisfactory' but you'll just have to accept that for now."

He looked at the other three men. "I'm not repeating myself so if you plan on telling Seph you should just invite him over." _Shit_, he mentally slapped himself at the use of the nickname he was so fond of. _Shit, shit, shit._

Genesis' eyes flicked to Angeal, arching an eyebrow upon hearing the nickname.

Angeal raised a brow as well. Since when did any of the thirds have the balls to call Sephiroth 'Seph'?

Kunsel was also surprised. As far as _he'd_ known, Zack wasn't on first name basis with the General yet... still. "He has a point. He'll want to hear this."

"He will," Genesis excused himself to the other room, pulling out his PHS to call the man in question.

Kunsel leaned against the bar once more, thinking once more. They would have to come up with a feasible lie to tell Luxiere... but, that would come later. For now, he needed to focus on making sense out of whatever they could drag out of Zack.


	3. Chapter 2

**DISLAIMER: **Nope, _still _don't own! Pity... we have so many ideas, too... *pouts*

* * *

><p>Genesis returned from the other room, sliding the PHS back into his pocket. "His highness will be here in a few minutes. He was just leaving the office," he said, taking up his perch on the arm of the couch once again. "I also suggest you refrain from calling him 'Seph' to his face."<p>

"His name's like its own entity. I'm tired, way too much effort to say the whole damn thing." Zack nodded his agreement and shifted.

This Sephiroth wasn't insane, or broken. This was the Sephiroth he'd known and cared for before Nibelheim- the one he'd tried so hard to befriend. "I won't fail this time." He took a deep breath and slowly let it out, not having realized he'd spoken aloud.

There were so many pieces. He felt like himself, yet he felt spliced somewhere; like he should be the older version of himself, yet he should also be the Third Class kid he was. Internally he cursed at the Goddess. She really could have taken the time to explain a little better. That way he might not feel like he was tearing at the seams. He hadn't even considered Cloud yet.

Brushing those thoughts off, he got up and grabbed a soda from the fridge. It's been years since he had one and he was, admittedly, more than a little excited.

The sound of a key card sliding was heard and the door clicked open.

Sephiroth strode into the room, shutting the door behind him with a snap. Zack noted that Masamune was absent and he idly wondered if the man had a tattoo much like his. He didn't think he'd ever inspected the General when he was missing any of his clothing.

Actually, Zack was pretty sure he'd never seen the man so much as take off his gloves.

Kunsel inclined his head politely at the General. "General Sephiroth. A pleasure to finally meet you in person. I'm Kunsel. That's Zack. Welcome to our humble abode. Coffee?"

"I do not drink coffee, but thank you." Sephiroth turned to look at Zack Fair, then to Angeal and Genesis near the couch. "I am here. I assume there was a reason my presence was required?"

Genesis raised an eyebrow, tilting his head to the side slightly. As if silently communicating, Sephiroth nodded once to the redhead. "I see."

He stepped into the room, coming to stand behind the couch.

Kunsel wandered over to the coffee pot, lifting it up and pulling out a remote. Pressing a button, he was sure the three Firsts all heard the front door _snick_ shut as the lock was engaged. He knew they wouldn't feel threatened - it couldn't keep _them_ in - but, it would keep others out, which was the important part. Turning to the General, he informed him blandly. "As I'm sure you've noticed, there are no _working_ bugs in here. So, we may speak freely."

Angeal nodded, noting softly, mostly for Zack's benefit. "I all ready let Zack know, we're not aiming to get him in trouble, or report him to anyone. Things are just... worrisome and it looks like he could use some help - help that we might be able to offer."

The silver General inclined his head to Angeal, showing that he understood the hidden meaning and look to Kunsel once more. "You must be the SOLDIER the Turks are constantly complaining about," he remarked, impassive as usual.

For Zack's part, he wasn't even listening.

Instead, he was trying to put the pieces back together in his mind and prepare for his 'friends' interrogation to come. He wasn't an idiot. He knew Kunsel was trained in some form of interrogation and he'd never wanted to be on the receiving end of it when the man got serious. He sighed, resigned to his fate.

Now he just had to figure out what the hell he was going to say.

_~Zackary...~_ A soft voice, like a gentle breeze, swept through his strained mind and settled like a soothing balm. _~Be calm.~_

Zack blinked, looking around for the voice- though with everything that had happened he should just assume he was hearing voices. He sighed. _~My Lady?~_

_~You are doing well, my champion.~_ Mother Gaia praised quietly, wrapping her magic loosely about him, soothing his mental hurts. _~I felt your anxiety, and wanted you to know, you can always come to me. Your friends, too, can be true to you, but you must be careful. Fill them with information from your well of knowledge too quickly and they will not absorb it properly, but will drown.~_

_~Right...~_ He trailed off, relaxing into the soothing feel. _~I'll try my best.~_

Kunsel smiled faintly at the General, a bit flattered that the Turks had been so flustered by him that they'd actually mentioned it. Not bad for a Third Class. He went to make a sly remark to Zack and did a double take. Zack had not only zoned out - his eyes, half closed - were glowing a mako green to rival General Sephiroth's. "_Zack?_"

Sephiroth's eyes traveled to the teen in question and he bit back a startled sound; choosing to instead watch as Genesis stood up and stomped over to him.

Angeal made a choked sound. "Gen, don't startle him!"

"Do you see this! I told you something was going on. This is too. Fucking. Weird." Genesis huffed and continued. "He's fucking afraid of needles but look at how much Mako is in his system! Short of drowning in a pure pool there's no way he got it from routine shots."

He felt himself frown as he observed the young man, partially ignoring the redhead's rant. "It is...quite worrisome."

Kunsel frowned, waving a gloved hand sharply. "Commander Genesis, calm down. We'll get to the bottom of this - after we snap him out of it."

Genesis rolled his eyes and stalked over to the coffee pot, muttering about the stupidity of waking up that morning.

"How are we to wake him up? It is not advisable to do anything physical while he is under the affects of Mako too heavily," Sephiroth said, leaning toward Zack at bit.

Glowing eyes blinked and Zack ran a hand through his dark spikes, turning to find the room staring at him. "Uh...hey guys?"

Kunsel sighed, realizing that, once more, Zack was amazingly out of the loop of his own weirdness. "Zack. Add 'Mako eyes like a freakin' First' - no offense sirs - to the tattoo and sword issues."

Zack arched an eyebrow at his friend; momentarily forgetting that such a thing wouldn't be normal in his young body.

Angeal blinked at the youth's lack of surprise. "Zack. As Genesis pointed out while you were... whatever you were doing... the Third Class shot series wouldn't give you this much Mako." He didn't point out that, aside from he, Sephiroth and Genesis, _no one_ had that much Mako.

"Right, shit I forgot about that," Zack exclaimed, sitting up a little straighter and rubbing his eyes. Upon realizing what he said he groaned. "Double shit on toast."

A silver eyebrow arched and a pointed look was directed at Kunsel. One that clearly stated to get on with it. Out of the corner of his eyes, he watched- with some amusement- as Genesis downed a full cup of black coffee without so much as a wince. He knew for a fact the man hated bitter things. Sadly, he was most likely dealing with it in lieu of the fact that there wasn't any alcohol readily available.

Kunsel cleared his throat and came over to Zack's other side, perching beside him. "Zack. You said you'd give us some answers. I think it'd be a good idea to start on that now. We're here to help, but, we've gotta know what we're dealing with."

Zack made a resigned sound of agreement and settled back into the couch, pulling his knees up and resting his chin on them. "Ask away."

Kunsel frowned. Ask... was it that simple? Ideally, Zack would just spill - but Zack was like a wall, and unless you knew the 'keystone' question, it would be hard to break through his defenses. Sighing quietly, a mere wisp of air, he let his mind wander to see if he could determine the "key" question.

What had happened. What tied all this together - the sword, the tattoo, the strange phobia, the Mako eyes - what made this one single thing? Where was the common ground?

_~What _had _happened?~ _Narrowing his eyes, Kunsel tensed in realization. No, not quite. What- _when?_ "Zack... I've known you since we were cadets. Something happened. Within the past two days. I'm asking you to tell me what."

Zack paused for a moment, mulling over his words- for once in his life, he thought about what he was going to say before it came spilling out. Okay, so perhaps that was a lie and he really did think things through...it just wasn't obvious to other people like it was now. "After I was zapped...I found something I'd lost for a long time. Sorta came back to me, you know? I found my reason, my dreams again."

_~Wonderfully vague,~_ Sephiroth thought glancing at Genesis, noting the critical look he was giving- oddly- Kunsel.

Kunsel's expression darkened, and he sighed; his gut told him that it wasn't a lie. Which meant, something had happened in the _past_ to make Zack this way, and had been unlocked by the lightning bolt. "I see. These things you're remembering now... how long ago did they happen?"

Zack wiggled a bit and cleared his throat. "Around...nine...years."

Kunsel frowned intently. Nine years? That would have made him what? _Six? ~Oh damn... no wonder he was able to forget.~_ "Zack, I need you to tell me what you can about what happened. Just... ignore the others, ok? Focus on me."

"No." The word was simple and flat. There was no inflection or tone and Zack leveled his eyes at the far wall.

There was no reason to detail anything that Hojo did, that he killed Angeal, that Genesis went insane while his body slowly eroded away, that Sephiroth unleashed meteor on the planet and was taken over by some alien Hojo worshipped. He'd tell them eventually...maybe. But not right now.

It still hurt too much.

Kunsel sighed in frustration, skimming a hand over his helmet. He couldn't blame him for not wanting to talk. Not if what he was suspecting was true. "All right then. _I'll_ talk. And _you'll_ tell me how close I am."

Zack nodded once, turning his attention back to Kunsel.

The older third thought carefully, arranging and rearranging what he had seen and what he had guessed into some semblance of order, fingers itching for his laptop to have access to his database. Not, mind, that he was certain he wanted to expose himself so fully in front of Sephiroth and Angeal. Genesis was one thing – he knew him, trusted him, even. The others were unproven variables so far, and he was all ready trusting them quite a bit with Zack's safety. Best to leave a few aces up his sleeve, just in case.

So, instead, he used his near-perfect memory to recall everything he knew about Zack, all the tidbits about his childhood – even what he'd read in his psyche file when he'd pulled it after finding out they were going to be roommates. And slowly, things began to filter into possibility. "Nine years ago… the Gongaga Reactor was in its infancy. You were young. Vulnerable. Naïve, like all children, I would think, and too curious by half. You may have investigated the on goings there, met some of the scientists and faculty, made friends with them… and you caught someone's eye. A man. The doctor type. He wore a lab coat and glasses, and he did something to you…" He glanced at Zack, gauging his reaction.

Zack's shoulder's tensed even as his mind heaved a sigh of relief. Kunsel was giving him an out. He looked down, wringing his hands. "Something like that," he muttered.

Both Genesis and Sephiroth exchanged a look, glancing over to Kunsel to judge his reaction once again.

Kunsel hummed. Something didn't fit, then. Zack wasn't quite shocked enough... but, he _had_ to be close. Calmly, he continued with a sentence that might well get him in a little hot water with his mentor. "I think I'm the only one in this room who _hasn't_ been experimented on, aren't I, Zack?" At least this way, he could remind Zack he wasn't alone.

Genesis froze, giving him a chilling look. He knew the little Third had done his research but there were some things he'd never expected him to find. Beside him he felt Sephiroth stiffen as well. "How exactly did you come to that conclusion, Soldier?" The General bit out through clenched teeth.

There were some subjects one just didn't touch on with the General.

On the couch, Zack had jerked around, wide eyes flitting between the men. Damn. He knew Kunsel was good...but that good? Shit, he'd need to watch his friend closer.

Kunsel flicked his eyes to Genesis, measuring the man. Then to Angeal. Then, finally, to Sephiroth. After a long moment, he finally bargained. "Secrets for security."

The dark haired SOLDIER arched a brow incredulously. Just who _were_ these two? He'd thought Zack was the odd one - and make no mistake, he _was_ - but Kunsel was... well, he _knew_ things. Things no Third should. And his boldness was something that he'd not counted on, either. "You'll exchange information... for 'security'?"

Kunsel nodded crisply. "As the General noted, I have... issues... with the Turks. And Zack will need to be kept safe as well. You three are our best bet to making that happen. Sooo... secrets for security."

"I see..." Sephiroth said slowly, placing a calming hand on Genesis' shoulder.

The Commander's hands were clenched, his eyes directed away from the Third. He understood Kunsel's reasoning; that didn't make him any less mad though. He had hoped to remain human in the eyes of his possible friend.

Kunsel frowned. "With all due respect Sirs... I think you _don't_."

Angeal frowned, bristling on behalf of his friends and speaking up with a rarely used coolness. "Then, I suggest you _enlighten_ us, SOLDIER."

The helmed Third nodded, softening his voice. "This isn't new information to me. I've known a while." He held up a hand when the dark haired commander began to look more upset. "The important thing is, when I found out? It didn't really change anything. Gave me a healthy dose of respect for your-all's ability to triumph over personal adversity, but… it doesn't change who you are in my eyes. You are who you've made yourselves. "

Genesis frowned, looking over to Kunsel. Was it really that simple? He doubted it. Nothing in life was simple and nothing could make up for being a monster. He made a noncommittal sound turning to look at Sephiroth. Try as he might to hide it, there was no one more sensitive to their predicament than the General.

For his part, Sephiroth was doing a wonderful job keeping his breathing even and resisting the urge to grind his teeth. Kunsel would have to be watched- perhaps the Turks were right for once. "You will explain how you got this information when we are done discussing the problem at hand, is that clear, Soldier?" He didn't wait for a reply, nodding once and continuing. "Good."

"You know, I agree with Kunsel," Zack spoke up from the couch.

Angeal raised a brow at the other third's sudden comment. He'd not expected him to say anything and was quite surprised by it. If Kunsel was right, Zack, too had been experimented on... how could he - how could _they_ - feel so... accepting of it?

Kunsel smiled calmly. "General, if you promise to protect Zack and I, I'll even let you play with my laptop." Of course, only Zack and Genesis would have the slightest clue of what an impressive offer he was making, but, if the General was as much a tactical genius as reported, he might guess.

Sephiroth gave a barely preceptive nod, choosing to remain silent.

"You know, it's not that big of a deal," Zack said, standing up to take a spot next to Kunsel. "Shit happens. How you get through it is what matters."

When they'd gotten to talking about the three men he admired most he didn't know. He wasn't going to complain that the spotlight wasn't on him anymore though.

Genesis snorted and shook his head; not believing they could truly accept such a thing.

Kunsel looked at the General, thinking he detected movement. "If that was a 'yes' - I want to hear it. I want you bound on your honor - all three of you - that you will. Give me that promise... and I'll tell you about what I know, and why I know it."

The green-eyed man ignored the eyes on him, instead focusing on Kunsel. "Yes," he stated simply; curiosity far out weighing the reluctance to have Zackary Fair as a burden.

Angeal was somewhat surprised, but, he admitted - he was curious. And, he would have protected the boy anyway. Kunsel was just an add on. "All right. You have my word as well."

"And mine," Genesis huffed. He shot the third a look that clearly stated there would be some ramifications for this new development but he was willing to cooperate. For now.

Zack stared at the group. "I don't need protecting," he snapped.

Kunsel looked at his friend, snorting. "Then you clearly need to hear what I'm going to tell them." He rose, waving to them. "I'm going to get my laptop and some tools. I'll be right back. Try not to glare holes in the walls, ok?"

Angeal looked curiously at Zack. "Has he always been like this?"

Zack nodded, failing to hide a grin. Kunsel could be a pain- like right now- but he was a great friend and knew everything about just about everything. "Yep."

"I should have expected this," Genesis muttered, shaking his head at himself.

Angeal shifted his gaze to his best friend, arching a brow and wondering just what he meant. Now, though, wasn't the time to ask as Kunsel returned, bearing a clunky, out of date, scuffed-up silver laptop. _~THIS is what he bribed us with?~_

Kunsel stifled a laugh at the commander's arched brow, sitting down on the couch and flipping it open. A regular screen came to life, with games and all sorts of 'normal' things for a teenager to have to play with in his spare time. Then, he typed in a _Run_ command, and everything changed. The screen became black and silver, sleek and no-nonsense, with various files all labeled in code. Fingers flying over the keys, he quickly hacked deeper into his own system until he pulled up a briefcase. _**H&H, P: J,S,G**_

After much silence, Kunsel spoke, softly. "I suppose in order to explain what I know, you ought to know how I know it. You won't find this on file - anywhere. The Turks did a good job of making most of my family disappear." He smiled cynically. "We'll start with my mom's brother. He was the originator of the design for the PHS, and the one who sold it to ShinRa. Made a fortune on it. However, on his way out of the building, he had a run in with a gentleman who was looking for some competent, discrete help, someone with a hefty background in science and engineering - which my uncle had in spades. The company, at the time, was still young and had yet to become... what it is today. It looked bright, hopeful. So, ever the optimist, he agreed to help.

"The man he helped was Professor Faremis Gast, former head of the Science Department. The year was 1977, and under Gast's watch, Professors Hojo and Hollander began two separate takes on one project, to create super SOLDIERs. By chance, my uncle was placed with Hojo in Nibelhiem, and worked with him until he was ordered to be killed, shortly after your birth there, General."

Zack visibly tensed at the mention of Nibelheim. So many things had happened there; a source of nightmares, not just for himself but Cloud and the General as well.

Kunsel noted Zack's tension, but didn't point it out, merely filing it away for later examination. He continued, typing in the six pass codes required to unlock the briefcase. Upon doing so, he sighed. "Files Turks would - and did - kill for. You see, gentlemen... my uncle kept a journal detailing his work on the project, with pictures of the people involved, little comments here and there... I'd actually planned to give it to General Sephiroth, if I got to a level where we interacted enough to do so, since it pertains to him."

Sephiroth arched an eyebrow at that. "Pertains to me how, exactly?"

Kunsel arched a brow, blowing out a breath. "Well, if nothing else, I'd assumed you'd want the pictures of your parents." His tone softened. "I know what it's like, to not have them around. Having some pictures and a firsthand account of what they were like a little before you were born... that's a pretty good find. And there's some _major_ dirt on Hojo."

Both Genesis and Sephiroth sat frozen, stunned into silence. Genesis regained his senses first, casting quick glances between them.

When Sephiroth finally spoke, it was a ground out question, "Why the _fuck_ was I never informed of this...knowledge you seem to hold?"

Kunsel arched a brow, though they couldn't see it. "And what would you have done if I'd approached you, sir? Would you have given a cadet the time of day? Hell, would you have even taken a Third seriously if this hadn't come up? Mind you, that's _if_ I managed to get you alone. How, exactly, do you think I was going to manage that? No offense, sir, but you're not exactly _the_ most approachable. "

"Unless I miss my mark, you were all ready speaking with Genesis, weren't you?" Angeal interrupted, glancing at the Red Commander for confirmation.

Genesis gave him a somewhat apologetic look but nodded.

Angeal looked back to Kunsel. "You surely knew Sephiroth, Genesis and I are friends as well as comrades. You could have, at any time, asked to be introduced - or even confided in Genesis what it was that you had planned."

Kunsel smiled mirthlessly. "What a neatly packaged world you live in, Commander Hewley. You forget, I was made orphan by the Turks. Every move I make has to be carefully calculated to stay alive in this den of lions, and even if it didn't - do you think I really wanted to throw all that at Genesis? Does it _look_ like I got him to the point that he was prepared to hear about this? Let alone throwing _you two_ into the mix!"

"You know very well that I can handle myself and, Goddess forbid I ever actually need help, I would have simply asked Angeal and Sephiroth," Genesis said quietly. Irrationally, he was still hurt over not being trusted the way he had been starting to trust Kunsel.

Sephiroth remained silent, observing, and reigning in his anger. What Kunsel said was logical, if not a little misjudged concerning Genesis. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. A runaway Third caused all of this?

"I know you're capable." Kunsel retorted evenly, to Genesis' remark. "But I've also come to know _you_, and that's why I couldn't just drop this in your lap with a cheeky smile and a 'good luck' and just hope you came out okay. Whatever you may believe, you are as human as they come under that hellion's temper of yours, and I knew that some of this stuff would be painful. So, while I may have wanted to tell you the moment we first started getting along... the time wasn't _right_. In the least, I'd wanted to wait until I thought you'd trust me over Hollander."

"I trust Hollander as far as he can throw Angeal's bulky ass."

"Regardless," Sephiroth cut in, "The point has been made. Continue."

Kunsel nodded tersely. Had he really misread Genesis so badly? Well, if he had, the only thing he could do now is fess up to make amends. "As said... my uncle was killed for the following documentation and photographing of the time leading up to General Sephiroth's birth. If you can arrange for a safe place for them, General, I would be pleased to finally pass them on."

"I will arrange for something," he said with a shrug. "However, as thrilling as this conversation is, I believe we are here to discuss Mr. Fair and his earlier episode. Pointedly, why I am here. I will speak to _you_ about this later." Sephiroth gave a pointed look to Kunsel and then arched an eyebrow, waiting to get back on topic and preferably not have to hear this in the company of others.

Kunsel nodded, glancing back to Zack with a faint smile, fingertips tapping on the laptop. "Was I right about it, Zack?"

Zack nodded.

Kunsel nodded, silent for a moment, aching for his friend. "All right. Then, to sum up for the General... some bastard experimented on Zack about nine years ago... probably involving copious amounts of mako, to judge by the blaze his eyes get. They might have been experimenting on the SOLDIER equation, trying to tweak it. In any case, he can summon his own weapon, apparently from out of his body - because normally he has a tattoo of it."

Angeal nodded, muttering about how heavy the damn thing was.

Sephiroth blinked. "_What?_" Not one of his more articulate moments.

Angeal gestured to where the sword was propped against the wall. "Kid's telling the truth. He summons it by will. And when he's riled, it glows like green materia."

"Hmm..." For once Sephiroth was completely and utterly unsure of what to say.

Kunsel resisted a smirk - barely. It wasn't rare that the General chose not to speak, but, he had a feeling it was rare he was speechless. "Is there anything else, sir?"

"Yes. Was Mr. Fair really out a storm with an active Thunder in his hand?"

Kunsel grimaced, nodding. "Yes, sir. Though, to his credit, the materia wasn't the issue."

"And what was?" Geneis asked, eyebrow raised.

The SOLDIER felt distinctly uncomfortable retelling his friend's less than intelligent moment to their superiors. But, this was Genesis asking... "Sir, he... was barefoot... and there was a _puddle_..."

The General blinked at Kunsel. "Mr. Fair passed the SOLDIER exam?"

Genesis snorted as an indignant yelp came from their topic of conversation. "I passed with flying colors!"

Kunsel was a little indignant as well. "He passed with a 96 in intelligence and 98 in physical - ending up in the very top percentile of our class."

Angeal raised a brow, intrigued and a bit amused. "How does no one realize what a security risk you are?"

"I wonder that often," Commander Rhapsodos said, smiling a bit.

The secretive Third snorted derisively. "ShinRa's Nibel cheese in security, minus the Turks and Science Department."

Genesis raised a hand to cover a smile, glancing at the General and pleased to see his lips twitch. Good, he thought, Sephiroth needed more friends and one like Kunsel could be useful. He was still going to teach him a lesson though.

Angeal smiled more openly, shaking his head. "When Sephiroth and Genesis finish with you, Kunsel... and you've recovered..." He smirked a little at the thought, not envying the youth. "... I'd have a word with you as well."

Kunsel nodded, not showing the bit of trepidation he felt at the dark haired First's words. "Of course, Commander. Now that the cat's out of the bag, so to speak, I need to speak with all of you."

"We'll hand him over with enough left for you, 'Geal."

Sephiroth nodded his agreement with Genesis. "We need to discuss this," he waved a hand at Zack's turned back. "Development."

Kunsel tilted his head towards Genesis, uncertain; it seemed the General was including him in the sweeping statement, but he couldn't be sure... the silver haired legend was hard to read.

Genesis nodded to him, blinking at the young man sitting on the couch. His head was dipping down and the redhead had to laugh. "Mr. Fair is falling asleep."

Kunsel snorted. "You guys stay here a minute. I'll see he gets to bed." Coming to Zack's side, for once he made sure that his steps made noise, not wanting to startle him. "Zack? Hey, buddy. I think it's time you hit the sack. It's been a rough day."

Zack blinked, then let his eyes fall closed again. "Yeah, you got it Spike," he mumbled leaning toward Kunsel. "...make sure...sleep through our practice." He continued to mutter even as he tried to stand.

He lifted a brow, wondering who 'Spike' was, but, instead of asking, simply tossed one of Zack's arms over his shoulder, leaned the bulk of his weight against him, and led him to his bed.

Genesis looked around at the two in the living room. "This has been a hell of a day..."

"Indeed," the general replied. "Do we know anything more than what was discussed?"

"Other than a disappearing weapon that glows green and is summonable, a Third who has access to things even we don't, and another Third who mysteriously developed a fear of doctors, Mako, and the ability to lift a sword even Angeal has a problem with...no. I do not think so."

The tank of a first huffed an embarrassed laugh, glancing at the sword. "Strange day, indeed. What are we going to do with them? Especially with the promise Kunsel wrangled out of us."

"We keep said promise," Sephiroth said with a shrug. "If nothing else it will allow for observance and opportunity."

"Mm." Genesis nodded. "Admittedly, I've known Kunsel for longer than just this."

Angeal looked at Genesis curiously. "Yes... I noticed he even called you by name, reflexively - something you're not one to allow with the lower ranks. And he said you two were friends, which you also didn't dispute."

He nodded, glancing between the two them. "I would...consider him a friend." Genesis shrugged, waving a hand nonchalantly. "He makes amazing coffee, I would have to be completely idiotic to pass such a thing up."

Angeal raised a brow, impressed. That Genesis would consider the sly Third a friend, spoke well for him. His best friend was... _picky_... about who he called 'friend.' And he never said it lightly. "You've known him for a while, then?"

"Since he was a cadet."

The dark haired Commander nodded. "I see. That explains it."

He nodded. "I...train him occasionally."

Angeal blinked in surprise. "You _train_ him? How'd that happen?"

"Yes, I _train_ him. Is there something wrong with that?" He scowled at his childhood friend. "And, it happened because the idiot was holding his sword all wrong. It was only after the fact that it occurred to me the brat might have been doing it on purpose."

The other commander held his hand up in a placating gesture, though he couldn't help but chuckle at his friend's guess at the youth's possible manipulations. "That sounds reasonable... and, it gives me an idea... Director Lazard's been talking about one of us taking a student, for various reasons - why not train him full time?"

Genesis frowned. "You want me to...do all the fucking paperwork for that?" he snorted, "You know they would never give me a student anyway, even if I did accept such an idea."

"I'd do the paperwork. You'd sign it." Kunsel suggested, finally emerging - from the kitchen. He managed not to smile at the visible starts given by the three men at seeing him appear from the direction opposite the one he had left in, setting down a tray with three cups, a bottle of Banoran apple brandy and a new cup of coffee for Genesis. "I think it's a wonderful idea. The Turks wouldn't be as apt to mess with me if I was your apprentice, and it'd be a hell of a lot easier to explain why I keep going to your rooms."

Genesis pointed to the bottle of brandy. "Where. The fuck. Did you get this?"

"That's all you have to say?" Sephiroth shook his head, once again wondering how Genesis managed to get through life with such frivolous thoughts clogging his head. "He has a point though, it would make much more sense. And- there is more leeway."

Kunsel snorted, amused. "My mom's from Banora, so I acquired a taste. Besides, you'd be surprised what I can import."

"I'll do it."

Kunsel chuckled, teasing. "You just want to see if I'll bake you my mom's special pie."

Angeal tilted his head, smiling at the friendly banter. "_Dumbapple_ pie?"

"Pie is pie." He waved a hand dramatically at the bottle. "This, good sir, is a masterpiece."

Kunsel chuckled, uncorking it. "Then have some while I convince Commander Hewley to train Zack."

Angeal raised a brow. "I... beg your pardon?"

"Don't mind if I do," Genesis said, grabbing a glass and pouring a small amount to sip. "I think you should, 'Geal."

Dark brows furrowed together. Angeal didn't mind the paperwork. He didn't mind the idea of having his mission roster checked. And he didn't mind Zack - the kid seemed likable enough. But, why would Kunsel pick him? "Why me?"

Kunsel gestured to the sword. "Start with the obvious. We need a way to explain that monster, and the best bet, is saying he was emulating you when he had it made. Don't worry about _how_ - I'll come up with something eventually. In the mean time, he also needs protection - even more than me, if anyone saw the surveillance tapes before I got to them. Also, if he's with you, Hojo won't take the same level of interest in him that he would have if he were the General's student. And Hojo..." his tone darkened ominously. "He has no boundaries on his behavior. Snatching a Third up... well, if it would benefit 'his work' I wouldn't put it past him."

"Shinra would allow it as well," Sephiroth interjected. "It would make things less messy, Angeal. You were wanting to take a student anyway, were you not? Perhaps not. It may be just my imagination with your motherly tendencies."

Angeal's frown melted into a reluctant smile at Sephiroth's humor. "Yes, I was considering it... all right. Tomorrow Genesis and I will approach the Director about taking these two as students."

"You mentioned a tape. I would like to see it at some point," Sephiroth gave an expectant look to the Third.

Kunsel nodded. "All right. We can go over information _now_ or you three can make whatever plans you wanted to have those little information sessions I promised you."

"Now, preferably," he left off the fact that he was already here and there was something extremely bothersome about the whole situation.

Kunsel nodded crisply, choosing to bring up the video, which he'd only gotten a quick view of. "Here it is..."

Sephiroth and Genesis crowded around the young man and peered down at the screen. He would have to ask Kunsel about getting a computer for the same function as the one in front of him.

Angeal moved around the back of the couch, leaning on it slightly to watch the stolen security footage. He frowned, hearing Zack ranting about 'copies' as he swung his sword at Genesis. "Any idea what that's about, Kunsel?"

The helmed third shook his head, and started to speak, then froze, bristling like a spooked cat. "Oh _shit_."

"Copies?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis shook his head. "Is he referring to copies of Genesis himself?"

Kunsel nodded. "He seems to be implying that, yes." He was numb to what his mouth was saying, merely stating facts. His eyes were focused on an odd shadow that didn't quite match the refrigerator. _~Someone was there!~_

"Interesting." He filed that information away to look up possibilities later.

"Does Mr. Know-it-all have any idea what he means?" Genesis asked, smirking at Kunsel.

"His reference to a _'Genesis_-Copy' suggests an unusual amount of familiarity, shown repeatedly also with Commander Hewley and once with the General." Kunsel noted off the top of his head, still focused on that shadow with a grim frown.

Sephiroth nodded. "It is unsettling that a Third would feel so comfortable with any of us..."

"You excluded. You're just bloody weird," Genesis muttered, pointing and accusing finger and Kunsel.

Kunsel snorted, amused. "I'll take that as some ass-backwards Genesian compliment."

Angeal snorted a laugh, unable to help himself. "Genesian?"

The Third nodded with a wide grin. "Well yeah. Like I said, you all are who you've made of yourselves. Nothing less."

Genesis smirked. "Take it how you will." He took a sip of the brandy and sighed. There were some things- no matter how strange the day- that were just comforting.

The General watched the exchange quietly.

This was something he envied; the ability to have relationships. Yes, Genesis and Angeal were his friends but this...friendliness...was something he'd always hoped to become more adept at. It was also something he found increasingly difficult.

Angeal noted the smile leaving Kunsel's face again and arched a brow. "What is it? Did you think of something?"

Kunsel rewound the footage, and paused it, pointing to the shadow that didn't match the fridge. "Someone was there with the three of you. Someone _saw_."

Sephiroth frowned. "Any ideas who it could have been?" His frown deepened as Genesis snorted.

"Well, since the news of Zack's amazing new talents isn't going everywhere I would say a Turk, a lab tech, or perhaps someone from the weapons development department."

Kunsel's lip curled slightly at the thought. Bad enough the Turks would have seen the footage briefly - before he replaced it - but to have one _be_ there... to see it with their own eyes... "I need to get more footage... see who else entered the room."

Angeal frowned. "And then what?"

The enigmatic third smiled slightly. "Buy their silence."

"And how would you go about buying their silence?" Sephiroth asked.

Kunsel shrugged, tapping his fingers on the laptop. "Respect and courtesy - _honest_ courtesy - has to be _earned_ from me. Most of the company? Doesn't have it. So, I don't feel too bad about playing dirty to protect those few in my life that do."

"Your ability to avoid answering the damn question is only rivaled by the Turk Commander," Genesis sighed, waving a hand dramatically.

"I too would appreciate a straight answer, SOLDIER." Sephiroth arched a silver brow at the youngest man, waiting.

Kunsel shrugged, answering bluntly. "If they've been in ShinRa long enough to be anybody - I've got dirt on them."

Angeal raised a brow, rumbling in disapproval. "Blackmail, then?"

"Hm." For now, the General was content to keep his silence. If he were honest with himself, he was rather interested to see what Kunsel was capable of. He would have to test such a thing in the near future. "An example, perhaps?"

Again, he _knew_ he shouldn't say what he was going to the second it touched his tongue, but there was no stopping this. "You sleep naked." At Angeal's flustered cough, he added thoughtfully. "So does Genesis."

Angeal straightened. "SOLDIER, that's hardly appropriate -"

"Neither are some of your boxer briefs, sir."

Genesis clamped hand over his mouth, falling backwards in a fit of giggles at Sephiroth's widened eyes and Angeal's flustered look. He didn't have a problem if people know he slept naked. Hell, Kunsel could look all he wanted to. "H-how are boxer briefs inappropriate?" He choked out from behind his hand.

Kunsel slit his eyes at his mentor. "It's not the boxer briefs... it's the _images_."

A fresh wave of giggles over took the redhead. "Oh?"

Angeal's eyes widened and he choked. He knew exactly what the other man was thinking... though how he knew was beyond him. "Kunsel..."

"Do tell," Sephiroth intoned, seemingly having gotten over his own surprise.

The Third nodded. "It wasn't the ones with your slogan, sir. Though, that _was_ pretty bad... no, I mean the one with the picture... and... y'know... where it says _"Advertisement, not compensation"_."

Sephiroth blinked at his long time friend. Angeal...in...something like _that?_

He groaned. "It was a gag gift..."

"It's your second favorite pair, sir." Kunsel pointed out dryly.

Angeal glared at him through his fingers. "They're _comfortable_."

Sephiroth sighed, nodding to Kunsel. As of yet, he was still unsure of whether the young man knew of his relationship with the Turks. He was hoping not. He already felt like the Third knew far too much, not about ShinRa - that he could deal with- but about himself.

There was something...wrong in all of this; a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach. How had Kunsel known about the experimentation of the science department? How had he come across the information? How was he still alive? He knew for a fact Tseng made a point of watching out for potential candidates for the Turks, so why was Kunsel not one?

He frowned. There were too many questions and so few answers. Hopefully the next day would yield more answers.

If nothing else if would secure a constant watch on Kunsel and Mr. Fair.

Kunsel leaned back against the couch, looking askance at Genesis, a strange feeling in his chest. That he had admitted they were friends meant far, far more to the helmed Third than he would ever confess; other than Zack, none of the other SOLDIERs had ever really tried to get to know the man behind the helmet. And then along came the firebrand of a Commander, bursting into his neatly ordered life with all the subtlety of a Behemoth, and... he cared. No, he wasn't sappy about it, thank god, but it was there in his friendly jibes, sly smiles, and curious questions. He honestly cared about Kunsel as a person, and... it was mutual.

Hopefully it wasn't too late to show him that. "Soo... see you tomorrow, then?"

Genesis arched an auburn brow at the soldier and gave him a look as if he'd just asked if Shinra was fat. "...yes? I owe you a drink I believe. Did you assume we would not be meeting?"

Silently, Sephiroth stepped back, already turning over facts and creating a mental 'to do' list. First, however, was to get out of here and take a long, hot shower. Then, and only then, would he go find his main source of under the table information.

Hopefully Tseng was up for a nightcap.

Angeal glanced at Sephiroth, sensing the man was ready to go, and personally agreed with the sentiment. Rising, he fished out his PHS and looked up his number. "I'm going to head out. If Zack has any... episodes... and you need anything, call. My number -"

"Probably needs changed, because it was in the locked directory of ShinRa higher-ups." Kunsel noted blandly, elaborating. "I have it, Sir. I'll call if there's trouble."

The dark haired First felt his brows rise and his lips twitch as he pocketed his PHS. "I see. Very well. Goodnight then, Kunsel. Sephiroth. Genesis. I'll see you all later."

"I as well, good evening," Sephiroth inclined his head to the group and made to follow Angeal out.

Watching the two Firsts go, Kunsel cleared his throat to get Genesis' attention. "Genesis... it's... _rare_... that I miss my mark on people. But, if I did with you... if you _were_ ready to be open to me the way I need you to be, to have you accept this information I have... then I owe you my most sincere apologies. I never meant to slight you." He offered a small, strained smile. "Just, trying to look out for a friend."

Genesis stood and shrugged, emptying his glass and setting it down. "I may not have been. Yes, I would have listened, but who knows what the results would have been?" He turned to Kunsel and waved a hand. "You will never hear me say this again, so pay attention. There is no need to apologize when protecting your friends. Ever. Do you understand? Good. When I bitch about it later I expect to hear you holding your ground."

The Third nodded, grinning faintly, then abruptly blurted. "I hope you know, I'm trusting them because of you." He winced behind his helmet. _~Such tact, Kuns, really.~_

A smirk spread across his lips as he looked at the younger man. "As if that wasn't obvious? You really are a mother hen aren't you? I bet you could give Mr. Not-Compensation a run for his money." Genesis gave him a teasing look. "I'm sure you'd look lovely in an apron with that helmet off."

He was probably blushing, but thankfully the helmet hid it. "Yeah, well... maybe some day, hm? Bake you that pie and we'll see."

"Perhaps," Genesis said, moving toward the door. Grasping the handle he paused, looking over his shoulder. "Let's play a game, shall we? One question each, per day- no lying, no avoiding, and not about anyone else. Deal?"

Kunsel narrowed his eyes. "Not about anyone else?" Why, knowing all of his resources, would Genesis make such a stipulation?

He gave Kunsel a bland look. "To get to know one another. It's what friends do."

The sort of smile the commander was rewarded with for his plan was one that, so far, only Zack had earned - soft, warm and full, without any hidden emotions. Just pure pleasure. "I'd like that."

Genesis tried and failed to quell a smile of his own. "Good. If you're going to be one of us...you must trust. _There is no hate, only joy, for you are beloved by the Goddess..."_ That said, he slipped out the door and disappeared down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Come in," Sephiroth said quietly, stepping out of the way to allow his visitor inside. He glanced down the hall as if he'd heard a noise and shrugged, closing the door with a gentle snap as the younger man stepped inside.<p>

The blue suited man entered with barely a sound, even to enhanced ears, the soft swish of fine fabric, and the hushed sound of patent leather shoes on the plush carpet the only tells to his presence. As usual, the Wutain man spent a moment studying the silver legend without so much as a blink, then offered a faint smile. "A pleasure as always, General."

His nose wrinkled a bit as he waved a hand at his grey sweats and long sleeved shirt. "I believe we are past formalities, Tseng. It is good to see you well."

Tseng smiled wryly. "True. I must say, I'm glad you called. I was considering calling you, as well."

Black eyes sharpened with interest. So, they were on the same page after all... excellent. "Yes. I heard about a young renegade from the hospital ward... broke Director Lazard's nose, and escaped to the break room where Commander Rhapsodos was attempting to get coffee, and _assaulted him_ - no doubt, you've heard from Genesis himself."

Sephiroth nodded, "Yes. Did these mentioning's happen to talk about a sword?"

So, he knew. Time to find out how much. "It appears he _was_ armed when he assaulted Genesis. Blades were drawn and only put down when Angeal arrived and demanded it..." He tilted his head, adding casually. "The SOLDIER was strangely familiar in his behavior towards Angeal. I don't suppose they were previously acquainted?"

"No, unless I am misunderstanding. Angeal gave the impression he had never met Mr. Fair." He shrugged once. "I don't suppose there is any footage of this...sword?" The question of whether it was replaced went unsaid.

A flicker of irritation passed through sable eyes. "No. In fact, if one is to believe the footage, Genesis went in, got his coffee, lingered in one place for the entire period of the altercation, and then left." Just to make _sure_ the General understood, he clarified. "It's a _very_ clever projection. Whoever did it knew Genesis' mannerisms well enough to design a fake to put in his place, and make it look legitimate."

Sephiroth blinked back at him, face unchanging. "Interesting," he said quietly. He would have to congratulate Kunsel during their next meeting. "Any other witnesses?"

Tseng considered this carefully and then nodded. "Yes. The culprit made a grave error when they edited the tape... a Turk was also present when the altercation occurred and saw the entire thing."

"Oh?" A silver brow arched. "And what might this Turk have seen?"

He arched a brow back, shrugging. "Zackary Fair has indeed become a topic of great interest... he could be a great asset to SOLDIER, if he doesn't catch the _wrong_ attention first." He didn't need to mention Hojo, and would be safer not to.

"For Fair's sake I suppose I will need to silence this Turk...unless he is willing to cooperate, of course."

Tseng raised a brow, smiling in his polite, all too innocent way. "Oh? And when did you become so protective of Thirds you don't know, Sephiroth? Especially ones who are as likely to be a liability as an asset?"

The General shrugged. "When he goes on a rampage who do you think is going to be sent out to clean up the mess?" He frowned with distaste, imagining having to hunt down Zack Fair. It was common knowledge he hated messes of any kind. He had a feeling the Third would make a mess.

Dark eyes turned serious. "If you think he's that dangerous... maybe it would be better to... _handle_ him now."

"Did I say he was dangerous, Tseng? I simply stated I would be the one cleaning his blood off the walls."

"My mistake." The Turk murmured, smiling faintly. After a moment's pause, he remarked casually. "SOLDIER Fair is roommates with SOLDIERs Luxiere and Kunsel, is he not?"

A nod was his reply.

Again, the slight, thoughtful smile. "You know, I can't guarantee Turk cooperation without a price..."

Sephiroth felt his lips twitch, he really did enjoy Tseng's company. "Oh? How shocking, Tseng. What, exactly, would that price be?"

Tseng raised a brow, challenging the warrior legend blatantly. "I want in. I _know_ you know what's going on, at least, more than what you're telling. You and the commanders were seen leaving the Third's floor - and there's really only one 'attraction' there, is there not?"

The General surveyed the young Turk. Tseng _would_ be useful; his loyalty was still in question with Sephiroth. The man was cunning, and obviously frustrated if his display were anything to go by. "Third Class Fair and Kunsel are being taken as students to Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos. I, as usual, will oversee their training exercises. This will not be finalized until tomorrow morning." He gave Tseng a pointed look. "There are obvious signs of Mako in his bloodstream, a much higher level than is normal for a Third. According to our..._source_, Mr. Fair seems to have done a complete personality change from the time he was electrocuted to waking up."

He waited to gauge the man's reaction.

Tseng narrowed his eyes. "Genesis is willingly taking an apprentice?" Perhaps an odd thing to focus on out of all of that, but the mysterious youth had been a thorn in the Turks' side ever since he was a cadet, and if he became Rhapsodos' apprentice, he would become nearly untouchable...

"It is good for his PR. Angeal and I are encouraging him, lest we receive another lecture from the President." He shrugged, biting back a smile.

_~PR my ass.~_ This stunk of a set up, and he had little doubt that the boy was behind it. "General, perhaps I should make it clearer... Kunsel is being watched by the Turks. He is an unknown entity. I am not at all sure it's wise to put him on a faster track through the ranks, let alone _encourage_ him into your circle."

"Oh?" Sephiroth blinked, plastering an innocent look on his usually impassive face, "And why would the Turks be interested in one of my Third Classes?" Hopefully Tseng could tell him just how many waves Kunsel was causing. A talent check was in order.

Tseng huffed an irritated sigh, a rare display of emotion from the normally stoic man. "He has no background. Even orphans are usually traceable. He is not. Whoever his parents were, they've been thoroughly erased from the ShinRa database, so that they can't even be blood matched. There are no pictures of him without his helmet, despite the fact that he surely must have arrived without one. His age is an estimate. He is treated by Dr. Rayleigh, whom we suspect he's seeing - and while she's put down the minimum details of his health and the like... there is nothing to mark him as an individual. And don't get me started on his 'activities'..."

"Interesting. The Turks are bothered because he is a puzzle," he nodded once. "Your loyalty is minimal at best. Bluntly put, I want to know where you stand before I...how do they say it...'trust you as far as I could throw you'?"

Tseng snorted, amused. "I have always appreciated your keen intellect, Sephiroth. To be frank, my loyalties do not lie where you think they might. I am loyal to my comrades... whoever they may be." He said nothing about ShinRa. There was nothing _to_ say.

Sephiroth seemed to mull that over for a moment. "We have a deal. As long as you uphold your end _and_ none of my SOLDIERs mysteriously go missing. Your puzzle is fair game, assuming the games do not include messes- of any kind."

The Turk nodded. "I speak for myself... as you know, I am not the Director. But, I do have some influence. And, that aside, I will warn you when possible if something comes up. Is that acceptable?"

"Quite." He let a rare, very small smile show through. "Fair warnings will be given to you as well. If...the situation were to arise, as always, I expect you to get out, blame free." He tilted his head to the side, assuming the Turk would understand the more substantial meaning.

Tseng gave a slightly shark-like smirk, though faint. "Agreed... now, was there mention of a nightcap?"


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Still don't own… T.T**

_A/N and warning: There's a lot of emotional stuff going on in this chapter. Zack has a meltdown, which may confuse some of you, as he's thinking of the future while he lives in the past. But, our rationale is this: between the time Zack and Cloud escaped, to his death on the cliffside, he didn't have time to really _process _what had happened to him, let alone what he'd seen happened to Cloud. In death, most of the bad memories were glossed over and repressed to keep him from falling apart. So, now that he's alive again, he has to deal with them for really the first time, and it's very hard on him. Hence the meltdown._

* * *

><p>Zack had never been a morning person- before or after his time in the Lifestream. Some things just never changed.<p>

With a groan he rolled out of bed, rubbing at his eyes and yawning. Yesterday...had been hell in a hand basket...with a side of Little Red for the wolf. He shook his head. Kunsel was most likely waiting for him. Knowing his friend, he would be waiting, a list of prepared questions and subtly threatening to tie him down until he got answers.

Unfortunately avoidance only worked for so long.

He hobbled out of the room, tugging his clothes around to straighten them out. A shower would also be in order at some point, he still smelt...crispy.

In the living room, Kunsel was perched on the couch as if he had never left. To be honest, he'd moved very little - the bit of sleep he'd stolen the night before had been a catnap on the couch, knowing despite Zack's assertions that he 'slept like a behemoth' he'd wake the instant someone came in or tried to slip out of the room. Even as deep in thought as he was, he still registered the stumbling presence of his friend and summoned a wry smile. "Apparently 'morning person' was not in the new profile, huh Zack."

"Never was," he mumbled. He made it to the couch before looking around, somewhat lost. His eyes landed on the kitchen. "Coffee," he croaked, stumbling toward the pot, hand outstretched.

He couldn't remember when he started drinking coffee; frankly, he didn't give a damn. He was going to have some.

Arching a brow, Kunsel saved his progress on his presentation for Genesis, and set it aside, rising and moving with considerably more fluidity toward the kitchen, where he got down Zack's 'cookie dunking' mug and filled it with coffee. "How do you want it?"

"Sweet, with some cream and a bit of cinnamon," he gave Kunsel a grateful smile and promptly plastered himself against the refrigerator. "That cup," he mumbled, "was always my favorite."

The elder teen snorted in amusement, getting the coffee ready for him, then using it like greens on a chocobo to lure the spiky haired Third to the couch. "C'mon, Zack. You can do it..."

He scowled at his friend but hobbled his way over to the couch and threw himself on it with a huff. "Cup, now," he demanded, making grabby fingers with one hand and scratching his back with the other. "Fuck, did a herd of mosquitoes chomp on my back or what?"

Kunsel snorted, handing over the cup. "Let me see..." He walked around behind his friend, pulling his shirt back a little to glance at the skin.

Zack wiggled a bit and tugged the shirt completely off. He took a sip of the coffee and sighed happily. It had been a long time...far too long. Unfortunately they didn't serve drinks when you were dead. "How's it look?"

It took a great deal of restraint not to raise his visor to be sure what he was seeing was real. The tattoo was gone, which made sense since the sword was still against the wall. But, the outline of the tattoo was visible, in slightly swollen, inflamed red skin, looking like he had been repeatedly bug bitten. "Oh geez, Zack... that's not right."

"What?" He set the cup down and craned his neck around, trying to see. "What is it?"

"You've got like... fashion-bug bites. If your tattoo was still there, you'd have an itchy red outline." He took a quick picture, showing him. "See?"

Zack looked down at the screen and his face screwed up. "What the fuck? Where's that damn sword...going to send her a letter...don't appreciate her sense of humor," He muttered to himself as he glanced around and then hopped up when he found it.

"I don't appreciate this," he snapped at the hunk of metal in his hands, sighing as he pulled the blade back into himself, feeling the cool wash over his back. It still felt raw and inflamed, but at least it wasn't itching anymore.

Snorting in amusement, Kunsel handed him the coffee. He didn't comment aloud how interesting he found that... Zack would find out soon enough, after they discussed more important things. "Better?"

"Much," he smiled, taking the cup and going to sit back on the couch. "Okay, stop being all good cop on me."

He frowned at that, shrugging. "Zack, I'm not gonna lie. I _know_ that there's something major off with the story I let you get off with. Some things just don't _fit_ - luckily, it'll take a while before the Trio catch on, which buys us some time to create an _airtight_ alibi... or at least, one that can't be proven either way. And we will. You're my best friend. I'm not letting you shoulder whatever the hell is going on, on your own."

"Okay then," Zack flashed him a grin. "Let's get started. If we're going to fool them we've got some work to do. Seph is sharp. He probably read way more than he even bothered to pretend to let on."

Kunsel arched a brow behind his helmet. "Indeed. He's known for his indifferent facade, but no military genius is so obtuse. Also, there's the issue of the Turks... but they won't be able to touch you, soon. I made some... arrangements... after you went to bed."

"Oh? And...those would be what?" Zack asked, losing some of his forced cheer.

He smirked. "Don't look so down. You're going to be apprenticed to Hewley, while Rhapsodos and I make our previous arrangement of occasional training formal. It helps explain away your sword, and, makes you virtually untouchable."

Zack's eyes widened. "Genesis trained you? How did I not know that?" He shook his head and ran a hand through his hair. "Looks like there's a lot I don't know...So, 'Geal is gonna teach me then?" He shrugged with a somewhat melancholy smile.

Kunsel nodded crisply. "Yes. I also have an appointment with him this afternoon... to divulge some key information I've gathered." He tipped his head. "Information you seem unsurprised to hear."

His mouth fell open. Damn it, he really needed to pay better attention. This wasn't the Lifestream. He snapped his mouth closed and took another sip of his coffee. "You know me, I'm a laid back kinda guy."

The elder Third snorted. "I know you can't see it, so let me tell you about how I'm rolling my eyes at you right now. You think I'm buying that Zack? _Sephiroth_ reacted more than you. For that matter, how are you so familiar with them? First names, nicknames, even! Don't try to play me. It doesn't work."

Zack scowled at him. "Fine, how about...let's see, I traveled back in time and I was like, best friends with Angeal and Genesis and Sephiroth and uhm, what else. Oh! I chatted with the Goddess and am supposed to save the world?"

He rolled his eyes at Kunsel and took a healthy gulp of the coffee. "You make good coffee, by the way," he said, sounding less like a twelve year old girl and more like himself.

Kunsel was almost certain Zack was kidding.

_Almost._

But, there was something in the smoothness of how he angrily blurted that out... that was either very carefully rehearsed, or based on truth. Frowning internally, he smiled at Zack for the compliment. "Thank you. I make damn good eggs and bacon, too. You want to tell me what the hell went wrong that they had to send _you_ back to save the world over breakfast?"

"Hell yeah, you make me bacon I'll tell you what Seph uses to cover his ass with," Outside, he was grinning...inside was a different matter. He was fervently pray that any humanity the Goddess actually had would make Kunsel believe it was all just a big fat, fucking joke.

Kunsel migrated to the kitchen, getting the eggs out. "So, tell me... how do you like your eggs, and what's going on with the world, huh?"

He sat down in a chair at the table and shrugged. "Oh you know the usual, bad guys, people goin' crazy. Shit like that. Scrambled!" He cheered the last word.

Food.

He could eat!

"Heh." Kunsel smirked at the brush off, thinking critically. Now, either the younger male was more interested in food than joking... or he _hadn't_ been joking and was trying to disinterest him. _~Hm. Tricky...~_ Starting to scramble up a dozen eggs, he asked casually. "So, 'bad guys, people going crazy' - did that include Genesis copies?"

He had no idea what a 'Genesis Copy" was, but, he could bluff with the best of them if it meant getting a reaction. Grabbing some shredded cheese from the fridge, he added. "Cheese?"

Zack looked up in genuine surprise. "Huh?" He frowned. "What the hell are you talking about? And yes, planet, I would love some cheese right now." A happy smile washed over his face. Just thinking about cheese and eggs made his stomach grumble loudly.

He eyed Zack warily, adding cheese to the eggs and putting on a slab of bacon strips in another skillet. "You don't remember."

"Huh?" Zack shook his head, focusing back on Kunsel. "Don't remember what?"

"Get my laptop, would you? It's on the couch." Without knowing, he had changed to his 'business' voice.

"Fine," he sighed as he got up and grabbed the laptop. Bringing it back to the table he set it down with a dramatic huff and took his seat once again. "There. Eggs! Cheese! Food!"

All ready serving up the food, he passed him a hearty plate of eggs and bacon before turning and flipping open his laptop, digging through the files to find the footage from the day previous. With a grim expression, he put it on full screen, turned the audio on, and turned it so Zack would watch himself, lost in his Mako haze, assaulting Genesis and shouting at him.

Zack watched the screen as he stood in front of a very confused, very pissed looking Genesis Rhapsodos. His projection self was rambling on and on, shouting at the man.

He felt his heart drop.

_"You! You're just another one of those damn copies!"_

_"A monster!" _He winced, forgetting his food. He'd called the man a monster...and that wasn't even half of it.

_"I'm not talking to a pathetic piece of the puzzle."_

He watched, in shock and horror as he continued to shout and slash at Genesis. Had he...really said all of those things?

Kunsel watched the sobering play of emotions as they flit freely over his best friend's face. Horror and denial were most apparent. Like he desperately wanted not to be seeing himself doing and saying such things. Which he could hardly blame him for. They were cutting words, _meant_ to be used acerbically. Though, something told him he didn't mean them for Genesis himself. No, he saw Genesis, but believed... what? _~Copy... copy... a clone?~_ It could be. Though he didn't think even ShinRa knew how to clone humans... else, why bother training _new_ SOLDIERs? Just clone the elite.

"Zack." He touched his shoulder gently, grounding him in reality. "We _need_ to talk." _~Trust me...~_

Silently he nodded. He could...trust Kunsel. Couldn't he?

Kunsel had been there, even after his reported death- he'd _never_ believed that Zack was dead. "Alright," he said quietly, bowing his head and raising a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose.

While Zack looked away, gathering his thoughts, no doubt, Kunsel made a decision. Reaching up, he slowly and carefully removed his helmet. Blinking teal eyes, he ran gloved fingers back through wild strands of snowy white hair and sighed. Maybe he was being silly, but it seemed like a mutual show of trust was called for at the moment; in the least, he wanted Zack to be able to look him in the eye and make that human connection.

He heard Kunsel set something on the table and looked up, eyes going wide.

Never once had Zack seen Kunsel without his helmet. He'd never even thought about it really. The helmet was part of his friend...

He blinked, reaching up to rub his eyes. "...Kunsel?" A slow smile spread across his face as he took in the sight of his friend's face for the first time. On impulse, he reached out and brushed his fingers through the pale hair. "Wow."

The elder Third felt a telltale heat on his cheeks, and _knew_ with his pale skin it would show. Still, he let Zack touch, chuckling with a good-natured grin. "You're seeing a face that's been gone from ShinRa history for seventeen years. The only person in the company who knows what I look like is Dr. Amber Rayleigh. Good girl. We'll see about getting your check-ups and such done by her instead of Hollander when the time comes."

Zack's smile grew as he sifted his fingers through the hair. "Damn it, Kunsel. You're pretty," he chirped, scooting forward. "How come no one sees you? I can't believe you would be self conscious, though that cute blush might say otherwise."

He paused then, hand freezing in Kunsel's hair. When...exactly...had he started flirting with everyone? He remembered Cloud...and after that is was always Cloud...

He pulled his hand back quickly, laughing at himself as he rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry man."

Kunsel's breath caught in surprise, so unused to being touched. Oh, it happened... but, not here. Not in the walls of ShinRa. "I look just like my mom... and I have dad's coloring. Given that the Turks saw fit to dispose of them... it's not wise to advertise my relation. If you pull my file, you'll notice a distinct lack of personal information - that's _not_ a coincidence. To get in here, and stay alive, I've had to hide."

"Shit man, you never told me..." Zack trailed off, relaxing back into his seat. What had Kunsel never told him? He tried to think back...what was he like at fifteen? Probably the usual and if Kunsel was older than him- another thing he hadn't known- then it made a little more sense...but still.

He sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "I wasn't kidding. About what I said earlier- it wasn't a joke."

The older teen smiled apologetically. "I'll tell you what, you tell me what you know, I'll tell you what I know, and we'll work on saving the world _together_, all right. I'm rather attached to it."

Zack cracked a slight smile and nodded. "Deal. So, let's make it a game. Since I obviously don't know much about you like I thought, we'll include personal information too cuz, ya know, that's what friends do. We'll take turns, like teenagers!" He paused, face going slack. "Wait. We are teenagers...whatever, the point is. You sure are on top of things, what's that about?"

"I want to see ShinRa either destroyed, or heavily reformed." Kunsel explained softly. "And the more I know, the more I want it. And the closer I am to figuring out how to get it."

He sighed, raking a hand back through his hair. "I told you about my uncle, the scientist? I didn't mention my father. He was a PI here in Midgar... top notch. He got killed for digging too deep into the assassination of my uncle. Luckily, he'd taught me everything by then, and had all ready hidden mom and I... both literally and figuratively."

"Well," Zack said, leaning forward. "It would seem we have the same goal in mind..."

A white brow rose in somber thought. Barely breakfast and they were talking treason. "You were always blinded by your strange ability to keep hoping in the good in others. What did the company do to you, Zack? What changed?"

"Honestly? You better not think I'm crazy, because, I'd hate to have to kill my best friend," his tone was teasing but, sadly, he was very serious. "They killed Genesis, Angeal, drove Sephiroth insane, and more. A...good friend of mine and I spent five years as experiments in Nibelheim while Hojo tried to 'recreate' Seph. The list goes on, but those are the main points. I died, he lived and went on to be a hero, though he never would have admitted it..." He trailed off, mumbling the last part as if lost in though.

"Shit, man..." That explained the phobia. Glasses and a labcoat reminded him of Hojo. Hospitals and needles reminded him of a lab. Where he was tortured. For five years. It was amazing he was still sane.

He looked at Zack seriously, seeing the shadows in his eyes, and nodded. "I buy it. Especially if they killed them in that order... easiest way to manage it."

"Right. Genesis...well, he might not have died. He was still alive after Spike and I got out..." he frowned. "He was degrading, a problem with his genetic makeup and the Goddess...I actually think she healed him down in the caverns...I killed Angeal and Spike threw Seph into the reactor. He came back though. But that was after I died..."

Teal eyes widened. "Ok, we're gonna have to break this down, one thing at a time... Degrading?" He knew the word, but, couldn't comprehend the application to a human. "Does this have to do with the J-Cells?"

Zack nodded, "Yeah, the cells didn't fuse with his body correctly and the degradation is supposedly caused from the J-cells not becoming part of the body- for Genesis they were just there. Degrading messed with a lot of things; your body starts aging, you become weak, and your mental stability can be broken down too. Also, I think Genesis could throw fireballs- without the materia...I wonder if he can do that now..." He cocked his head to the side, considering it for a moment. Shaking his head he focused back on Kunsel. "He lost...his color I guess- which is a bigger deal that it sounds. It's weird but Genesis is a bright spot- as crazy as he is- that's part of his soul, his humanity. He honestly believed that SOLDIERs were monsters. I think Angeal did too in the end."

He paused then, sighing before continuing. "Either way, he was wounded in a spar and taken to Hollander where a blood transfusion was required. They refused when Seph offered but took Angeal. I'm guessing it was because Angeal was part of the same Project as Genesis; that or Hojo wasn't about to let Hollander's 'Specimens' take from his prized experiment. It didn't heal. Even with the Mako and then Genesis found out about the degradation and where he came from."

Kunsel frowned deeply. "I'll be the first to tell you, Gen's bizarre, but, he's not any more 'unstable' than anyone else. That said, he _is_ more fragile than some others. I don't think he had the same strong family bonds Angeal had to ground and nurture him growing up. And Sephiroth, of course, had none, with both parents MIA, possibly killed off by the company."

He hesitated, thinking. "There seems to be a very deep bond between the commanders. And of course, between the trio. Having those bonds stripped might be enough to topple Angeal... and _would_ be enough to drive Sephiroth to dangerous lengths."

Zack felt himself grimace at the mention of Sephiroth's parents. "You know, Hojo claims he's Seph's father. I don't believe that bullshit though. There's no way Doctor Creepy made tha-Oh!" He yelped, jumping up. "That's what I was forgetting! I knew there was something." Zack turned to Kunsel and pointed at the laptop. "You got anything in there on a Vincent Valentine?"

Again, a pale brow found itself arching a little, a wry smile on his lips as he nodded. "Sephiroth's father? Yes, I have plenty." Just for kicks, he flitted through the files and found the photo he was looking for. "Look."

A small smile tugged at his lips as he looked down at a slim man holding a woman with long hair in a lab coat, bridal style. He was kissing her- it was the closest Zack had ever seen the man to smiling. Even though he'd never met Vincent Valentine he could remember his face clearly from the day in the caverns. "That's him. I know where he is."

Kunsel's eyes widened in shock. "You _do?_"

"Yeah. I found him sleeping. In a coffin. He's uh...not really...the same anymore though," he chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "But he was alive...er...next year? The year after next? Fuck that sounds strange."

Wide teal orbs blinked, and without another word, Kunsel went to get himself some of the apple brandy hidden in the false back of one of the cabinets, behind the pans. Pouring himself some, he came back, and refilled Zack's coffee. "All right. Sephiroth's father is in a coffin. I'm assuming that Hojo screwed him over instead of just killing him, after all?"

Zack took a huge gulp of the coffee. "Well...yeah. He's got a couple...inner demons to...uh...sort out..."

He tilted his head, sensing there might be something more to what was being said. "Demons?"

"Yeah," Zack nodded. "Literally. Uhm there's...Hellmasker, Gargus...Gergaus? G-something, Big Purple Beasty, and Chaos."

Kunsel blinked, vaguely familiar with Chaos, and tapped into his files. Researching his uncle's files, he quickly found what he was looking for and frowned. "I don't understand... Chaos was supposed to be Dr. Crescent's project..."

"Hojo shot him- point blank- for opposing the experimentation on Sephiroth. Lucrecia put Chaos in him to save him after Hojo claimed him 'failed' for remaining unconscious after the experiments." He ran a hand through his hair again. "He's in the caverns beneath the ShinRa Mansion in Nibelheim. There's a room off to the side of each wall with coffins in them. He's in one of them, sleeping, and Lucrecia sealed herself in a crystal cave up in the Nibel Mountains."

Horrified didn't even begin to cover his reaction, but, after years of training to override such emotional displays, his logic kicked in and he got to work, typing up a swift report, calculating, drawing up maps and flagging the regions so he would be alerted the next time missions came up in those areas. To Zack, he confessed. "I knew Hojo killed him... he found my uncle's papers... and, amongst them was a paternity test. Valentine was the father. He took it off to Hojo in a fit of righteous indignation, demanding they stop the experiments, that he would not have his child put through such a thing...

"So... Hojo shot him. And my uncle was damned in the process."

"That happens a lot with the science department," he unconsciously reached up to rub his cheek where two scars had once been. "What else. If I'm going to tell you about this, might as well go all out."

Kunsel swirled his brandy, taking a sip. "What is the relation between the Jenova Project, J-cells, and the fact that it says Jenova is the General's mother on his military records?"

"_Jenova_ is _not_ his mother," Zack snapped, anger flaring. "She's some alien bitch that's in a Mako tank up in the Nibelheim reactor. She's not human- a virus that destroyed the Cetra. Something that Hojo believes is an Ancient. 'J-cells' are Jenova's cells that are implanted into humans- Genesis, Sephiroth, and Angeal are three. Spike and I were another two, after Nibelheim happened."

The brandy left a bitter taste in his mouth. Maybe it was bile. Or maybe, maybe it was his body telling him ahead of time that his next words were poison, in that way he could always tell he should have known to hold his tongue. "What happened in Nibelheim, Zack?"

He turned to Kunsel with a shocked expression. "What happened? What the fuck do you think happened! That bastard stripped us of everything. He laid us out on tables and cut us apart piece by piece," he ground out.

Zack stood, fisting a hand in the back of his hair roughly as memories came flooding back- memories he'd worked hard to keep buried, stuffed away in the far reaches of his mind where they belonged.

"Hojo," he spat the word like the poison it was. "Thought he could create another Sephiroth, that maybe Cloud or I would work. I didn't. Maybe because I had more Mako in my system already, I don't fucking know. Cloud...Cloud worked though. Cloud spent hours strapped to that table while Hojo locked me up, floating in a Mako tank- 'Front row seats' he called it-, paralyzed so I couldn't even shut my eyes or bang on the glass. So I could be completely and utterly useless while Cloud screamed and bled and I watched. I fucking watched!"

His other hand came up to fist in wild black spikes, feeling his eyes sting as he pulled, trying to vent some of his anger on himself. "That fucking bastard," he shouted. "Have you ever seen someone have a bone marrow sample taken? Hojo cut open his thigh and sawed a piece of the bone off so that he could scrape around inside. Cloud was awake! He only passed out when the sadistic fuck was ordering someone to clean the blood off the floor."

_~Sweet holy mother of Gaia,~_ Kunsel felt his blood chill worse than when he'd gotten his first Mako shot at the descriptions - but more than that, the haunted, wild green eyes that glowed with rage.

_~Mako Rage,~_ he recognized - where high emotions were punted even higher by the level of Mako in the body. Trauma patients were known for it, and when they were set off, the best thing to do was get the hell out of the way, because they were like a dog with a bone, fuming until they were exhausted. But, if Zack had the Mako of a First... who knew when he'd calm down? "Zack..."

"Oh I have a name now? No more 'Specimen Z'?" Zack turned and slammed his hands flat against the coffee table, shattering the top and slicing open his hands. "Zack died a long time ago, when some sick bastard killed his best friend, the man he looked up to. When he had to kill his mentor because he was too far gone with guilt to be able to stand up and face the dreams and honor he once claimed to hold so dear. Zack died the day the ShinRa army shot him full of bullets on a cliff top right outside of Midgar. We were so close! So fucking close! To being free, to being human again."

He let out a frustrated yell and scratched at his chest and face, feeling the wounds like they were brand new. "That alien is the cause of everything, her and Hojo. Did you look at the reports of what Seph went through as a child? The tests? I met him in the Lifestream. Cloud killed him three times and there was barely anything left." Zack dropped his hands, fists clenching. "Forget that, there was nothing left, an empty husk of regret and memories that were clouded by a presence he'd had forced on him. There was nothing of the man I looked up to, admired. He went insane in Nibelheim, ranting and raving about how he was a god, that Jenova was his mother and that the humans had imprisoned her."

"And Aerith..." His voice hardened even as tears slipped out, "He stabbed her, killed her right in front of Cloud. And I can't even be fucking mad at him because it wasn't his fault! Jenova was controlling him! I can't even hate him because he had it worse than any of us did."

He reached for the comforting weight of the Buster only to find a similar handle but a different feel. Zack drew the sword forward, waving it out as he continued to shout. "What the fuck did any of them do to deserve this!"

Now was not the time to ask questions, he knew; Zack was armed. Armed and furious and if he went into a hallucination-induced rage, somehow he didn't think his two paltry daggers and handful of unmastered materia wouldn't help him. The only thing he could cast _fast_ enough was Confu, and he had a feeling that would be asking for trouble.

The second fastest thing he could do is hit off a text message on his PHS. Even with gloves on and just using one hand, he sent a rapid-fire message to Commander Hewley, as promised, and then sent one to Genesis that would catch the fiery First's attention even if he was reading that damned book.

* * *

><p>A blaring siren sound that Genesis did not remember ever putting on his PHS shattered the silence and he leapt up from the couch, hands at the ready and reaching for Rapier. He blinked, realizing it was coming from his pocket.<p>

With a muttered curse, he grabbed the phone and flipped it open. His eyes widened and he was shoving on his boots, sword in hand, and charging out the door before he knew what he was doing.

One word was flashing across the screen under Kunsel's name- _Help_.

Angeal met Genesis in the elevator, all ready in full attire as he'd been getting ready to go out for a bit of early morning exercise, and looked even more concerned seeing his half-dressed comrade. "Did you talk to Kunsel, or did he just text you, too?"

"Text," he glanced down, just now noticing his bare chest and missing gloves. He brushed it aside for the moment. "Did he bother to tell you what the problem is?"

Angeal shook his head, tapping gloved fingers on his biceps and then shifting to check the Mastered Cure in his sword. "No. Just a text."

"Hmm..." Genesis bounced on the balls of his feet, sword still drawn. When the doors finally opened, he fairly leaped out and was running down the hall, fishing around for his keycard.

Following Genesis was easier than trying to remember the path himself, and something he did regularly, allowing him to pull out his PHS and leave a short message for Sephiroth _- trouble with Kunsel, Gen and I enroute -_ before clicking his phone shut and following him to the door. "Try not to wave Rapier around, we don't want to cause _more_ of an issue."

Genesis, too caught up in throwing the door open and barging in, didn't bother to comment in his usual manner. "Kunsel?" He hissed, slowing his pace and scanning for signs of trouble.

Kunsel let out a relieved breath and a nervous, too-tense giggle all in one at the sight of the two commanders, pointing and mouthing. _Calm him down!_

Looking up, Genesis blinked rapidly; taking in the sight of an irate Zack Fair. He could hear the young man clearly now that his panic had been pushed back behind the shock. 'Hojo', 'Cloud' and 'Jenova' seemed to be the most prevalent of the rambling mess coming from Zack's mouth.

"Angeal, look at that Mako glow. Can we do this without tranquilizers?" He chanced a quick glance at his friend

"Maybe..." The younger Banoran murmured. "He seems unreasonably close to us... I might be able to reason with him while you get Kunsel away."

He nodded once, turning and grabbing Kunsel's hand. "We're going outside, I will shut the door, yell if you need me. Be careful, 'Geal, he's just a Third but that's not normal."

Genesis turned back to Kunsel and froze, looking into teal eyes for the first time. White hair was falling down around his face and the commander could do nothing but stare. "...Kunsel?" He squeaked. "Your helmet!"

Kunsel nodded in frustration, gesturing behind Zack to where it sat innocently on the kitchen table. "I can't go out, Gen. Look, my bedroom can be sealed. Let's go." He tugged his mentor's hand, leading him back, one eye always on his friend.

Genesis nodded, letting Kunsel lead him away, too stunned actually seeing the Third to protest, much less think of a way to get him outside.

Left alone with the ranting Third, Angeal slowly edged into his line of sight, careful to stay out of the immediate range of his weapon, voice soft. "Zack?"

"What the hell do _you_ want?" he snarled upon seeing Angeal.

The dark haired First flinched at the hostility in his tone. "I want to help. Whatever is wrong, Zack... please. You don't have to shoulder this alone anymore."

"What? You made me do it! _You_ made _me_. Why would I believe that you want to help me? You couldn't take it so you forced all of your guilt on me."

Angeal frowned, narrowing his eyes slightly in confusion. "Zack, until yesterday, we'd never met."

The younger man stopped, dropping his hands down to his sides. His head dipped down so his hard fell down over his face. "'Geal, why did you make me do it? Why, 'Geal, tell me _why?"_ The sword fell from his hands, falling to the carpet with a soft thud.

Out of the more famous trio of Firsts, Angeal was known as the softest hearted. And that heart was breaking to hear such pain in the young man's voice, such genuine agony at whatever it was he'd gotten into his head. Now that the sword was down, he stepped up hesitantly, and put a hand on the youth's shoulder, the other stroking his unruly spikes as his deep voice rumbled. "Tell me what I did, Zack."

"You gave up. You gave up and left me..." he whispered.

Sensitive hearing picked up the soft, hurt words, and he shook his head. "I won't. I won't leave you. On my honor."

Zack's head snapped up, watery eyes glaring again. "Right. The honor you threw away." His voice cracked, ruining the harsh tone.

Angeal narrowed his eyes, a low growl rumbling in his throat. "Zackary Fair, I don't know where your head is right now, but you'd best get it back down to Gaia _right_ now."

Zack bit his lip, eyes overflowing. He sniffed then, raising a hand to his cheek. "Why...why am I crying?" He blinked up at Angeal, some of the Mako glow dissipating.

He sighed, melting a little at the vulnerable, confused youth before him. Damn, but the kid had the best puppy eyes he'd ever seen. "Puppy..." he muttered the appropriate moniker with soft affection. "I imagine you're feeling overwhelmed. It's ok to cry sometimes."

"A-Angeal," Zack choked out, flinging himself at the First just as a sob escaped him. He buried his face in the man's chest, clinging to the harness strapped there as he cried, knees giving out.

Slate blue eyes widened in shock, and he caught the teen up gently, supporting him as he cried. After a moment, his hand somehow found a way back to his dark spikes again, feathering through the surprisingly soft mass, hoping to soothe. "It's all right, Zack. It'll be all right now. We're here for you. Whatever happened... before... it won't happen again." Of course, he had no idea what this theoretical 'before' was, but if it involved shedding his honor and forcing the teen to do something that had so clearly scarred him, then he'd be damned if he saw it happen.

* * *

><p>The commander was still staring, even as he questioned the young man having cameras in his living room. Honestly, he was happy that Fair was alright, and that Angeal had calmed him down. However, he was more than happy that Kunsel was as well and that the other Third hadn't injured him.<p>

Though, he'd never actually admit such a thing.

The white haired Third merely shrugged at his mentor's expression of shock. "I need to know if there are... undesirables... in the apartment before I go out. Anyway, come on. Commander Hewley's got him on the sofa, but I don't want to give him too much brood-time."

Genesis arched an eyebrow at the word choice but nodded, standing and leading the way out into the front room.

Angeal looked up as Genesis returned, finally noticing Kunsel and blinking in surprise, but not commenting lest he stir the lethargic Third half curled on his lap. "He seems better now. Any idea what set him off?"

Kunsel looked sheepish, nodding as he went to retrieve his helmet. "Yeah. I didn't leave well enough alone."

"I apologize for being late," A soft voice said from behind them.

Kunsel tensed, not having heard anyone enter, and shoved his helmet on quickly, hissing softly as it thunked against his head before casting a dark, unseen glare at the visitor.

A silver eyebrow arched as Sephiroth moved to stand on the other side of the broken coffee table. "Would anyone care to explain?" he asked, making sure to keep his voice quiet.

Angeal glanced at Kunsel, raising a brow. "I _think_ Kunsel was going to elaborate...?"

"It's not all my story to tell. Suffice to say... I got some more out of him, and triggered some painful flashbacks." His mouth set in a deep frown, pained as he looked at the three, thinking of what he heard. "I... need to talk to him. Alone. To help settle him - he knows me best."

"No," Genesis and Sephiroth said in unison. The latter raised his hand to silence any protests and continued. "You are the only link we have, if something happens we are without you," He said eyeing the sword on the ground.

Kunsel sighed, running a hand over his helmet and waving a hand at Sephiroth. "Maybe. Let me ask him." Kneeling by Zack, he stroked his hair softly, voice just as gentle. "Hey pal... you with us now?"

Red rimmed eyes blinked at Kunsel and Zack nodded once, still clutching Angeal tightly. "Yeah," he croaked.

The elder teen smiled sadly, on impulse brushing one of the tear-tracks off with his thumb. "We need to talk about what we can tell them... and, they... well... you know... papa-chocobos, all of 'em. Is there one that can sit in with us? We'll keep what you don't want to say vague, only cover what you're ready to."

"All," Zack whispered, rubbing at his face a bit before sitting up and looking around the room. "Sit."

Much to Zack's surprise, Genesis did exactly that and took a spot at the end of the couch, and after a moment's hesitation, Sephiroth did the same, only taking an open chair after wiping bits of table off.

Angeal stayed beside Zack, shifting a bit to see him better, and Kunsel rose, turning on his heel and initiating a high rank lock on the key card swipe, before tugging off his helm once more and running his fingers through his hair with a relieved sigh and plopping down in front of Zack, looking up at him with a gentle, reassuring smile. _~You can do this. I'm here for you.~_

Zack coughed, clearing his throat. "Sorry...about that, I don't know what happened..."

"PTSD." Kunsel murmured. "You've seen it before."

"Yeah, but SOLDIER Firsts are beyond that," he muttered, scowling down at his hands.

Angeal raised a brow. "No, they're really not... several of us suffered during wartime. It's just kept quiet. But, I'm more interested to hear why you keep calling yourself one."

He blinked at the men in the room. Shit. Had he really said that? "..." He scratched the back of his head. "Uh..."

Kunsel nudged him with his knee. "Tell them. The _big_ thing. It makes sense, and they're reasonable men."

"Reasonable? Kuns, it sounds fucking ridiculous."

"No, trust me, I've got the market cornered on 'fucking ridiculous' - I was fucking ridiculous before you were _born_, bud." Teal eyes twinkled with mirth. "I've got the docs to back up a _lot_ of your stuff, and what I can't, they probably can - and it's stuff you could only know, you know, _that_ way."

He groaned, dropping his head into his hands. "I traveled back in time because the planet wanted to fix everything that happened. I...knew all of you."

"...what?" Genesis' shock was apparent in his tone and Zack sighed.

"I told you it was ridiculous."

Angeal was watching him more calculatingly. "You _were_ quoting Genesis and I, yesterday, then."

Zack nodded. "I used to hear Genesis reading from _Loveless_ a lot, and you...I don't know how many times I got the famous 'Dreams and Honor' lecture."

The younger of the two commanders frowned. "I don't _lecture_."

"You do," Genesis said, pointing a finger at him.

Angeal flushed a little. "Not like you on your beloved poetry!"

"You like it, just admit it, 'Geal," Zack muttered, still hiding in his hands.

Kunsel snorted, amused. "Gen, Commander -"

"Might as well call me Angeal, if we're all going to be associates." Angeal interrupted, earning a pleasantly surprised smile.

"_Angeal_, then... now's not the time. You two have a meeting with Lazard this afternoon. We need to get things settled."

"Bossy, bossy," Genesis teased. "And things such as what? _Specifically_."

Kunsel nudged Zack with his knee. "We 'fessing it all up?"

"Go for it, you're running this thing," Zack muttered. Honestly, he had no idea where to start. At least the Firsts were there this time...he really didn't want to be out of control like that again.

"As Zack said... he's from the future. We didn't go into everything, but... it's not looking real bright." Kunsel tapped his fingers on his helmet. "I guess now's time to tell you, Zack and I just found out we have the same goal - to either reform, or _remove_ ShinRa Company." He smiled mirthlessly. "I hope you're ok with that."

A thin silver eyebrow rose but Sephiroth remained silent, preferring to keep his opinions to himself. Genesis, on the other hand, raised a hand and wiggled his fingers. "I'm in. As long as you give me a shirt."

The Third snorted and rose. "Coffee, too, Gen, since we tugged you out of bed, no doubt?"

"I was _not_ in bed, thank you very much," he sniffed, crossing his arms over his bare chest. "I was on the couch. Big difference."

Kunsel smirked. "Yesss... pants, obviously."

He scowled at the younger man. "I still want to know how it is you know such things. If you really wanted a peek you could have just asked."

"There's a club I frequent... and, people talk." He shrugged, smiling faintly.

"A _club?_" Angeal straightened, looking offended. "Where? And for Planet's sake_, why?_"

"Under the plate, I - " _know_ "- doubt you've been there. And, people like to talk about other people. Especially _interesting_ people."

Genesis smirked at his friend, "Then why in the name of the Goddess were they talking about _Angeal?_"

Angeal leveled his best friend with a meaningful look. "_You_ seem to find me interesting enough."

"Maybe when you're-"

"_Gen_." The younger of the two growled softly. "Can we get back on topic? Please? The boys are talking treason, for Planet's sake!"

"Fine, fine. But first, can I get a Gaia-damned shirt _please?_"

Kunsel was, at this point, ready to tell his mentor that he should have thought of that _sooner,_ when little green flecks of light began to gather around Genesis' torso. He pointed, incredulous, and as the others looked with him as a black knit sweater to match his usual one, with the words "Goddess Blessed" on the front in Mako green, and, on the back "Gaia Damned" in white, took form over his bare skin.

Genesis arched an auburn brow at his-soon to be- student. "Is there something wrong, Kunsel?"

He snorted at the elder man's obliviousness and reached over, plucking the soft material. "You have a freakin' shirt materialize at your bidding, and you don't _notice?_"

Blue eyes dropped down and the commander let out a startled yelp. "What the hell!" He patted his chest, brushing against the soft fabric and his eyes widened, reading the upside down words. "_Goddess Blessed?_"

A finger hit him in the chest as Zackary Fair turned huge eyes on the three Firsts. "See? See? Minerva did it."

"M-m-minerva!" Genesis blinked equally large eyes at Zack. "You're on a first name basis with the Goddess!"

"She sent me back in time, what the hell do you think?" He poked the older man in the chest once more for emphasis.

Genesis' mouth opened, readying a reply when Sephiroth cleared his throat. "_Gaia Damned?_"

"That's what he asked for, isn't it?"

"It is an expression, Mr. Fair," Genesis snapped, glancing down at his chest again. There was no way he was ever taking that shirt off.

Understanding dawned suddenly on Angeal. "Your sword... the 'lady' that gave it to you... was the Goddess." It wasn't a question.

"Yep," Zack chirped, happy that Angeal was believing him.

"She gave you a sword?" Genesis asked, incredulous. "A sword that looks exactly like Angeal's- which by the way, I would like to know why that is and I'm sure he would too."

"Uh...yeah..." He trailed off, eyes dropping to his hands. "She wanted to give me something I'd be familiar with..."

"Familiar?" Angeal's brow's nestled together in thought, his gaze leveling on the youth. How could he be 'familiar' with the Buster? It never left his presence, and he rarely, _rarely_ used it.

But, Zack was supposedly from their future. Did something happen to necessitate the usage of his symbol of honor? Or... his expression darkened slightly, recalling the strange words the teen had spoken to him the day prior. If he'd thrown his honor away... perhaps, literally as well? He couldn't begin to imagine it. It was much more likely that he'd pass it on when –

_SHIT._

He'd died. He'd died, and given Zack his sword. Was... was history repeating? Had Zack been his pupil before? Was that where this familiarity sprung from? "I gave it to you, didn't I? When... when I died?"

Still not looking up, Zack nodded silently.

Sephiroth glanced between the two, "And how, exactly, did Angeal die?"

A mumbled reply was his answer and Zack shook his head. "I don't...want to talk about this."

Kunsel put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Zack, the best way to prevent it from happening _again_ is to make them aware of it."

He shook his head roughly but continued. "I...you made me and I had to because you needed me to so- you made me."

_'What? You made me do it! _You_ made _me_. Why would I believe that you want to help me? You couldn't take it so you forced all of your guilt on me.'_

Zack's words from that morning came crashing back with the vengeance of new meaning. Slowly, the commander could feel his color drain as he stared at his accuser, breath catching in his throat. "But, but... why would I want to die? Why would I have _you_ do it?"

_"Angels have only one dream...to be human..." _

Angeal frowned at the unfamiliar words. "Did... I say that?"

Zack nodded, finally looking up. "Yeah."

Angeal frowned deeper. "Zack, while I won't say I'm a horrible man... I'm no angel."

"I think, actually, it means you lost touch with your humanity by that point." Kunsel noted softly.

"But why -" he trailed off, looking at Zack.

Zack glanced around the room, then back to Angeal. "Having wings doesn't make someone a monster," he said quietly.

Sephiroth, Kunsel noted, had tensed ever so slightly, lips thinning and green eyes widening subtly - quite the tell from the normally stoic man. _~Interesting...~_ Calmly, glancing at Zack but keeping the general in his peripheral vision, he noted. "I always wanted wings, when I was a kid."

"Me too, " Zack muttered, smiling sadly, eyes glassing over.

Across the broken table, Sephiroth bit back a frown. "Are you saying that...Angeal had wings?"

Blue eyes blinked at him. "Two, on his right side. They were white...like snow."

Angeal looked at him oddly. "I was _lopsided?"_

"Could he fly?" Kunsel asked eagerly, looking at Angeal with a sheepish smile.

Genesis snorted. "Only one side? Of course he couldn-"

"Actually he-"

"I was _lopsided?"_

Sephiroth cleared his throat silencing the room. "I think we're getting off topic," he bit out.

"_No,_ you're just. Not. _Getting it_." Angeal bit out in frustration. "I have wings. They're just not here yet. Gaia knows, it's got to be Hollander's fault, and, you know, I wouldn't mind - _except I'M FU- LOPSIDED!_"

Zack watched as Sephiroth blinked owlishly at his once-was-soon-to-be-again mentor and choked. On his own spit. A laugh bubbled out around his wheezing breaths as he clutched his sides and laughed for all he was worth.

A hand landed on Angeal's shoulder. "It's okay 'Geal, everyone's a little crooked somehow," Genesis smiled up over at him, biting back his own laughter.

"Well, I wasn't worried about being straight!" He snapped, unthinking.

An auburn eyebrow arched at him. "I never expected you _would_ be worried about such a thing, 'Geal."

Angeal blinked, playing that back in his head, and cringed internally, not even daring to look at Sephiroth. Fortunately for him, Kunsel cleared his throat subtly and raised a brow. "The General has a point. To recap, _yes_, Angeal had - has? - wings. White ones, two of them, on one side. But he can somehow fly - which is _awesome_, if I may say so, sir."

The General mentally filed 'awesome' away to consider at a later date. Slang was not something he kept up with; just another thing Tseng was useful for. "More importantly, you died and...evidently passed the Buster along to young Mr. Fair. Are we to assume that you forced him to assist you with suicide because your..._wings_ pushed you to lose sight of your humanity and along with it, your dreams?"

"Tactful as ever, Seph," Genesis muttered, looking to Zack for confirmation.

The Third opened his mouth then snapped it closed, seeming to consider his next words before trying again. "Well...kind...of? Yes. And no."

"There was another factor." Kunsel clarified.

Zack nodded once and tossed a charming smile at his friend. "Yes."

A white brow arched and a brilliant smile was flashed back. "Zackary Kaleb, you can dance around all you want but we both know how this is going to end, so I suggest you just answer the question."

He sighed, smile dropping. "Why did I tell you my middle name," Zack grumbled. "Genesis might have had something to do with it. His...degradation was something else." The fact that is could be considered the event that sparked the events to follow was left unsaid.

"Wait. _My_ degradation? _I'm...degrading?_"

"Yes," Zack said quickly, raising his hands in a passive manner. "Wait, I mean no! You were, before...or later...last time. You got hurt when you were sparring with Seph and 'Geal. It didn't heal properly and you started to degrade, a side effect of the Jenova Cells not taking to your body correctly or something."

Somehow, Zack missed the narrowing of green eyes and the frown marring his commanding officer's face.

Kunsel did not.

Rather than bringing up the various points that could be the cause of the Silver General's frown, however, he focused his mentor. Shocked now, he needed to talk him down before it actually sunk in and he spiraled into depression. "You mentioned something happened down 'in the caverns' when we talked, Zack? The Goddess healing him?"

"Y-yeah," Zack said, eyeing Genesis, slightly worried by the lack of reaction. "Minerva healed him, of the degradation and the insanity it caused..."

"...insanity? It's not enough that I'm degrading? I have to be fucking insane too?"

"If it helps, two out of the three of you went insane." Kunsel noted.

Angeal raised a brow, asking, before he could really stop himself. "Which two?"

"Other than your assisted-suicide, you weren't that crazy." The white-haired Third assured him.

"Thanks, I think..." He muttered, not quite sure whether to be relieved or not. He decided on "not" once he realized who it left as the other person, blue eyes widening in dawning horror. "You mean...?"

Zack winced, "Yeah. Him."

A silver eyebrow rose as Sephiroth took in the four pairs of eyes that had shifted to him and he bristled. "I am quite mentally sound, thank you."

"Says the man who's never had a radish," Genesis said, giving him a strange look.

"What do vegetables have to do with _anything_, Genesis?"

His friend shook his head as if there was something wrong with Sephiroth's reasoning. "At least I was not alone in the boat."

"Genesis," Sephiroth snapped, having had enough. "I am not crazy, nor are we in a boat with any radishes. Please, stay on topic."

"You're not crazy, Gen's not crazy - or degrading - and I don't have lopsided wings." Angeal spoke up. "These are things that happened in the future. Zack's future. But, as nothing's set in stone, we can avoid them if we know how."

"Right," Zack said quickly, wanting to leave the topic of vegetable alone. Damn, if there was one thing he hated it was radishes..."That's why I'm here- again. Minerva wanted me to fix things."

"The Goddess herself," Genesis muttered, glancing down at his shirt- still caught in mild disbelief that the little Third was one a first name basis with a divine being.

"And how do you suppose you are to go about fixing things?" The General questioned.

"Angeal told me to start with Hollander. That Hojo was a threat- not that I needed him to tell me that- but Genesis' defection is where it all started. Hollander told him he could cure the degradation, which was a lie." Zack sighed, running a hand through his hair. "He was right, if Genesis wouldn't have left, then Angeal would never have followed. I would never have had to...had to...do that..." he trailed off. He hadn't meant to say that much.

"Genesis defected... because... he was degrading?" No, that didn't sound right. If Hollander promised a cure... then he would stay with wherever Hollander was. "No, _Hollander_ told him to defect, in exchange for the cure?"

"Yeah."

"More of Hollander and Hojo's pissing contest, I presume. They've been fighting ever since Gast left." Kunsel mused. "But, Hollander doesn't have exorbitant personal funds... someone must have funded him..."

Zack laughed wryly. "Yeah, the President's illegitimate son."

"Assuming you mean Director Lazard..." The teal eyed SOLDIER considered. "Well, I can see how he'd have a grudge against the company... hm. Might make us a good ally."

"That's the one. He left- ran- after Angeal's death."

"Probably afraid Hollander would expose him, under the circumstances." Kunsel muttered in distaste; despite his late uncle's profession - or perhaps because of it - he thought little of most scientists.

"'Circumstances' being what, exactly?" Angeal wondered.

The teen glanced at the burly First thoughtfully. "You and Genesis are what keep Hollander from being a _total_ laughing stock. With you dead, and Genesis presumably dying, the mindset of a man like Hollander would be, 'the world goes with me' - he's out for himself, no one else, unless it specifically benefits him. He might try to buy leniency with ShinRa by distracting them with Lazard's betrayal."

"So, Gen got wounded in one of our spars... and it wouldn't heal, tipping off his degradation? And then... then he must have gone to Hollander, who promised him a cure, in exchange for defecting. And I followed... must have gotten those wings somewhere along the line..." Angeal hummed, expression grave. "And then, somewhere along the way I lost hold of my dreams and honor... and asked you to kill me."

"So what's left? I'm assume that isn't the 'happy ending'?" Genesis waved a hand to Sephiroth. "What happened to us, exactly?"

"About that," Zack muttered, scratching the back of his neck, once again. He dropped his hand after a moment and continued. "You went crazy- so did he, but you went first. Seph was sent to hunt you down, but he refused- not being able to kill his friends and I was sent. I would have had you, too, if you hadn't cheated and flown away." Zack frowned, eyes glassing over in memory. "We fought a few times, well not really. I fought the Bahamuts you set on me. You need to get different summons by the way. I got tired of the Flare. We fought in the Banoran Underground and then the Goddess healed you, to be honest, other than dragging your ass out of that cave I have no idea what happened to you after that."

He took a deep breath and turned to look more at Sephiroth. "You went crazy slower. We were sent to this tiny town, Nibelheim and that...thing in the reactor took over your mind. She told you she was your mother- Which she's not by the way- and you...uh...cut off her head and carried it around. Cloud picked the Buster right before that and stabbed you through the back but you got up and stabbed him. Somehow, not really sure how, the guy used the length of your sword and managed to use it as leverage to throw you into the reactor. After that it was five years for Spike and I in the labs under the mansion."

"Oh," he added, blinking rapidly. "Genesis was there that first day at the reactor, he egged you on, asking for you to help him and you refused. After that you locked yourself in the basement of the Shinra Mansion reading about your past. I think that's what really drove you insane. It's...a horrible thing to read that." He trailed off for a moment then cleared his throat. "I died. When we escaped, Cloud and I. Took out a whole lot of Shinra Infantry though," he smiled a bit at that. "Cloud lived. My living legacy. I didn't mean for that to happen though, the memories. He made it to Midgar, was really messed up and then you came back, Seph. They hunted you down once they found out you were going to summon Meteor- 'to take revenge on the planet'. You did a lot of stuff; killed Aerith..."

"I guess I forgot to mention you burnt Nibelheim to the ground before the reactor before...They got you, eventually and Shin-Ra was taken out. They built Edge, right outside of where the Midgar Ruins were. Meteor hit, even with Holy cast. A couple years later...you came back again. Hojo's reunion theory, it worked. The remnants came and found Jenova's head and Kadaj turned into you. There was a sickness going around- The Geostigma. A lot of people thought it was the Planet, being angry. It was Jenova though; through you in the Lifestream. Cloud...he killed you again. After the reunion. That's three times now."

Zack's eyes cleared a bit as he looked around at them. "Seph, Jenova isn't your mother. I don't care what that bitch says or screamed or whatever. She's not. Lucrecia Crescent was."

Kunsel nodded firmly, smiling a bit. "I don't know much about Jenova... but yeah... you even look like your mother."

The General stared at the two of them. "..." For once in his life, he was utterly speechless. Subconsciously, he pulled his length of silver hair over his shoulder and ran his fingers through it

Teal eyes widened in shock, and the white-haired Third nearly gaped in disbelief at the sight before him. Would have, if the younger of the two Commanders hadn't cleared his throat in that _'listen to me'_ way they all seem to have down. "How do you know about Sephiroth's mother?"

Kunsel blinked, surprised. "I told you, my uncle had first hand dealings with both of the General's parents. He took pictures and made documentations that he thought would benefit said officer once he grew up, and was old enough to appreciate it."

"I want to see them," Sephiroth said firmly.

Kunsel nodded and rose, going to retrieve his laptop. Coming back, he dug deep into the files and pulled out all the photos he had on Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine, both before and during their stay in Nibelheim. "Here, General, may I introduce you to Dr. Lucrecia Crescent and Vincent Valentine, of the Turks?"

He hesitated before looking at the screen. After a moment of silence, the General stood and strode to the door, utilizing the speed enhancements some SOLDIERs were so fond of. It closed with a snap, leaving the room in silence.


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: **Believe it or not, we still don't own it! How very strange…

_**A/N: **Regarding Kunsel's voice... Kunsel's voice actor, Crispin Freeman, also does the voice acting for Rude. Therefore, it's not beyond imagination to think that he would be able to deepen his voice._

_Keep the reviews coming, we promise every one of them will eventually be answered! Loyal reader/reviewers ARE rewarded.  
><em>

* * *

><p>"Where the hell is he," Genesis snapped, shooting a perturbed glance at Angeal. "Our meeting is in five minutes and we <em>still<em> haven't found him!"

"Well, leave him a text and hope he meets us there, then." He sighed, heading for the elevators.

"Fine," he muttered, sending off a quick text and pocketing the PHS. With a huff, he pushed open the door to the Director's office, completely bypassing his secretary as usual, and came to a stop seeing a long silver sheet of hair. "You're in _here?_"

The Director cleared his throat before Sephiroth could reply, if indeed he'd planned to. "Gentlemen, there was something you wanted to discuss?"

"Genesis and Angeal will be taking an apprentice- each," he tacked on, understanding that Genesis would willingly do such a thing was rather surprising. "With your approval, of course. Third Class Kunsel and Fair."

Genesis snapped his mouth closed and nodded curtly.

A golden brow arched, and the Director leaned forward, steepling his hands. "SOLDIER Fair... was the one released from the infirmary?"

"Yes. He shows great potential."

"I see. And SOLDIER Kunsel... hm... a mentor would do him well." Privately, Lazard wondered if the famous triad knew what they were getting themselves into with Kunsel... ~_Unlikely.~_ No one ever really was. "Who's taking whom?"

"Genesis will be with Kunsel and Angeal with Fair. Patience will be required with the latter," Sephiroth smirked slightly to himself.

The blond caught himself seconds before a snort could escape. They thought Kunsel wouldn't? Oh dear... well. Live and learn. "You realize once these... arrangements are made, barring the student's ejection from SOLDIER, it's _highly_ inadvisable for you to quit tutoring until they, too, are firsts?"

"Yes," he answered firmly. Whether either one of his friends was aware was irrelevant.

He nodded, leaning back in his chair with a charming smile. "I suppose I will be willing to go along with this. They're both extraordinary members - you'll not find better pupils, despite their... oddities. Still, certain circumstances _must_ be met."

"Oh?" Sephiroth questioned, a silver brown raising.

"SOLDIER Fair has shown..." _How to put this?_ "... a certain level of ingenuity combined for a lack of respect for the laws of nature that are... worrisome. If Commander Hewley is going to be mentoring him, I suggest moving him into one of the spare rooms in his suite to minimize any... damage." _There. Tactful_. "As for SOLDIER Kunsel... I suggest the same, simply so no call of 'favoritism' is put out, moving him into Commander Rhapsodos' quarters immediately. Though, I understand he's a bit protective about his possessions... it may be best to allow him to move his things himself."

Genesis' eyes widened and he sputtered incoherently. "Move in?"

The General suppressed the urge to roll his eyes, giving Angeal a look to shut their auburn haired friend up. "The Director did not stutter, Genesis. Kunsel will be living with you as long as this apprenticeship is in effect. Deal with it."

"Are you sure it's wise to break the boys up, sir?" Angeal questioned, more concerned with how he would handle Zack without Kunsel's mediating influence than he was about having the puppy-like timetraveling SOLDIER encroaching on his space.

The Director merely waved a hand. "If they get lonely, I'm sure the four of you could manage a sleep over." He smiled ever so slightly at the two commanders.

Already large azure eyes widened and Genesis made a somewhat choked sound which he hastily turned into a cough. "Of course, I'm sure Sephiroth will bring the snacks."

Lazard smiled with a tinge of smugness to have gotten such a reaction. Pulling up the two files, he nodded to the trio. "I'll draw up the paperwork and have it sent to your offices by this evening, but you can start moving them in and getting them key cards right away."

"My thanks, sir," Sephiroth intoned, steering a still muttering Genesis from the room.

* * *

><p>After much grumbling and a tiny bit of whining, Zack was bounding down the hall, a harassed looking Kunsel in tow. Though he would never admit it- or maybe he would-, he was more happy than he could have thought just being able to hold Kunsel's hand and pull him at a breakneck pace. Especially since there was food waiting for him.<p>

"Zack! _Zack!_ For the love of Gaia, will you slow down?" Kunsel growled, tripping along behind him. Normally he was very well coordinated, but the way his friend moved now... no Third Class moved with that much fluid grace. Not at that speed.

Zack skidded to a stop, letting a child-like giggle bubble out of him at the look on his friend's amazingly expressive set of dusky pink lips. "Okay, okay. Why are you so slow? I'm hungry damn it!"

He growled, swatting the dark spiky hair, then grabbing a bit of it to pull him nearer. Whispering, so no one would hear, he muttered. "Thirds don't _move_ that fast, idiot!"

A somewhat shocked look seeped across Zack's face. "Shit! Was I really going _that_ fast?" He hissed.

"What, you thought I was just dragging my feet to hear my soles squeak?" Kunsel snorted. "_Yes_. You were."

"Well, ya never know," he mumbled, shrugging sheepishly.

He smirked, ruffling the dark hair into an even worse mess. "C'mon. It's not like you're supposed to run in the halls anyway. Might bowl someone ov-"

A blur of blue turned the corner, and crashed into them too quickly for the two friends to move, sending all three to the ground in a heap.

Zack blinked, sitting up and rubbing the back of his head where it cracked on the floor. He was met with a mess of wild blond spikes and two dazed, sky blue eyes. He felt his breath catch as he scrambled over to the younger man. "Spike!" Zack shouted, then promptly launched himself at the younger man.

It took herculean effort to stop the freight train that was the enthused Zack Fair, when he was in full puppy mode. Luckily, though Kunsel didn't precisely fancy himself the "hero type" he was able to grab him by his belts and yank him off the poor guy. "_Zack_, chill." Casting an apologetic glance at the young man, apparently the aforementioned 'Spike' - Cloud was his real name, he believed... though, 'Spike' suited him nicely - and smiled. "Sorry. My friend here got electrocuted the other day. His mind's still a little 'whoo!'"

The blond relaxed, nodding and running a hand through his hair. "Right. Must've thought I was someone else, huh? Sorry to disappoint you."

He smiled wider, getting himself up and hefting Zack up in one motion, then offering Cloud a hand. "No reason we can't get acquainted. I'm Kunsel. This is Zack. SOLDIERs Third, both of us. Your blues say you are too... you are...?"

"Cloud." He smiled back, taking his hand and getting up. "Cloud Strife. I'm new."

Zack's mouth fell open, staring down at the face of someone he thought he would have to wait a lot longer to see. "Spike..." he mumbled.

Cloud frowned slightly, hearing the other teen persist in the name. "Is he... ok?"

Kunsel sighed, pulling out his PHS. "He's... gone through a lot lately. Tell you what. Give me your PHS number and we'll have you over for dinner and show you around, all right? The least we can do."

The weight of the chain around his neck was heavy as he rolled the metal in his fingers once then dropped it, plastering on a fake smile. "Sorry. Guess I wasn't paying attention."

All sorts of puns ran through Kunsel's mind, seeing the sunny smile the younger teen possessed, though something deep down protested at him favoring Zack with it. He didn't look too deeply at that, instead, paying attention as Cloud spoke. "It's all right. I hope you're feeling better soon. And... sure. Dinner would be great. Let me add your numbers..."

Zack beamed, noticeably brightening when Cloud smiled at him. Damn...he'd missed that smile.

Kunsel took down his number and gave his and Zack's over to Cloud, before waving the younger teen on his way.

Then, he grabbed Zack by the belt and proceeded to drag him back to their quarters.

Zack watched over his shoulder as Cloud disappeared down the hall. He bit back the need to run down and scoop him up into a hug, harshly reminding himself that Cloud didn't know him- didn't love him- in this lifetime.

His smile dropped and he turned, letting Kunsel lead him without a fuss, his earlier hunger forgotten.

If you wanted to know what Zack was thinking, or feeling, all you really had to do was look at him; he generally wore his emotions pretty plainly, something that Kunsel was pleased to see hadn't changed with time. And what he had seen with Cloud had been crystal clear. "You love him."

Zack blinked at his friend. Was he really that obvious?

A girlish giggle floated through his mind and he sighed. Aerith was right, he really was an open book. A picture book. "...yeah."

"Well, cheer up. You're a lovable guy. It won't be the _same_, but... you could still date him." He really wasn't good at this. Pacing their apartment, he nabbed his laptop and hacked into the ShinRa mainframe to access Cloud's file. "So, are you going to tell him... about the future?"

Zack shrugged. "I'll have to eventually," he mumbled, fingering the pendant.

Kunsel perked up, tilting his head. "Have to? What, is he involved in your 'save the world' mission from the Goddess?"

"He saved the world the first time. And the second, and the third."

"Riiiiight, stopped the General." He frowned in thought, looking at the profile. The kid must flourish under adversity... because he was nothing much to look at now. "We'll have to train with him some if you want to make him a viable, fighting ally. He's not that tough right now."

He shook his head. "Don't underestimate him. He's strong where it counts. I used to train him in the evenings. He failed the exam last time...he seems...happier now..."

"Because he passed?"

"No...just himself..." he trailed off, blinking at the far wall, lost in thought. "I won't let that happen again, Spike. It's not gonna happen."

Kunsel's PHS vibrated and he pulled it out, checking his new message, from Genesis. "Apparently the things went through. We're apprentices as soon as I get the paperwork done."

Zack's eyes moved to Kunsel and a soft smile tilted the corners of his lips.

Kunsel returned the smile, his heart thumping. He knew he shouldn't respond that way, intellectually, that Zack's heart clearly belonged to Cloud, but... he couldn't help it. Seeing Zack smiling at him like that made him melt a little.

He needed to get out of there. "I'll go make arrangements with the commanders to move our things to their apartments. Why don't you head back to the mess - slowly - and get something to eat? Call me if you need anything."

"Yeah. Alright," he said, moving to the door. Zack paused and turned back to Kunsel. "Hey, thanks...for all of this. This is gonna sound strange but I really missed you."

Giving a two fingered salute, he walked out of the room, heading in the direction of some possibly tasty slop from the chow hall.

Kunsel blinked, feeling his throat choke up a little on him with unexpected emotion. _"I really missed you."_ How those four little words could mean so much...

The PHS vibrated again, likely Genesis wondering if he was on his way. Closing his eyes, he memorized the moment for later, and got down to business.

* * *

><p>Making his way to the elevators with the bulk of his 'grabbable' - and more precious - goods, Kunsel's mind was still on his friend's parting words. So, even though he'd hit himself for it later, the fact that he forgot to 'static' his immediate area was forgivable. Fortunately, he had enough mind to notice when someone entered the elevator with him. A tall someone. With ridiculously long silver hair.<p>

Oh. Sephiroth. Better salute. "General, sir!"

"...Kunsel," Sephiroth murmured, inclining his head slightly. He punched a gold button for the Turks Floor.

Kunsel tipped his head in acknowledgement, eyes narrowing behind his visor as he realized just what floor Sephiroth was headed to. _The Turks._ Damn them. What could they want with the General of SOLDIER that meant anything but them coming to him? Was he... no, he wouldn't have any sort of an _arrangement_... would he? Surely not after he'd just pushed for he and Zack to become apprentices to his two friends... especially knowing that he and Genesis were all ready friends...

The elevator door slid open with a soft hum and the General stepped out, glancing over his shoulder at Kunsel. "Tseng will be informed of the current situation as you were not as thorough as you first assumed. He was, already informed of Mr. Fair's condition and his...unique talents. Please try to play nice." That said, he turned and disappeared down the hall.

Kunsel's jaw dropped, and he openly gaped. That. Fucking. _Traitor_. How _dare_ he! Teal eyes glared through the helm with a passion but he didn't dare say anything to him, just letting him go. _Bastard_.

Fury raging within him, he stood ramrod straight as the elevator finished its rise to its final destination, taking him to the level of the SOLDIER 1sts apartments and stalking off down the hall to Genesis'. Knocking several times furiously, he waited to be let in.

A bored looking SFC opened the door, his normally kept hair a little mussed and his usual attire missing; replaced with dark grey jeans and a plain tee. "You're quick, come in," Genesis said, leaving the door open and going back into his home.

He led the way into a surprisingly warm room; decorated in soft greens and tans. A large couch sat in the middle and every space on the wall available was taken up by full book shelves. "Kitchen is that way," Genesis said, throwing a hand out to the right. He continued down the hall, pointing at each room. "Bathroom, study, my room- do not go in there, understand? Lovely. This is your room," he said, pulling open the farthest door and stepping in.

The room was blue. Really blue.

A large bed took up most of the room and once again the walls were lined with books of every kind. A computer desk sat in the corner and the drapes to the canopy were open.

Setting his things down, Kunsel turned to face the commander, his voice a low snarl. "Did you know Sephiroth had some sort of... _partnership_... going with Tseng?"

Blue eyes blinked at him. Genesis knew of their friendship, hell there were few things Angeal and he didn't know about their friend. However...that probably wasn't the best thing to tell the rather irate third. "Oh?" he said, keeping his tone flat. "Sephiroth does what Sephiroth wants to, you should know that."

"Funny. 'Zard says the same thing about me." He muttered cryptically, beginning to dig through his bags. "I could ruin that rookie. Tear him to so many fucking pieces that there'd be nothing left for ShinRa to use. But, do I do that? _No_. I exercise a little fucking restraint - think about the Gaia-damned consequences to my actions, not just for me but when it ripples out.

"You'd think if a stupid little seventeen year old kid could figure out that that's important, then the fucking GENERAL could get a GODDESS-DAMNED CLUE!"

"SOLDIER," Genesis snapped. "The General is far more than you will probably ever know. Scientific details do not make the man- as you have stated to know. Now, perhaps you could ask him why he felt the need to inform a Fox of the situation. He does not bite." The last was said with a delicate sniff as Genesis turned and left the room, muttering about disrespect and how he was turning into his dark haired friend.

After staying in his new room and fuming for a while, Kunsel remembered his offer to Cloud and grinned guiltily. Reaching into his bag for an apology gift, he stepped out into the hall. "Genesis, I want to apo-" he trailed off, tipping his head to the side. Genesis was in the kitchen, in front of the dining table, muttering to a _monstrous_ feline, held in his arms like a human child - which, if one was talking about a baby, it would easily outweigh. "Cat?"

Genesis glanced over his shoulder, pausing to nuzzle his face into the soft orange fur of the cat's head. "Bahamut, meet Kunsel- you keep him in line when he gets snoopy."

"You have a cat named Bahamut. How did I not know this?" He shook his head, blinking. "Nevermind. I, ah, didn't realize I'd be _here_ so soon... so some plans of mine need to be altered a bit."

He paused, an auburn brow arching. "Oh...?"

He nodded, heading over to the other side of the table and setting down the bag with a soft clink of glass. Opening the bag, he pulled out an unopened bottle of Banora White apple brandy, saying softly. "Zack was dragging me to the mess - literally - we have to work on his understanding of what's 'normal' for his age and rank - and we had a run in with this new third named Cloud Strife, who I invited over for dinner, after realizing Zack was... _acquainted_... with him. Not that Cloud knows that." He gave him a pointed look.

"...and you expect to have this little get together in my home?"

"Well, I'd assumed I'd have one more night at my old place, so no, it wasn't _planned_ here." He palmed one of the lush, candied apples and pulled it out like a shining ruby. "But yes, we do need this to occur. Cloud was a... close associate of Zack's... and the one to defeat Sephiroth in the future. He'll need to be brought up to speed."

Though he would never admit it, the glimmering apple in his new apprentice's hand was the breaking point. "Fine, you may have you little slumber party. Sephiroth is coming for dinner as well," he said, kissing the top of Bahamut's head when he meowed at the mention of the General.

"Great. We can have a few of these for dessert, if you like." He smirked, as if he knew the commander's weakness for them. "Homemade."

Genesis scowled at the Third, balancing the feline in one arm and pulling out his PHS. He sent off a quick message to the General, saying something about cookies.

Kunsel, likewise, sent a note to Zack to retrieve Cloud and Angeal. "Would you like some order in, my treat?"

"That would be wonderful," he replied, looking around at his kitchen.

Kunsel smiled, running through his list of contacts until he reached _Detorre, Maria_, and mentally reviewed. It should be her night on... Walking a bit away from the table, but not so much that either he or Genesis would be fooled into thinking the other man wouldn't overhear, he let his voice drop considerably deeper, and into a lazy drawl. "Maria? It's Lir. Can you send a party pack to ShinRa HQ? Big enough for a handful of SOLDIERs?"

"Sure thing, boss. You want me to put this on your 'tab'?" Maria chuckled, and Kunsel smirked, giving a rich, low laugh.

"Yeah. On my... 'tab'... sure."

"K. One party pack, mark SS, to be delivered to...?"

"Depends. Can you drop it off?" He asked thoughtfully.

"Weeeeeelllll..."

"I need it dropped on the SOLDIER Commander/General's floor. I want someone _discrete_." He emphasized.

"Oh! Geez. Sure thing. Won't hear a word from me, boss. I'll even take the minivan."

"Perfect. Thanks, doll. Bring one of my boys if you need to. They know when to keep their mouths shut." He smiled fondly as she reassured him it would be fine, and that she'd be over in 20 minutes, thanking her again before hanging up.

"..."

Genesis had to work to keep the surprised look off his face. Was that...really his Third?

Kunsel cleared his throat, restoring his light, casual tone. "All right. We'll have some real good food soon. Seriously, some of the best."

"Wonderful..." Genesis nodded once then went back to petting Bahamut who was still curled up, head resting on the man's shoulder and purring loudly. He wandered into the living room and sat down on the plush couch just as the door opened and Sephiroth entered, Tseng close behind. Both of them were holding a platter of cookies.

Kunsel abruptly turned on his heel, getting the bag of candied apples and the brandy and taking them to the kitchen. Feeling outnumbered, he texted for Zack to hurry up before heading back in. "Dinner and our final guests should arrive shortly, and we'll be able to... talk."

"Lovely, come sit." Genesis motioned for Sephiroth to take the spot next to him and the other did so, reaching out to ruffle Bahamut's ears with what could possibly be classified as a fond smile.

The silence stretched on between the group until Bahamut made a loud warbling sound and wiggled his way into the General's lap, his tail flicking over Genesis' face. The over grown cat nuzzled the man's neck and set to licking his cheek, making loud, wet lapping noises. A snort came from Sephiroth as he brought his hands up to pet the cat. The snort soon turned into a chuckle and eventually a laugh when Bahamut started on his nose.

Tseng raised a brow, amused, and a bit relieved to see the tension begin to drain out of Kunsel; he was aware the nosy Third strongly disliked the Turks, and hoped tonight might shed some light on _why_. The teen would make an invaluable ally if he could be persuaded to be. "That's quite the feline, Commander."

"He is quite lovely, is he not?" Genesis' smile grew. Honestly, he loved Bahamut. Blood would be shed it that cat were ever upset.

"A beautiful creature indeed." The Turk mused softly. "Wherever did you acquire such an animal?"

"A box," Sephiroth said around his impromptu bath. "In Sector Four I believe. He is not yet full grown."

"Hmm." He raised a brow, thoughtful. "I see. Then, he is too young to have offspring?"

A chuckle came from the commander, "A few more months and he should be able to yes. You have a cat as well, Tseng?"

The young Turk shook his head, smiling faintly. "No, but... there was a boy who seemed to think he was smuggling a similar feline in with him into his apartment last night. Bedraggled little thing."

Genesis blinked at him. "Ah, I see. You thought it might have come from this beast."

He nodded. "I hated to presume such... indiscretion, but, yes."

The two on the couch shared a laugh at that and Bahamut finally pronounced the General's face clean with a final yowl and a nuzzle.

The soft tones of the door ringing got Kunsel to his feet, nodding to the others. "That'd be our food. I'll get it."

The mouthwatering scents of well-made food hit him like a wall when he opened the door, smiling charmingly at the Kalm-transplant, who smiled back at him brightly. "We've got a Party Pack for this address. Courtesey of _Anonymous_."

The Third grinned. "Thanks, miss. We appreciate the swift service. I'll take it in -"

"We'll help ya, sir." A lithely muscled boy at her side is balancing several boxes with ease, his larger companion nodding slightly.

"Well, all right then. Come this way." He led them in, smirking inwardly at how, aside from a cheery hello from the woman, there was no real acknowledgement from the workers to his ShinRa companions - no gawking, whispers, or non-looking. Just simple casualty that couldn't be faked.

Putting down the boxes on the table, he ruffled the smaller boy's hair affectionately and saw them out, telling them to stay safe and that the food was appreciated. Closing the door, he moved back in, and set about setting up the various dishes, humming to himself.

He was just setting the final platter into place, when there was a polite knock on the door, followed by Angeal sliding his keycard to let himself in. "Genesis? Zack said -"

"Holy Planet it smells amazing in here!" Zack yelped, bounding over to the table. He sniffed the boxes in a surprisingly delicate manner than gasped. "Oh my Gaia! Lau-lau!"

"What the hell did you just say?" Genesis questioned, standing up and moving around the couch.

"Lau-lau!" Zack cheered, just as quickly. "It's meat! In leaves! And it's good!"

"Gongagan delicacy." Kunsel chuckled, ruffling his friend's hair. "Close the door, come in. There's food from everywhere, so you can dig in. Plates and silverware are in the center and I'll get drinks out."

Genesis paused mid step, catching sight of a golden spot near the door. "Who...are you?" He asked, eyebrows raising as he took in the mass of blond spikes and bright blue eyes.

"Cloud Strife, Commander, Sir!" Cloud saluted, looking a bit uncomfortable but professional. "Zack and Kunsel said I was supposed to join them...?"

Azure eyes blinked down at him. Hadn't...Kunsel said something about a 'Cloud' defeating Sephiroth? _Sephiroth?_ "_You_...are Cloud?"

The teen's cheeks pinkened and he nodded. "Yes, sir."

"Stop staring at him," Sephiroth said, coming to stand behind his friend- the behemoth of an animal still firmly in his grasp. "You will frighten him, Genesis."

Normally, if he'd been simply confronted with the General - even one being so kind towards him - Cloud would have been extremely nervous. However, all thought melted away at the sight of the massive, red tabby style feline in his arms. "Aren't you _handsome?_"

"Excuse me?" Sephiroth blinked down at the blond. Had he just...did he just...just _ask that?_

The deep, rich voice was like a bucket of ice water, and Cloud squeaked, looking up at the bemused General and Commander. _Ohmygod!_ "Him! The-the _cat!_ I've never seen one like that... so... so _big_..."

"I'm sure you haven't," Genesis muttered, smirking.

"WHAT! No! I mean... wait... you _can't_ mean..." The poor boy was turning a very pretty shade of red by now.

"I mea-"

"_Genesis_, leave the boy alone." Angeal rumbled, placing a calming hand on Cloud's shoulder. "Come on. Dinner's waiting."

A yelp came from the auburn haired man and Sephiroth scowled down at him, dropping his hand from its raised position and hugging Bahamut tight as he strode over to the table. The feline gave a content rumble and licked its lips lazily.

Rubbing the back of his head, Genesis followed, "Traitorous monster."

Angeal turned as well, chuckling, and led Cloud to the table, sighing in exasperation at the sight of his apprentice reaching grabby hands toward the Gongagan dish. "Puppy, _no_. Dish it onto a plate and come back for more."

"Awww, 'Geal!" Zack whined, turning some impressive puppy eyes on him; big and watery and so vulnerable. "I'm hungry..."

The dark haired commander arched a brow, apologizing to Cloud, who just grinned and watched him cross over to Zack, dishing him up some of the Lau-lau. "Here."

Zack took the plate with a grin and grabbed a fork, moving away from the table.

Angeal ruffled his hair, looking over the spread, both impressed by the quality and variety of food and a bit horrified at the thought of how much it must have _cost_.

"Just eat, 'Geal," Genesis said, placing a hand gently on the other's back for just a moment.

"This is exceptional." Tseng murmured softly over a serving of some Wutain dish. "But, the only place outside of little Wutai and Wutai itself that serves such delicious sukiyaki is Anonymous." He slit a glance at Sephiroth and Genesis. "I was not aware you frequented."

Genesis wiggled a finger at Kunsel. "I do not eat out, neither does Sephiroth or 'Geal I don't think. He ordered for us."

"How did..." Tseng had meant to ask how the Third had managed to afford such a sumptuous meal on his measly pay, out of honest curiosity - and hope that perhaps he could arrange something similar - but found himself quickly derailed as he found himself looking at a teal-eyed, snowy-haired SOLDIER that, he supposed, must be Kunsel. Kunsel _without his helmet_.

Kunsel blushed a pale pink, raking a gloved hand back through his hair with a wry smirk. "What?"

Tseng blinked, quickly realizing that the face, though he knew he hadn't seen it, was somehow familiar. And, he knew from where. He was the perfect blend of Reziel and Freya Liraz. Veld had assassinated them. Did he know there had been a child?_ ~I suppose it doesn't matter now_...~ He wouldn't tell. "Your secret is safe with me, Kunsel. I am not here to spy on anyone. My agenda is my own."

Kunsel smiled faintly, nodding once. "Good. Welcome in, then. Eat up, and we'll talk. You want some tea?"

Tseng smirked dryly. "I presume you know how I like it?" At Kunsel's wide grin, he chuckled. "Then, yes please."

"Tea?" Sephiroth questioned, still smiling. The young Turk had excellent taste when it came to their favorite drink. "I would be interested in getting some as well."

Kunsel nodded, selecting a couple unlabelled bags and setting about steeping them in boiling water from a thermos that came with the meal. To Tseng's surprise and pleasure, he made the tea with the effortless ease of long practice, and served it promptly. "Here. You should find it to your liking."

"Thank you." Trying a sip, the Turk sighed blissfully and nearly purred with pleasure; there was nothing quite like the perfect cup of tea... and this was bliss in a cup.

Sephiroth as well, sighed around the warmth. "Time to go, Baha," he murmured, depositing the cat on the floor with a fond pat.

The cat did its best impression of a scowl and flipped his tail, sauntering off to find some other willing source of love.

Large blue eyes landed on a mess of spikes and Bahamut cocked his head to the side, mewling quietly. There was something in his home.

He padded across the floor and pawed at the base of Cloud's leg.

Cloud paused in the midst of eating his lamb stew, a delicacy from the Nibel Region that he'd been instantly drawn to, and looked down at the gentle pressure on his leg. Seeing the commander's beautiful cat at his feet, he smiled softly and reached down a hand for him to sniff, cooing softly. "Hello there."

A long, rough tongue came out and cleaned the fingers presented to him. Bahamut gave a sniff and a soft meow, propping himself up with his front paws on the Cloud's legs. "Meow?"

The young Third grinned, charmed by the feline. "Did you want up?"

In answer, the furry animal launched himself into Cloud's lap.

It happened in slow motion for Cloud. A yelp - his own? - and the furry mammoth collided with his chest, tumbling him back over the bar stool. Instinct kicked in and he let go of the food - sacrifices must be made - to hold tight to the purring bundle and land solidly on his back, making sure no harm came to him.

A fuzzy nose nuzzled Cloud's chin and bright yellow eyes gazed down at him.

Genesis stared blankly as his cat sat on the young Third in his apartment. His eyes fell on the spilt food and he scowled. He wasn't exactly sure who to blame- Cloud for spilling, Bahamut for knocking the poor blond over, or Sephiroth for letting the beast go in the first place.

"What the hell?" Zack squawked, putting his empty plate down and bounding over. He kneeled down beside Cloud and blinked wide eyes at the fuzzy monstrosity. "When did you get a cat, Gen?"

"How did you _miss_ him?" Angeal wondered, shaking his head, all ready having fetched the cleaning supplies and setting about taking care of the mess.

"Speaking of missing things... there is some information that is missing I would like to be filled in on." Tseng noted calmly over his tea.

"Yes, as wonderful as the tea is," Sephiroth said quietly, "I believe there is a reason we are here. A non-feline one."

Kunsel snorted, selecting a few bits of several dishes before settling in. "All right. We'll start from the beginning, for Cloud and Tseng. Zack, how do you want to do this?"

He sighed, flopping back to sit next to Cloud on the floor. "I don't really want to go over everything. Just Spike over here..."

Cloud frowned slightly, petting Bahamut for comfort as he felt some sort of preemptive chill trace down his spine. "Guys? I thought... I mean... this isn't just a 'welcome the new guy' thing, is it?"

Zack reached down and ruffled the blond spikes. "Not exactly, Cloudy."

"There is much to consider. Perhaps our local source of knowledge can paraphrase for him?" The General suggested.

A white brow arched and Kunsel snorted at the reference. How very interesting they all looked to him - even the Turk! "All right. Cloud. This is going to sound... odd... but I want you to bear with us. Do you believe in miracles?"

Cloud nodded instantly. "Yes."

Zack's grin widened to an inhuman size at the response.

"Good." He nodded to Zack. "You're looking at one."

The blond blinked, looking at the dark haired Third curiously. "I... I don't understand?"

"There was a time _before_ this time. And things went terribly, terribly wrong." Kunsel began. "Heroes fell, and the world turned upside-down. The world was very nearly destroyed at the hands of a beloved hero gone mad, and was saved by someone who never thought he'd be able to do such a thing."

The hero in question wrinkled his nose at the statement, but remained silent, sipping his tea.

"Zack?" Cloud wondered, glancing at the man in question, assuming he was the savior.

"Nope. I died."

The youth blanched. "Oh! I'm... I'm sorry."

Zack ruffled the blond spikes again, still grinning. "S'okay! It was for a good cause." His smile softened somewhat and after a moment he cleared his throat, jerking his hand back.

"It was you." Kunsel's soft words saved Zack from Cloud's curiosity, blue eyes bugging in shock.

"Me? I said I believe in _miracles_, not in impossibilities," Cloud deadpanned, glancing around the room nervously.

"Cloud, in the world _before_, there were some apparent differences. You were younger, and didn't make it into SOLDIER yet. I believe you were a trooper at the time - " he cast a glance at Zack and received a nod, "- that a mission to your hometown of Nibelheim came up. You, Zack, the General and some non-consequential others went to tend to an issue at the reactor. At the time, the General was under the mistaken impression that his mother was 'Jenova' - this will come into play later, you with me so far?"

Cloud nodded slowly, uncertain of how much he _believed_, but following it nonetheless.

"Upon reaching the reactor, they found Jenova. In a Mako tube - because she's an _alien_." He deadpanned. "Needless to say, this screwed with the General's head and he disappeared into ShinRa Manor for days."

"You left before he got to it." Kunsel retorted, waving a hand. "Apparently, when you get 'that look' on your face, we're not supposed to let you go off and lock yourself up somewhere. It's not healthy. For _anyone_."

The General frowned. "What look?"

"You do this _thing_. With your hair."

"_Thing?_"

"You pet your hair like a girl."

"Genesis!" Angeal hissed.

Sephiroth's eyes widened as Genesis waved his fork in a nonchalant manner. "He does, Angeal! You've seen it!"

"I _do not!_"

"You do," Zack chirped. "It's cute."

"You were saying something about ShinRa Manor, Kunsel? What was he _doing_ there?" Tseng interrupted before things could get further out of hand.

"Reading all of Professor Creepy's notes in the basement." Teal eyes rolled. "Why he'd taken them as Gospel I don't know. Also, I don't know why he didn't explore - just a little! If only he'd looked around..."

"Looked around...?" Sephiroth asked, a little impatiently.

"Your father's there." Kunsel informed him, unusually gentle. "To this day. Although, Zack informs me that he's been... tampered with... by Hojo."

"Vincent," Zack said, "I should have just poked him to get his ass out of that coffin when I had the chance. Guy snores like a beast."

Sephiroth froze. "_What?_" He bit out through clenched teeth.

"You mean there really _is_ somebody sleeping in a coffin in the basement?" Cloud yelped.

"Vincent _Valentine?_" Tseng murmured, a bit breathlessly.

"That's the guy!"

"_Vincent Valentine_ is locked in a coffin, in the basement of ShinRa Manor? After being... _experimented_ on by that... that... _monstrous_, beastly creature that calls itself a man?" Tseng's eyes were pools of black fire, fury so great that it showed through his professional mask.

"Uh, yeah," Zack affirmed with a nod.

Kunsel snorted and pulled out his PHS. "I take it we're taking a trip?"

"Indeed," The General replied, fiddling with his hair- once again.

"Right. Shall I try to just... schedule a training mission in the Nibel region? Or perhaps a vacation? You're overdue and Zack and I make a good excuse for either."

"Hey wait!" Cloud interrupted, blushing when six pairs of eyes - five of them glowing - turned on him. "I'm from Nibelheim!"

Tseng raised a brow. "I believe that was stated."

"Well..." He took in a deep breath, gathering his courage. "I don't know if I believe all this stuff - I still want to hear what all happened that _I_ had to save the world... but... I'm coming too."

"Strife, your mentorship with myself is allowing you to go on said excursion anyway. Pipe down."

"Sir?" Cloud asked, bewildered. Surely he hadn't heard what he thought he had?

A silver brow rose and Sephiroth set his empty tea cup down. "Did I stutter?"

"No sir!" He shook his head, eyes still wide. "But... me?"

"Yes, that is what I said. The paperwork will be filed tomorrow. We will move your things in the morning."

"_Move?_"

"Yes. It is customary for mentors to provide quarters for their students. I.E, you will be living with me. Is this a problem?"

"N-no sir!" The poor thing was looking awfully gobsmacked by now. Thought he was merely getting fed, and was finding out that he was a world hero in another life, and soon-to-be apprentice to the General himself in this one.

"Good," Sephiroth said, turning his attention back to Kunsel.

Kunsel had his PHS held out, and was smiling, bringing it back to his ear after a pause. "As you see, Director, there is a final addition to be made."

"Apparently." Lazard chuckled. "I'm almost insulted you haven't invited me to your party, Kunsel. But, then, we both have our duties. You owe me, though."

"Put it on my tab." The Third smirked, sharing a laugh with the director before adding. "Can you get us a training mission to the Nibel region? Subtly? Just... say it's for the dragons there - I'm sure there will be a complaint ready in time to be referenced on the mission sheet."

"I suppose I can manage that... though, subtlety will be... difficult. I'll do what I can. Is there anything else?"

"Mentorship papers," Sephiroth said, somewhat loudly.

"I'll have them sent to your quarters. File them tonight and you should be able to leave -"

"We need to leave as soon as possible." Tseng interjected.

"Tonight," Sephiroth agreed.

"This _could_ work in our favor, 'Zard." Kunsel spoke quickly. "If we leave quickly, people won't have time to find out, or stop us. It takes _time_ for things to happen in ShinRa. The only people who would even make a move to do something that would move _fast_ enough are the Turks... and... they won't complain. Not this time."

"You have a point, Kunsel. All right. Permission to leave granted. But, I expect you all to be on call if you're needed. The official report is this is simply a training mission. You'll be stopping by the home towns of Zack and Cloud to inform their families of their apprenticeships if you need an excuse to stop in towns."

"All right. Thanks for your help, Lazard. We'll talk - later." Kunsel hung up, smiling fondly, then laughed when all the PHS' in the room beeped with mission summons. "Prompt, isn't he?"

Genesis snorted. "I'm sure he would be for you."

"We need to move," Sephiroth stated, standing and motioning for Cloud to do the same. "We will retrieve your things and meet the rest of you on the roof."

Kunsel slanted a startled and wary look at his mentor, but gave a casual salute to Sephiroth. Cloud, of course, after apologizing to Bahamut, was on his feet and following obediently.

The two swept out of the room, The General calling a quiet 'Fifteen minutes' over his shoulder.

Angeal and Kunsel immediately set about putting the food back in the boxes, the former marveling that the boxes were, in fact, insulated to keep the food fresh longer.

Tseng was all ready on his way to requisition a helicopter.

With a sigh, Genesis moved to help with the boxes, kicking Zack's thigh on the way to make him move.

The Third made a startled yelp but crawled up and set about doing what he could to help somewhat, ending up on the couch entertaining Bahamut.

* * *

><p>Cloud ended up leading the rest of the way to his quarters in the Third's level, showing the General in, absurdly pleased that none of his roommates were in.<p>

"Mrrow?"

Almost.

"..." Sephiroth froze mid step. "Is that...yours?"

The Third blushed, nodding. "Yes, sir. She was lost, and scared, and all wet and -"

"That is not living with me."

"But-but, General, sir, I can't _abandon her!_ She depends on me!" Cloud swept across the room, sweeping up his light blue hoodie as a little orange and cream ball of fluff tumbled into view.

"Strife..."

"She's just a baby! She's got no parents - all she's got is me! You can't take away the only home she knows. That's not _fair!"_ Big blue eyes looked up at him defiantly as he cradled the hoodie around the purring creature. "If being your apprentice means I can't keep my promise to watch after her, then... then... maybe I don't _want_ to be!"

The General's eyes narrowed, glancing between the two balls of fluff. Strife was doing a fair impression of a mother chocobo. "You would refuse the opportunity of a life time for a...kitten?"

"If it means I always have to do what you say, and I can't follow _my_ heart sometimes and do what_ I_ think is right, then I don't think it's that great." Cloud retorted stubbornly, glaring at him fiercely.

Not once in his rather short life, had anyone so..._small_ and...possibly..._cute_, dared to defy him. Much to his horror, he was rather impressed with the young man. Strength of heart was something a SOLDIER needed. "Fine. The fuzzball may come."

A bright, sunny smile lit up the younger man's face and he all but flew over and hugged the General. Until, of course, he realized what he was doing, and jumped back with a squeak, blushing madly. "Th-thank you, sir!"

Uncomfortable with the random display of affection, Sephiroth cleared his throat. "Yes, well. Hurry up. We need to be leaving. That..." He waved a hand at the cat, "Will stay with Bahamut while we are away."

"Sir, yes sir!" Cloud slipped the hoodie on over his regulation gear and put the kitten in the front pocket while he gathered his few possessions. "Ready to go!"

"Good, do you need...help?"

"Only if we're taking the stairs, Sir." He quipped.

Sephiroth shrugged, taking a bag anyway and headed out the door; new pets in tow.

Cloud followed Sephiroth quietly, one hand in his pocket to keep the kitten quiet and occupied as they travelled to the elevators.

The General stood in a tense silence. He assumed he was supposed to speak to the younger man...but what to say? Angeal would most likely chastise him for upsetting the blond and Sephiroth wasn't willing to risk further embarrassment in front of Genesis.

"General, sir?" The blue-eyed Third asked hesitantly. "Do you... believe what Kunsel said?"

He turned his attention to the man next to him, mulling the question over for a moment. "Yes," he nodded. "I have seen a few things that I would not be able to explain any other way and I have tried to. Third Class Kunsel may be a fox, but he is on our side."

Cloud nodded. For all his defiance earlier, he still held the General's opinion in high esteem. But, if he said Kunsel was telling the truth... "Then... I really...?"

"It would seem so. Zackary has said on multiple occasions that you did- three times to be exact."

Blue eyes just blinked at him, and he shook his head. "I'm going to get the whole story out of him."

"Good luck to you, I do not believe any of us have managed to get the _whole_ story."

"Not even Kunsel?" A golden brow arched in surprise.

Sephiroth shook his head. "He may seem like it, but I would say there are quite a few gaps in his theories. Especially regarding you."

"Oh." Cloud frowned in thought. "I'll have to ask Zack, I guess..."

The elevator door slid open and Sephiroth stepped out, waiting for Cloud to do the same, and walked down the hall, sliding his keycard to open Genesis' door. "Genesis. Bahamut is going to have a playmate for the next couple days."

"Excuse me?" A head of auburn hair poked out of the bedroom and Genesis stepped out, shirtless and tugging on his gloves.

Cloud adjusted his hold on the kitten, pulling her ruffled self out of his hoodie pocket, eliciting a yowl at the sudden light. "I... uhm..."

"Oh, so it was you," Genesis said, stepping forward. He ruffled the kitten around the ears, eyes softening. "It's darling. What is its name?"

"I haven't had a chance to give her a proper name yet. I just got her the other night, and it has to be_ the right _name." He insisted.

Genesis pulled the bundle out of Cloud's grip and held her up to his face, humming when her nose bumped his. "I dub thee Fira, until you are grown and perhaps then you can be a mastered Firaga." That said, he set her back down in Cloud's arms and went to finish getting dressed.

Cloud blinked, cuddling the now-named kit close. "_Fira?_ Did he just name you after..." Spotting Bahamut coming over to check them out, he sighed. "Yes. Yes he did."

The General chuckled next to the Third. "Genesis is odd. You will get used to him." He glanced down the hall, a soft smile pulling at his lips. "You will come to love him. Or fear him. Either one."

He looked at him thoughtfully. "You don't seem to fear anybody."

A silver brow arched and Sephiroth glanced down. "You would be correct, Cloud."

"Oh." Cloud blinked wide eyes, blushing faintly. "I... didn't know."

"That would be you and everyone else," he flashed a soft smile, voice very quiet. "And I intend to keep it that way. I am far less oblivious than one would assume."

The Third nodded, smiling softly. "It's ok. I can keep a secret."

"That is wonderful. I would hate to have to kill my first apprentice."

"Considering Zack would return the favor? Yeah. Probably a good thing." Kunsel, helmet on once more, saluted them, and headed for the helipad.

"He has a point," Genesis said, tossing them both a smile. He was fully geared, Rapier at his side. "Just set her down with Bahamut, he's very gentle. The worst that could happen is he will sit on her."

"Are you _sure_ he won't eat her?" Cloud asked warily, setting the kitten down by his boots.

The Commander chuckled, shaking his head. "No need to worry, little chocobo, your chick is safe here."

"We need to move," Sephiroth said, taking the small kitten and depositing her on the couch next to Bahamut. "Let's go."

They met with Angeal and Zack in the elevator, somehow Kunsel and Tseng unsurprisingly absent - likely all ready at the top - another reason for haste.

Cloud slipped into the elevator last, having travelled behind Genesis and Sephiroth, unable to quite match their longer strides and only willing to scurry as much as he could without being ridiculous. In the reflection of the metal, he admired the group. Sephiroth in his monochrome glory - his new mentor - and beside him, Genesis - a splash of color, tapping Rapier against his leg to some unheard beat. In the back, were Angeal and Zack - like two sides of the same coin, tall and dark, standing proud with massive slabs of steel masquerading as blades hanging from their backs and...

Oh _shit_.

Angeal must have had some kind of radar for troubled youths, because one brow raised and he murmured. "Are you all right, Cloud?"

"I forgot my sword." He mumbled, mortified, feeling his face and ears flush red.

"Oh right!" Zack shouted, successfully startling everyone in elevator. He dug around in his shirt and pulled off the chain around his neck. He held it out to Cloud. "This is yours. You said I'd know the right time to give it to you and, well, I think that's now seeing as you don't have one."

"I... gave you a necklace?" The youth looked puzzled, accepting it.

"No. The sword. That's your sword."

A golden brow arched incredulously. "Zack, the sword's like... four inches long. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Hey! It's a Buster, Spike! It'll...uh...get bigger some time...the Goddess shrunk it. I don't think she'd keep it tiny..." He trailed off the scratching the back of his head. Actually...Minerva just might.

"All right... I'll just, ah... here." Carefully, Cloud slipped the necklace over his spikes and slipped it into his shirt against his skin. He smiled and was about to say something when a sudden pain hit his ear so fiercely, his hand smacked onto it to try and stop it. "Ow-shit! What the hell?"

Zack lurched forward, knocking Genesis and Angeal into the walls. "Cloudy, you okay? What's wrong!"

The younger teen blushed, offering an embarrassed grimace of a smile. "Ear hurts."

"Oh wow," The dark haired teen leaned in, eyes wide. "It looks just like the one you had before."

"Zackary, must you be so...so much like a galumphing behemoth?" Genesis snapped.

"Galumphing?" Angeal raised a brow, not sure if that was evidence of his friend's broad vocabulary or his creativity.

"Yes, 'Geal. It describes your...puppy perfectly."

"One _what?_" Cloud asked softly, ignoring them.

"Earring" Zack chirped happily, leaning back once more.

"_What?_"

A tan hand reached up and yanked the sword off his back, nearly slicing off Genesis' ear. The auburn haired man gave a startled yelp that Zack ignored in favor of rubbing the metal quickly. He then held it up to Cloud's face. "Look."

"Oh _wow_..." He fingered the wolf head piercing in amazement; it was _perfect_ - much better than the simple silver stud he'd been contemplating.

Behind them, Angeal cleared his throat. "_Puppy._..."

"Huh?" Zack turned, glancing over his shoulder. "What, 'Geal?"

"Swords are not meant to be used as playthings, or..." he waved to them, "_mirrors_. They are weapons, the tools with which we mete out justice and deserve respect as such. Even were they not, you shouldn't be flailing it around in a _glass elevator_."

Zack just shrugged. "Swords are great tools! For everything. Besides, I was careful."

"You nearly took Gen's ear off, pup." Angeal disagreed. "Redefine careful."

"He has another one!"

"That one is being used already. Kindly leave my extremities alone," Genesis growled.

Seeing the two Commanders were less than amused, even if his own mentor was, Cloud grabbed Zack's hand the second the soft ding announced that they had arrived on the rooftop. "We're here. Come on. Chopper's waiting."

Sephiroth strode out of the box, snagging Cloud's collar in the process and dragging him along. "Please refrain from picking up habits from the puppy."

"Hey!"

"Words of wisdom, Seph," Genesis muttered, still covering his ear. "Let's go, it's cold."

"You're kidding, right?" Cloud arched a brow at him, looking back at the Red Commander incredulously.

"No," he snapped, walking past Cloud. "There's a reason I'm wearing three shirts and have more to put on!"

"Might've even brought underwear." Kunsel mused, leaning against the side of the helicopter.

A long string of curses came from Genesis as he climbed up into the helicopter. Sephiroth snorted, following him in with a sigh. He moved around, entering the front and taking up the position of copilot. Angeal followed, taking a seat by Genesis, with Kunsel and Cloud slipping in around Zack.

The dark haired third bounced with excitement. He loved flying. "Oh..." Zack trailed off eyes going wide as he remembered something.

"Forget something, Zack?" Angeal asked.

"Last time Cloud got motion sickness...Mako takes that away, right?"


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER:** Do we...? *checks papers* No, apparently we _still_ don't own it.

Sunset in Love, EvilKookies, we would have loved to reply to your reviews, but you have PMs disabled. :( Still, thank you for taking the time to review, and thanks to everyone else for sticking with us!

* * *

><p>As it turned out, yes, Mako <em>did<em> fix motion sickness. For which they all were grateful. The ride was smooth and calm, for the most part spent listening to anecdotes from everyone about their hometowns, the only rough spot, a small argument between Zack and Genesis on the Commander's lack of creativity in use of summons.

When the helicopter finally landed and they all piled out, the cold air hit Genesis full on. "Shiva's tits! Why is it so fucking cold in this bloody town?"

"Because we're a mountain town. A _small_ mountain town, at one in the morning. So can you _please_ quiet down?" Cloud hissed, not wanting to deal with all the people he'd been so glad to leave behind in the first place.

Genesis glared at him, pulled his duster tighter around himself. "Fine, lead the way, mountain man."

The blond huffed, turning to tell the others to follow, when his eyes suddenly bulged, seeing Kunsel activate his bracer and suddenly... suddenly the helicopter was _gone_. "What did you _do?_"

"Hm? Oh, transform-mini'd it." He chuckled lightly, walking over to a dark spot on the ground and picking up the tiny helicopter. "Can't _leave_ it here."

A hand clapped Kunsel on the back. "Damn, I always knew you were smart," Zack said, obviously still his cheerful self even after such a long flight.

"Well, someone's gotta be." He teased, chuckling. "So, where's the inn?"

"We're not going to the inn!" Cloud insisted. "No. Just... no. We'll go to my house."

"Fine by me," Genesis hissed. "Now, can we move? I'm fucking freezing my ass off." He wandered over to Cloud's side and latched onto his arm. "Lead. Now. Go."

With a sound somewhat akin to a snarl, Zack yanked Genesis off of Cloud and grabbed the previously occupied arm. Even in the cold, Genesis still managed to snicker at the puppy. Biting back another laugh, he made his way over to Angeal and snuggled up to his side. He didn't give a flying fuck who saw. He was cold damn it. With his free hand, he reached out and jerked Sephiroth against his side. His teeth chattered and he could feel himself shivering. "C-can we please go."

The General blinked down at his friend. Genesis usually wasn't so touchy. He brushed that thought aside, they also weren't usually in a mountain town that had snow for more than half the year. Instead, he allowed himself to be used as a secondary heater.

Blinking at them all in surprise, Cloud shrugged and decided to go with it, letting Zack hang on his arm even though it made him blush a little, heading off away from town to the outskirts. There were only a few houses here, cottage type, with a first story and a second half 'loft' that he'd loved as a boy, even though it was too cold most of the time, except when it was too hot.

Heading to his house, he came to the door and knocked loudly. "Ma?"

After a few knocks, a rustling came from one of the windows and they were pushed open. A woman with long, wild blonde hair stuck her head out, a pair of this glasses perched on her nose. "Who the hell is bangin' on my door at this time of night!"

She blinked over at the young man standing on her door step. "Cloud?"

Cloud waved sheepishly at his mother. "Yeah. Uhm, I'm not in any trouble. I'm actually on a mission but... we need a place to stay overnight..." He gestured to the other six men. One of whom was hanging on to him still. Whoops.

The woman blinked, then disappeared back into the house, the window slamming shut.

"Cloud?" Zack stared down at him, eyes wide. "Is she...is...she-"

"Give her a minute." He chuckled, stepping back from the door.

Seconds later, the door was flung open and, nearly smacking Zack's face. "Cloud!" The woman from the window flew out, flinging her arms around the younger blond. "Oh, Cloud you're home."

"Yeah... about that. Can we come inside? Commander Rhapsodos is getting chilled, and apparently, that makes him cranky..." Cloud murmured.

"Ah, well I can't have any bitchy men standing on my doorstep," She said with a smile, stepping back and gesturing to the door. "Come in, come in!"

Cloud tugged Zack in, and the others followed, eager for warmth and curious about their hostess.

She ushered them into the living room and into various seats. The house was small, but homey; hand sewn quilts were spread over most of the furniture and thick rugs were laid on every inch of the floor. A fire was going strong and a large pot of water was placed over it. "Welcome, can I get you boys anything? I'm sure there's something edible in the kitchen. Muffins perhaps."

The three firsts were smashed together on the couch, Genesis with a look of pure bliss on his face as he snuggled under a quilt in between the two other men. Zack was nearby, on the floor, cuddling a big fluffy rug, with Kunsel leaning against one wall and Tseng on the other, both within strategic points to watch the door and windows. Cloud had slipped away a moment and returned with a fresh muffin, dotted with small bluish-purple berries. "'ish gud, ma."

"Cloud Strife! Do not speak with your mouth full," she snapped, wagging a finger at him. The smirk on her face somewhat detracted from her stern tone however.

Zack snorted, ducking his head into the rug to muffle his laughter.

Cloud grinned smugly, blue eyes twinkling as he walked over, swallowing the hearty bite and putting an arm around the petite woman. "This, is my ma. Ma, the big guy on the right there is Commander Angeal Hewley. He's Zack's mentor - Zack's the nut giggling into the wolf pelt -"

Zack poked out two fingers in a wiggly salute, flashing the woman a grin

The younger Third snorted, pointing at Kunsel. "That's Kunsel, and Commander Genesis Rhapsodos is his mentor - he's the one in the red in the middle there -"

Kunsel nodded to the woman, grinning.

"You make lovely quilts," Genesis murmured, snuggling deeper.

The woman smiled at them, inclining her head. "Why, thank you."

Cloud smiled proudly, pride in his mother shining in his eyes. "Behind us is Tseng, of the Turks. And over there, is General Sephiroth... _my_ mentor."

"It's lovely to meet you all," she said cheerfully. "I'm Maryanna, and I hope you make yourselves all at home as long as you need." She squeezed Cloud's side, whispering a very quiet, very quick, "I'm so proud of you," in their native tongue.

The youth swallowed hard, touched, and hugged his mother back, grinning and nodding, replying similarly. "Thank you, Ma."

"Thank you for the use of your home," The General said, giving a hesitant smile. The woman was...strange. He couldn't help but like her though, he could see where Cloud got some of that fire from.

"Do you mind if we pile up in the loft?" Cloud asked. "We'll be off early tomorrow - we've got some business to attend to and we don't exactly want the busybodies poking in our business."

Maryanna wrinkled her nose at the mention of the townspeople. "It's your room, Cloud. You don't ever have to ask to use it. You know that."

"Yeah, but it's polite to do it and all." He grinned, kissing her temple. "Night, then. Sleep well."

"Good night, baby," she leaned up, kissing each of his cheeks and turned to the rest of the group that had yet to move. "Well? Does your hostess get a hug or not?"

Zack leapt up and promptly swept the small woman into a hug, the pelt still clenched in his grasp. "Good night!" He chirped.

Maryanna laughed, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "I was teasing you big oaf, but I appreciate it just the same. It's nice to know Cloud has such charming friends."

"Puppy..." Angeal groaned, pointing to the pelt. "Down. You can't have it."

Cloud's mother made a shushing noise at Angeal and wrapped the pelt around Zack tighter. "It's yours sweetheart, make sure you don't forget it when your lot go home."

The pout that had worked itself onto the Third's face melted away and he stuck his tongue out at Angeal.

Angeal, in turn, smiled warmly at the woman, nodding his thanks for her graciousness.

"Now," Cloud's mother said with a wave of her hand. "Off to bed. We wake up at five here and breakfast will be ready. Don't leave without eating."

"Yes, Ma." Cloud chuckled, nodding with his head to get the others to follow him.

"I will remain on the first floor to guard the door." Tseng spoke quietly, eyes flickering between the Strifes. "... if that is acceptable?"

"Of course. The couch is very comfortable. I'll go get you some pillows." Maryanna turned and disappeared into a side room, humming to herself.

Tseng smiled faintly in appreciation, and Cloud just chuckled, waving. "All right. You do that. We'll see you in the morning."

The loft was spacious, with a small bed in the corner opposite a medium sized pine dresser with several pictures on it, mostly of Cloud and his mother at various stages in his life. Pelts lay thick on the floor, keeping it warm during the cold months, and at the opposite end was a homemade weapon rack hosting a pair of bows, filled quivers leaning against the wall with sheathed swords, and easily a dozen glinting hunting knives laid out in a wooden box near a shotgun and pistol.

Zack skipped over to the bed, instantly flopping down onto it. "Gaia, Cloud. This is your room? Your bed is so soft! Why did you mom keep all the weapons up here? You could have hurt yourself. Hey, your pillow smells nice."

"They're mostly mine." Cloud informed him, regarding the weapons. "I know how to handle them."

"Awww," Zack cooed sleepily. "My little Cloudy is all grown up."

"Zack. I'm fifteen." Cloud snorted, amused. "Hardly a child."

"Whatever, Spike, don't argue with your elders," he mumbled.

Cloud chuckled, walking over and nudging the older teen over a bit. "Elders, right. I think your brain froze and thawed to mush." He looked at the others, waving. "Just... find a comfy spot, I guess. Sorry I don't have a bigger mattress."

Genesis snickered, still latched onto Angeal, as Zack's eyes closed and his breathing slowed. Really- just like a puppy. He tugged on the arms he was holding and led the trio to a pile of blankets in one corner. Letting go, he set to rearranging them and with a sigh, yanked off his boots and coat and scrambled under them.

Angeal chuckled, casting an amused glance at the boys before stretching and removing the Buster, leaning it against the wall, in arm's reach, and settled down with him. Looking up at the General, he bit his tongue a moment, then hummed and beckoned to him to join them.

Casting a quick glance around the room, Sephiroth moved over, peeling off his own leather coat but leaving the boots on. He always felt strange with his feet exposed. After a slight amount of hesitation, he laid down on the opposite side of Genesis. It was doubtful he would actually sleep, but the room was warm and the blankets were soft and relaxing.

Cloud chuckled, watching everyone settle in with a fond, thoughtful smile, and beckoned to Kunsel. "Here, come here. We'll make our own little nest right here."

Teal eyes widened and Kunsel thought briefly to protest - for Zack's sake - but then, it was the spiky haired dope's _fault_ for just passing out on the only available bed in the first place. Nodding, he smiled and accepted, coming over and taking a place on the outside of the 'nest' that Cloud put together with extra blankets and pelts, letting the younger teen sleep close to Zack.

Cloud smiled softly, and cuddled down happily, his soft goodnight the last sound.

* * *

><p>As usual, Genesis rose early, slipping out from between the two men and down the stairs. Cloud's mother was already up, tugging on some boots. She'd waved him to the kitchen, telling him to help himself but if she found a mess when he returned there'd be hell to pay. Evidently she was aware of their healing abilities and was perfectly fine shooting them. That had made him chuckle. He made his way back up the stairs, a handmade cup filled with tea in his grip.<p>

When he stopped at the top of the stairs, he bit back a burst of laughter.

Evidently Angeal's new puppy liked to cuddle.

Zackary had- somehow- moved from the bed, to the floor and was draped over Kunsel, his head resting on Cloud's side. The blond was snuggled up against the other blond Third and had a hand resting on Zack's head.

Quietly, he pulled out his PHS and snapped a few pictures of their little group. As an afterthought, he did the same to the other two men sleeping on the floor. People were always so peaceful in their sleep.

Still smiling, he wandered back over to the pets and leaned over them. "Hmm..." More pictures were in order. He snapped a few more and then pocketed the device after forwarding the pictures to his private email. He wouldn't put it past Kunsel to delete them if they were found. So, as a precaution he sent some to Angeal as well.

While Genesis sipped his tea, the youngest Third shifted, his hand ruffling lightly in Zack's spikes. He took in a deep breath, humming pleasantly at the two scents he would learn to associate with comfort, shifting against Kunsel and blinking open sleepy blue eyes.

"Ah, Good morning."

"Mhn?" The intelligent remark came courtesy of Kunsel, who grunted at the weight he was suddenly aware of, teal eyes flitting open to look into startled blue and a white brow arching as he shifted a little, looking at Zack.

Both teens blushed at their position, though Kunsel just snorted, wriggling a bit to see if he could move.

Genesis chuckled above them when Zack mumbled something and wriggled, still asleep.

Kunsel grunted, shifting again. "_Zack_, you lumbering behemoth!"

Cloud blinked, squinting slightly. "Zack? What's he doing?"

"I believe," Genesis replied. "He is using the both of you as a make shift bed. Apparently you are softer than the mattress."

A grunt came from the dark haired Third and he sat up. "What's goin' on..."

"Zack, you know you're my best friend..." Kunsel began gently, "but if you don't _move your ass_ off of me, I'm tossing it on the floor. You're heavy."

Zack giggled, scooting off of Kunsel and sitting up. Rubbing his eyes he mumbled something about 'Aerith needing to wear blue again'.

"You're just odd first thing in the morning." His friend mused resignedly, ruffling his spikes playfully.'

"You're odd all the time."

Genesis snorted, straightening up and wandering over to Angeal and Sephiroth, leaving the Thirds to their morning.

"You look unusually pleasant for this early in the morning." Angeal mused, not having yet moved from his spot in the blankets. "Sleep well?"

"Quite," he said smiling. "Tea?"

"Please." He slanted his gaze at Sephiroth, pleasantly surprised he had stayed, then back to Genesis with a smile.

He passed the cup to Angeal, smiling down at a sleeping Sephiroth. "Do you think he will take it well?" Genesis asked quietly.

"I hope so." The dark First murmured, sipping the tea quietly. "I don't think he will take it badly... I just don't know if he will agree."

Seemingly satisfied with the answer, Genesis nodded and dressed. When he was finished, he gently nudged the General, not at all surprised to find clear green eyes blinking up at him. "Good morning."

Sephiroth remained silent, getting up and immediately putting on the black leather coat, adjusting the straps over his chest.

"Your mom said something about breakfast?" Zack mumbled, standing and raking a hand through his hair. He hated mornings. Mornings meant you had to get out of that pile of warm blankets and be cold.

"Yeah." Cloud sniffed the air, grinning widely. "Ooh, yeah, she's cooking. Come on. Let's go."

"Yes!" Zack cheered, jumping up and heading down the stairs.

With Cloud and Zack leading the way, the SOLDIER troop made their way down stairs, where Tseng was moving two giant baskets of fluffy buttermilk biscuits to the table, Maryanna finishing making a hearty, meaty gravy and scrambling up some of _the_ fluffiest looking eggs any of the men had ever seen to have on the side. A purple jar of what was apparently huckleberry preserves sat on the table beside the milk, ready to be poured into waiting glasses for those who didn't want tea.

"Good Morning!" The woman called, brushing some of her long blonde hair out of her face. "I hope you're hungry. Baby, get the plates please? I can't reach them without the step stool."

"Sure, Ma." Cloud crossed over and got the plates down for her. "Here you go."

Into a large bowl, she dumped out the steaming gravy, and then the eggs in another. Carefully, she carried one over setting it on the wooden surface, then darted over to get the last one. "Eat, eat. Can't be letting it get cold now, can we?"

Maryanna turned, muttering something in the language she and Cloud had used the night before and shuffled over to start filling a small leather pack with things.

Cloud snorted back a laugh, grinning as he sat down and dug in, groaning happily - though this time he made sure to swallow before speaking. "Ma, this is awesome."

She smiled over to him, holding up the pack. "If you're going into the mountains make sure you take the usual things with you. Understand?"

He nodded, gold spikes bobbing with the movement. "Of course. We came prepared."

"Wow! This is good!" Zack chirped, taking another big bite.

"Indeed," Genesis agreed with a much more calm tone. "What did you put in the gravy?"

"Welllll -"

"It's wolf meat, dear."

The General froze, fort part way to his mouth. His face paled. "Excuse me?"

"Wolf. Nibel wolf."

"_Maaaaa_..." Cloud moaned, ruffling a hand through his spikes. It wasn't that he was ashamed of what he ate, but he just _knew_ this would happen. "It's good meat, sir. Lean. Nutritious. And available in abundance. When you're in an area, you learn to live off the land... like... like when you're on campaign, or something."

Sephiroth blinked at the youngest Third. He glanced down at his fork then slowly returned to eating, saying nothing more.

"The eggs, also, are a surprising delicacy." Tseng murmured, a sparkle in his eyes that Sephiroth would immediately recognize as mischievous. "I had thought, being used to chicken and chocobo eggs, I would _prefer_ those of fowl... but, dragon is quite tasty."

"D-dragon?" Genesis sputtered, staring down at the fluffy yellow eggs on his plate. "Dragon?"

Angeal looked impressed. "Who gets them away from the nest?"

"I do," Maryanna said, coming to sit next to her son.

At his startled look, Cloud snorted. "Well, I didn't say _all_ the weapons were mine, now did I?"

"Someone had to teach him how to use them," She said with a smile, ruffling his hair much like Zack did.

Genesis, much like Sephiroth paled but continued to eat his food. Finally, he had to admit- Dragon eggs were rather tasty and, he was very much impressed that the tiny woman at the table was the one that gathered them.

"Are you taking Fen with you? The poor dear has missed you," Maryanna asked Cloud.

"I'd like to. Probably help with any other's we run into, he could talk them down and spare us a few scuffles." Cloud nodded.

She nodded. "He's good for that. I've been taking him with me to see Nida in the mornings."

"Are they getting along well?"

"She sees him as one of her own I think."

Conversation continued casually for a little while the men ate their fill. When they were finished, plates were brought in but Maryanna insisted on seeing them on their way. Cloud hugged her tightly, chuckling and accepting the bag as he stepped out of the house. "Thanks, Ma."

"Be careful you lot, materia in the bag, baby." She gave him a kiss and then they were on their way

* * *

><p>Pausing just outside the door, Cloud let out a shrill whistle, and they continued on their way. A few minutes later, a huge brown blob pelted out of the forest, streaking toward them, and crashing into Cloud.<p>

"Spike!" Zack yelped, lurching forward, hand grabbing for his sword.

Sephiroth had beaten him though, a shimmer the only indication he even had a weapon. He stepped forward intent on pulling the beast off of his student, when he froze.

Cloud was laughing. "Fenrir! Down, boy! _Down!_"

"This is...yours, Cloud?" The General asked, still gripping the sword. One hand flung out to stop Zack mid-pull as the hulking brown wolf licked at the blond's face excitedly. Sephiroth was almost positive the animal was purring with all the low grumbles it was making.

"Yes, sir. This is Fenrir." He chuckled, pulling himself into a sitting position as the wolf calmed down, smirking a little as he added. "_My_ puppy."

"Puppy? That's more like a personal summon," Genesis muttered, once again cranky from the cold and latched onto Angeal.

Fenrir, sat back, tail wagging happily. He made a low howling sound and bounced off of his human.

"Considering your 'cat' sir, you're not one to talk."

"He has a point, Genesis," Sephiroth said, the sword in his hand shimmering and disappearing. Zack's eyes narrowed and he made a mental note to snoop and find out if the General had a tattoo.

The commander just shrugged, tightening his hold on Angeal. "Perhaps."

"Squeezing me doesn't make me put out more heat, Gen." Angeal muttered

The auburn haired man shot him a glare, tightening his hold further, muttering something under his breath that had Angeal clamping a hand across his mouth.

The wolf grumbled happily and charged over to the dark-haired first.

"Wolf." Angeal warned, shifting his stance to better hold his ground.

In response, Fenrir pushed off the ground, planting his paws on Angeal chest to lick the man's face in an obvious display of affection.

Angeal released Genesis with a laugh, grinning and tentatively patting its head. "I... guess you are kinda cute. In a wolfish manner."

He let out another happy string of half bark-like sounds and sniffed. Dropping from Angeal, he turned, sniffing the air again and cocked his head to the side. He padded around Cloud to the man behind him, sniffing at the man's hands.

Tseng raised a brow warily, having no idea what prompted the massive canine to come to _him_ of all people. "Yes?"

Fenrir's green eyes gazed up at him and his tail flicked once. He nuzzled the hand, letting out a soft rumble.

"I'd say he likes you." Cloud observed, chuckling at the Turk's confusion.

"We were going somewhere, were we not?" Genesis asked in a surprisingly civil tone, having finally removed Angeal's hand.

The General nodded, motioning for Cloud to lead the way.

* * *

><p>Zack wiped the Reiki off on his leg with a disgusted snort. Some of the monsters in the tunnels were really fucked up. Hojo's doing most likely. "In there," he said, none of his usual cheerfulness present. He waved a hand a door that was chained closed. "Valentine should be in the middle right coffin."<p>

"It would be best not to overwhelm him with all of us." Tseng noted.

"Well then you go in there and wake him up," Genesis said shrugging a shoulder.

The Turk offered a very faint smile, ducking his head in a nod, and retrieved his lockpicks to get in. "The middle right coffin, Fair?"

"Yep."

The dark head bowed once more and he slipped inside the solemn, cryptlike room. Two coffins to the left, two coffins to the right. Heading to the right, he picked the lock carefully, and knocked politely on the lid. "Mr. Valentine. It is time for you to awaken. There are... important matters... to be discussed."

A soft shifting sound and then the rumble of a deep baritone came from inside the coffin, "Leave me in peace."

"Mr. Valentine, I must insist."

"Leave," the voice growled.

"I cannot." He returned placidly. And he couldn't. _Daren't_. Even if he wasn't dead set on rescuing the legend of his lifetime, said legend's _son_ would kill him if he returned empty handed.

"If you do not. I will put one of those other coffins to good use. Now. Leave."

"That is unfair." Tseng murmured, lips twitching. "Though, I must confess, if I doubted your resemblance to your son, your mannerisms put most of them to rest."

The lid slid off and a man with long black hair and golden eyes obscured by a red leather head band sat up. "Who are you," he demanded.

"Tseng, of the Turks." He smiled politely. "It is a pleasure to meet you at long last, Mr. Valentine."

"Mr. Valentine is not home and if he were I'm sure it would not be a pleasure. A Turk you said? Very curious." A golden claw raised to tap his lips gently and the golden eyes blinked once. "Why are you here?"

"Personally? Or my comrades and myself as a whole?"

"All of the above," he stated blandly, dropping the hand in favor of raising a knee and resting his chin on it.

"That is complicated, and as interwoven as the finest tapestry. Perhaps you should ask them." He suggested, shrugging.

The claw snaked out and gripped Tseng's collar, yanking him down to eye level. " is not in the mood for games, little human. I suggest you get on with it."

Tseng blinked, placing a hand atop the claw calmly. "The Goddess has sent someone back from the future, and he disclosed your location to us a matter of hours ago. The General and I insisted on flying here to retrieve you immediately."

"I see," the man's breath ghosted over Tseng's cheek. "The Goddess you say? And the General...I will come with you. If only for some entertainment. Being trapped in a coffin is really rather boring, you see."

A small smile curled the dark-eyed male's lips. Well, that had worked nicely. "Oh, no doubt you won't lack for entertainment."

Tseng stumbled slightly into the cavern, catching himself and straightening his tie, with a sharp look at Zack. "Fair."

"Tseng! You're alive!"

The Turk held up a hand, speaking crisply. "You failed to mention Mr. Valentine was not alone."

Zack blinked wide eyes at him. "I did?"

"Mr. Valentine this, Mr. Valentine that, there are more important people in this room. WEAPONs. ...Obsidian? And...Golden? My, my. What lovely company I find myself in."

"Chaos, nice to see you too," Zack chirped, giving him a cheerful smile.

Chaos arched a thin eyebrow at the energetic SOLDIER and raked his gaze across the other members of the little party. _~I see you have your own little army, Minerva. Perhaps you could have been less vague for once in your existence? No, I thought not.~_

Golden eyes landed on the three First classes and a chuckle escaped him. "Goddess, what are you thinking? The Calamity? Really, now. What have you gotten yourself into, dear?" He took a step forward, reaching out to snag a strand of silver hair. "The General, I presume? Mr. Valentine has not seen you since you were but an infant. He will either be most pleased or the silent, impassive block of boring ice he usually is. I am betting on the latter."

Sephiroth stiffened under the man's touch.

"Ah, I see you are much like him. Pity." He pulled his hand back and turned to Cloud. "You fit your name well, young WEAPON. Tell me, do you know who you are?"

Zack coughed, drawing a perturbed look from Chaos. "Things are gonna be different this time."

"You cannot change what one already is," Chaos snapped. Wrinkling his nose he shook his head. "Poor, Vinny. Have you finally woken up? I'm afraid your new comrades are a rather interesting lot, unlike yourself...language, Vinny, Language!"

"Holy..." Cloud whispered, stunned as it finally sunk in. "He's... that's... _both_... of them? Chaos and... and the General's father are...?"

Chaos frowned at the blond. "You are rather slow, WEAPON, we will need to work on this."

"Well _maybe_ you're just weird!" He blurted, shaken but not about to take the insult.

The man tilted his head to the side, eyes locking on Cloud. After a moment, a chilling laugh rumbled out and Chaos smiled. "Touché."

"Fair." Tseng interrupted the moment softly, casting another _look_ Zack's way. "Is there anything else we need to do here?"

"Destroy the lab. There should be plenty of data stored on the computer down there. It was up and running the last time I was here. We should also check around for any other experiments. After that, there's the library. There might be some useful information there," Zack replied, for once acting like the SOLDIER he claimed to be.

Kunsel raised a brow. "I'm thinking we should maybe send _you_ to look at that. I mean, since _last time_..."

"You have a point. Though, the factors are different this time and the trip to the reactor will be saved for later," Zack trailed off then shook his head. "Kunsel, you start in the library, it's directly in front of us. Cloud, take them-" he waved a hand at the Firsts, "- back to your Mom's. Chaos, too, if he'll go. Tseng and I will help Kunsel."

"Zack, are you certain this is wise?" Angeal asked, finally speaking up. "I don't feel comfortable leaving you here with only another Third and a Turk in what you've all ready identified as Hojo's den."

The younger man frowned. "We'll be fine 'Geal."

The burly First narrowed his eyes slightly. "Zack -"

"No. Angeal. You need to leave with Cloud. I am _not_ killing you again if this gets out of control. Now get out of here."

"Come on, sir. He has his PHS. He'll call if there's a problem, and if we run through town, we'd make it in half the time." Cloud assured him, resting a hand on his arm.

"I don't like it." Angeal informed them all stiffly. "... but I'll do it. I trust you, Zack. Be safe."

Zack nodded once, then threw his arms around his mentor. "It'll be fine," he assured the man, letting go and stepping away to a door at the end of the hall. "Come on guys."

* * *

><p>Exiting the manor, Cloud gave a shrill whistle, tapping his side as they went down the stairs.<p>

A howl came from the far side of the building and, once again, Fenrir came bounding out of the woods, skidding to a stop in front of Cloud. He blinked up at his human, snaking his tongue out to lick the blond's fingers affectionately.

Chaos' eyes widened slightly and he stopped, kneeling down next to Fenrir. "A wolf. You have lovely taste Cloud." He reached out a clawed hand, scratching the animal behind it's ears.

Fenrir jerked his head to the side, staring at the man for a moment before lunging at him and lapping at his face rapidly.

Cloud snorted back laughter, patting his wolf. "Get off him, silly thing."

"He's fine," Chaos said, his tone much softer. He made a soft cooing sound at Fenrir, using one hand to scratch his ears and the other to rub the wolf's tummy. "You're beautiful aren't you?"

An auburn eyebrow rose and Genesis shot a look at Sephiroth. The General just shrugged, seeming to have no opinion of the matter.

A moment later, sputtering came from Chaos as the hands previously petting him, were shoving him off. The man stood quickly and leapt for the safetly of a nearby tree. He wiped a hand across his mouth once, face twisted in disgust. "Bloody demon," he snapped, his voice deep and smooth.

Fenrir scrambled to the foot of the tree and let out a soft whine, big eyes gazing up at his previous victim.

"Shoo." Red eyes scowled down at the wolf. "He's not here any longer."

"My wolf is _NOT_ a demon!" Cloud hissed, bristling almost visibly.

"I think he meant his... company." Angeal mused, not sure _what_ to call Chaos, politely.

The man in the tree blinked owlishly at them; the only sign of his surprise a slight widening of the eyes. "Yes. My apologies he is...a handful."

"Oh." Cloud blinked. Then, tugging the wolf back towards him with a sharp, "Fen, heel - good, sit!" he gestured to their newest addition to leave the tree.

Vincent hopped down, landing without a sound and nodded to them, tugging a red collar up to cover most of his face.

When it became apparent that none of the Firsts were going to say anything, Cloud took it upon himself to be friendly. "Uhm, hi. I'm Cloud Strife. I'm General Sephiroth's apprentice." He nodded to said general, then, after a moment, pointed to the other two. "Those are his friends, Commanders Angeal Hewley and Genesis Rhapsodos."

"...Vincent," the man said quietly. "Hello."

After another long pause, Genesis snorted, raising a hand to cover his smile. "_Shiva_, you two really _are_ related, aren't you?"

The two men gave him matching looks, each arching an eyebrow and Genesis broke out into raucous laughter.

Angeal clamped a hand down on Genesis' neck, the other rubbing his own face. "I... apologize. Genesis is..." there was a long pause as he debated how to encompass his lifelong-friend. "... _Genesis_."

"I see," Vincent intoned softly.

A hand reached up to swat at Angeal as Genesis gasped for breath, still laughing. The General just rolled his eyes, used to such displays and waved in the direction of Cloud's house. "Shall we move?"

Cloud nodded and led the way carefully around the town. Silence reigned - once Genesis managed to stop laughing - but his mind was by no means idle. He couldn't help but worry about the consequences of this... outing. "What will happen when people find out about this?"

"About what, exactly?" Sephiroth questioned.

Cloud startled, not having realized he'd voiced his worries aloud. But, if Sephiroth was going to be genuinely curious about it, he supposed he might as well try and get an answer. "Not that I don't think we're in the right, but, that guy who did this to your Da... won't he try to... you know... _do_ something about this?" 'Like take him back'? He thought, but didn't want to say, not in front of Vincent. "And, what about all the stuff the guys are destroying?"

The General shrugged. "That is why we have a Turk," he said simply.

Cloud reached down, patting Fenrir's head with a sigh. He hoped it would be that simple.

* * *

><p>When Zack returned, he found Kunsel in front of one of the computers, his laptop open, with a growing pile of CDs stacked in a little case by the side.<p>

"You getting everything?" He asked, already knowing the answer. Kunsel was nothing if not thorough.

"Yeah." Kunsel's voice was low and roughened with emotion. He'd skimmed some of the files as he copied them, couldn't help but do so - it was in his training - but... the things he was reading were out of a horror novel. Oh, not that he hadn't had some idea thanks to his uncle, but... to _know_ - like this, this strange, almost-first-hand-peek... it made him ill.

A hand landed on his shoulder, and Zack gave him a weak smile. "It's okay. It's horrible, but we're going to fix it."

He nodded silently, gathering his composure and finishing his task as quickly as he could.

Zack prodded the corner of Kunsel's lips gently. "Better smile for me later, understand?" His smile looked a little more genuine as he walked into the next room to find Tseng. Hopefully the man wasn't insane...maybe it was the books that knocked Seph off his rocker? He quickly shook that thought away. _~Yeah right, a book isn't taking him down.~_

Tseng, as it turned out, had two piles of books and most of them off the shelves in one or the other, not really stopping to _read_, but skimming the content in search of a few key factors to decide their placement before moving on.

"Hey," Zack said quietly, coming to lean against the table in the center. He reached up to rake a hand through his hair and froze. A greenish goop was splattered over his arm and he shuddered, swinging it wildly to dislodge the stuff. When he finally stopped squirming he continued. "You find anything?"

"Many of these books are forgeries. Some of them of high quality, but forgeries nonetheless, yet he quotes from them extensively in his research." The Turk mused, flipping through another yellowed volume critically.

The Third mumbled something inaudible under his breath. "Bastard knows, he's just covering his ass."

"It's quite an elaborate set up." Tseng agreed, continuing through the books with great efficiency. "All to make the General believe... what, exactly?"

"That he was a god- Jenova's son- and that he should destroy life on the planet so that they could 'sail the cosmos'."

Tseng stared. "I... see."

Zack snorted at the Turks expression. "Yeah, his words. Not mine."

Tseng merely shook his head. "I see. Will we be _keeping_ any of the books?"

Zack shrugged again. "Possibly some of the originals if you think he would be interested."

"There is a book from Gast that is helpful in talking about _real_ Ancients. I know... someone... that might benefit from it." Tseng noted softly, then carried on briskly. "Aside from that, there are some of Gast's that detail the project in a more... humane... light. It might be a good place for the General and Commanders to start."

"Yeah, Aerith would probably like that."

Dark eyes darted to him, and a wry smile touched the Turk's lips. "You knew her?"

Zack's gaze dropped to his feet and he shrugged. "Yeah. Once upon a time."

He could tell that this was not a happy-ending story, and found himself uncharacteristically worried. But, he didn't think now was the time to ask, so instead he said, "If you wish to see her again... tell me. I will arrange for when myself, or Reno, is on watch."

With a gentle push, Zack stepped back toward the lab. "Thanks. How much longer do you need here?"

"If I continue as I've been going for the rest, I will still need a little longer." He noted. "There are a great deal of books here."

Zack nodded, his frown deepening. "I'm going back to sit with Kunsel...there's some pretty tough stuff in there. He's reading it."

Tseng frowned as well. "Is that... hn." He aborted his question with a stiff nod. If he was going to work with Kunsel, he needed to trust him. Perhaps he'd earn trust in return. "Yes, you'd best be with him."

With a nod, Zack left, moving back into the room Kunsel occupied. He sat down on metal desk, dropping his hands back onto the surface, and threw his head back. "Hey."

Kunsel was very still a moment, before giving a little, two-fingered wave, evidence he'd heard. His pale face was drawn, haunted, and his teal eyes glowed brighter with anger.

"_Ku'uipo_."

"Ku'uipo?" He parroted, glancing over his shoulder, absently rubbing his eyes.

"You should stop reading that. Just copy it and we'll take it with us."

"I'm not even getting into the details." He muttered, rubbing his face. "Just... skimming. And, Gaia, that's bad enough."

Zack put a hand on Kunsel's shoulder and tugged gently. "Stop reading. We should go soon."

The older teen nodded, finishing downloading the information, closing up the laptop and putting the CDs into his pack. "All right, I'm ready to go."

"Ready to go?" Tseng asked from the doorway.

The dark haired Third glanced between the two, finally shaking his head and, with a muttered curse, Zack hopped off the desk, poking the exposed edge of Kunsel's mouth again. "Remember. I expect smiles, _Ku'uipo_." That said he trotted past Tseng and out of the room.

* * *

><p>With a happy shout, the door to the Strife household was thrown open and Zackary Fair careened through, Tseng and Kunsel following at a more sedate pace. "We're baaaaack!"<p>

"Zackary!" Maryanna, whipped around, the knife she'd been holding at the ready and a hand over her heart. "Just what in Odin's name do you think you are doing? Trying to scare a woman to death? I may be aged but I am certainly not ready to kick the damn bucket!" She shouted.

Zack had the grace to look at least a little sheepish and offered her a hesitant smile. "Testing your reflexes?"

A gentle laugh came from the woman and she waved the knife toward a back door. "My baby and your lovely friends are out doing a chore for me."

He swept over and planted a light kiss on the tiny woman's cheek and then was bounding out of the house with a cheerful grin.

Tseng raised a brow. "May I ask where they went?"

"Of course, sweetheart," She flung her arm out, knife and all. "The wood pile, that Angel of yours is chopping wood with the other four."

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Thank you. We shall return when we are done."

* * *

><p>"They're really something, aren't they?" Genesis muttered to Cloud, observing the two stoic men on the far side of Angeal.<p>

Cloud chuckled, nodding; he wasn't sure what to make of his mentor's father, really. But then, the more he saw of Sephiroth himself, the more undecided he became about him. Yes, the man was stern and stoic, but he could also smile and be warm and friendly... a whole other half buried under the arctic glaze of the first.

"Cloudy!" A black streak came flying out of the house, colliding with Cloud in a mess of giggles and shouts. "Cloudy I'm Hoooooooome!"

Cloud toppled over with a yelp, flailing his arms a bit. "Za-ACK!"

Zack ignored the startled cry and proceeded to rub his face in fluffy blond hair. "Cloud!"

"_Zaaaaaack_, what are you _doing?_" Cloud growled, wriggling in an attempt to get free from the bigger Third. "Get off!"

The taller Third sat back on his heels, blinking down at the blond. "Cloud?"

He sat up, ruffling his spikes back into some semblance of order with a chuckle. "_Down_, Zack."

Zack's pale blue eyes widened, brimming with unshed tears at his face fell. "C-cloud?" His hand trembled as he reached out slowly to the younger man and with a sniff he whispered, "Did I do something wrong?"

Sky blue eyes widened in shock as he stared at his new friend. "What? No... I just... well, I didn't expect that..."

"I just...wanted a hug..." Zack said quietly, dropping his gaze and toying with the fingers of his gloves.

"Generally speaking, Puppy, when one's not in a relationship where hugs are normal, you _ask_." Angeal noted, setting the axe down for a moment.

Zack's face morphed into a scowl, tears vanishing almost instantly. He hopped up and with a flourish more akin to Genesis, waved his hands. "Angeal! Friends hug! Hugs are important to everyone. Even Mr. Grumpy Pants and Grumpy Pants Sr. over there."

"_Puppy_..." He warned him against the monikers, but it was hard not to crack a grin at the reference to the two staid men. "Just think ahead. Not everyone likes to be tossed to the ground for a 'hug', and you're... a little exuberant."

The Third huffed but stilled slightly next to his mentor. "Okay, okay."

Angeal ruffled his spikes, looking at him with a fond smile. "Was your mission successful?"

He shrugged. "Took care of everything I could- Kunsel and Tseng got what they were after."

Slate blue eyes flicked to the other two, but only Tseng seemed inclined to comment - which he found rather odd. "The library was a trap. Full of lots of forgeries that were nonetheless referenced by Hojo as 'justifications' for his theories and resulting actions. I feel that I understand why certain people being exposed to the materials, believing to be truth, could quite easily be twisted by it."

Vincent made a hum of agreement, finally shifting his gaze. "Hojo is...alive?"

"For _now_." Kunsel bit out with rare venom. He may have started this for himself, but now... now he would do this for the others as well. The 'thing' masquerading as a man known as Professor Hojo needed to die.

A silver brow arched at Kunsel- not that the General was opposed to killing the scientist, rather, he found it interesting to hear such emotion from the mysterious Third.

"Hollander can go with him," Genesis said. "_Will_ go with him."

"I imagine many must, if you're _really_ going to attempt to reform ShinRa." Tseng murmured thoughtfully.

"Indeed," Sephiroth murmured.

Beside him, Vincent cleared his throat quietly. "If I may. Is Veld still heading the Turks?" He asked, his gaze fixing pointedly on Tseng.

Tseng nodded slightly, marveling at the rich crimson of the former Turk's gaze behind his mask of calm. "Yes."

The man nodded, going back to his former silence. His eyes remained on Tseng however, his brows furrowed in a calculating line. Vincent shook his head almost imperceptibly.

Cloud stretched, rising carefully, looking at the trio that had just returned. Zack seemed his usual self, as did Tseng, but something was... _off_... with Kunsel. Something had upset him at the Manor, and if he had to bet, he'd bet on Hojo's files. Not that he really knew _any_ of them that well, but presuming they'd been their usual selves before, they were still acting according to character.

Frowning a little, he glanced between Zack, who seemed sort of 'in charge' due to his knowledge, and General Sephiroth, who _ought_ to be 'in charge' due to his rank. "What next?"

"We eat," Zack said, eyes just now locking on Angeal who was busily chopping wood. "And then later the reactor...'Geal why the hell are you doing that?"

"Maryanna was going to, but it's the least we could do since we're staying here." His mentor explained, shoving another pile Genesis' way to be stacked.

Genesis took them with a small smile and stacked them neatly with the rest as Zack watched with a slack expression. Seeing Angeal do something so..._country_ was weird. Genesis too for that matter.

Angeal tilted his head, finally noticing Zack's stare. "What?"

"Huh? Oh!" He shook his head, blushing faintly. "Nothin' nothin'."

A dark brow arched but the elder SOLDIER didn't press. Instead, he checked that the woodpile was stacked with his several hours work and glanced at Cloud. "Will that be enough for now?"

Cloud nodded happily. "You've done an excellent job, thank you. Ma will be pleased."

As the group chatted and moved back toward the house, a hand landed on Kunsel's shoulder, stalling him. "Okay, what's wrong," Genesis asked.

Kunsel tensed slightly, glad of his helmet to hide his haunted eyes from his concerned mentor. When he spoke, his voice a bare whisper that even the Red Commander had to strain to pick up from right beside him. "I didn't mean to read any of it. It's a habit, to take in information... knowledge _is_ power... but, I'd give it up not to know what I do now..."

The Commander sighed and tugged on Kunsel sharply, yanking him into a hug. "Don't read that crazy fuck's notes. Next time you want to you can read _Loveless_."

Kunsel gave a choked laugh, tugging his visor up enough to blot at his stinging eyes. "Thanks, Gen. I get more out of it listening to you lecture on it, though." He offered a weak smile, attempting for normalcy.

With a soft huff and a shake of his head, Genesis let go, leaning back. "Well, I could always arrange that." He yanked off his glove and batted Kunsel's hands away to wipe at his eyes gently. "You need a new job, this helmet doesn't suit that pretty face at all," he muttered absently.

_:Why are we not moving?:_

Ignoring the guest in his mind, Vincent blinked twice. When the face didn't wash out of his vision he took a step forward, back to the stalled commander and second.

_:A familiar face?:_

'Possibly...'

The ex-Turk cleared his throat softly to catch their attention. The glimpse of snow white hair he got right before the visor fell back down confirmed his suspicious.

An auburn brow arched at Vincent. "Please do not scare my student."

"_Startled_." He muttered.

The man felt his lips twitch as he regarded the SOLDIERs but nodded. "I apologize," he murmured. "He looks remarkably like someone I knew."

Kunsel debated what to say. Here was a tie to _his_ past... would he let it go, just to hide his lineage a little longer? Could he?

"Dr. Heimdall was my uncle." He finally replied, waiting to see if, after all these years, Vincent would remember the scientist whose test had led to his own rash moves.

In reply Vincent simply nodded then turned and made his way back to the house.

_~That's it?~_ For some reason, that made Kunsel indescribably angry. But, as usual, it was hidden behind his helmet, save for a quick flash of teeth in a silent snarl.

Genesis glanced back behind him at Kunsel, questioning the tense atmosphere.

Kunsel smoothed his features, huffing. "Never mind. It's nothing I shouldn't have expected."

"Don't 'never mind' me."

The teen snorted. "Or?"

The commander shrugged. "Just remember, attitude comes back to bite you in the ass," the man said with a strange look at him.

Kunsel sighed, running a hand over his helmet. He _really_ didn't want to be on Genesis' bad side. Genesis and Zack were really the only ones he trusted. "Wait... I... sorry. Ok? Valentine just _really_ rubbed me the wrong way."

Biting back a smile, Genesis nodded for him to continue, crossing his arms over his chest.

The teen groaned, not wanting to have this discussion, but seeing no way out of it. "I don't... I don't tell people things. About me. That's how I've stayed _alive_. I only told him... well... he _knew_ my uncle. I'd hoped..." he shook his head, voice soft. "I guess it doesn't matter."

A hand landed on top of his helmet and Genesis made a sound somewhere between a choked laugh and a groan. "Think about it. Whose father is that?"

He snorted wryly. "You're telling me walking out whenever I give an important revelation about their past is hereditary?"

Genesis snorted, dropping his hand. "He's been locked in a fucking coffin for however many years? Courtesy of our favorite creep. So, yeah. He's probably worse."

Kunsel sighed, muttering to himself and shaking his head. After a moment, he tipped his head to look up at his mentor. "... thanks."

The door banged open and a shout came through. "Hurry up! I'm hungry and she won't let us eat without you!"

* * *

><p>Dinner was a simple but tasty affair, and Maryanna didn't question Vincent's presence, though she did prod him with a spoon and <em>insist<em>on personally filling his plate, much to Chaos' amusement. Afterwards, the men met in the loft to decide what would be done next, and who would be involved.

"You three," Zack said, pointing to the collective of First Classes, "Are not going. Me, Kunsel and Tseng will go."

"Hold on." Angeal frowned darkly. "I'm not letting you head up there to fight that... that mind-controlling _alien_ alone."

"I'm not going alone, Angeal. You just aren't going."

"Oh, yes, two Thirds and a Turk. Your might astounds me." Rare sarcasm slipped forth and, for a moment he chastised himself for channeling Genesis. "Zack, you may well have been a first in your time, but you're in a fifteen year old body _now_. You have limits."

"And _you_ might go stark raving mad, along with Red and the General. What do you propose I do then, Angeal? Yeah, I have limits- and there's no way I can fight off three genetically enhanced First Class SOLDIERs without some serious intervention and I'm not killing you again. End of story," Zack countered.

"He's got a point." Kunsel noted. "Besides, it's not like we have to get _real_ close... oh granted, if Zack wants to hack 'n' slash at it, maybe, but _otherwise_, we can take it down from a distance."

"And any of you are competent with materia? I do believe Angeal's puppy electrocuted himself." Genesis shrugged, internally amused at Angeal's use of sarcasm. He would have to let the man know of his approval at a later date.

Kunsel _smirked_, undoing a side compartment on his pants and pulling out a long barreled gun, gleaming silver with two linked materia slots where the bullet chamber ought to be. "Gentlemen, may I introduce to you a dual-link, automatic, fully customizable materia gun?"

"You carry a gun!" Genesis shouted, scowling at his student. "You're a SOLDIER!"

Tseng stared, thoroughly impressed and not a little jealous. "_Where_ did you get that?"

"I made it." The teen smiled a bit smugly. "And I _use_ blades, thank you! There are just times that call for a softer touch."

_:Impressive...we will have to look into that.:_

'Indeed.'

"Where you got that aside, is that all you plan to use to kill...the being?" The General asked calmly.

"With all due respect, sir..." Cloud began, almost hesitating when all seven of them turned to look at him; words failing, he simply opened his bag of materia, pouring nearly twenty colorful orbs onto the bed. "... I think we're covered."

Genesis blinked rapidly at the Third.

"Spike! Where'd you get that!"

"Ma got them from the mako cavern. She's been collecting them ever since I left to join ShinRa." Cloud shrugged, touching them and beginning to sort them rapidly according to level.

Forgetting his earlier irritation with Kunsel, Genesis hurried over to look at them with Cloud. There was no helping the fact that Genesis Rhapsodos loved materia.

Cloud let Genesis finish sorting, kneeling by his bed and reaching under to pull out a battered silver box... _full_ of materia.

Blue eyes widened and Genesis scooted closer once more. "How many do you have?"

"Well... I'm not really sure..." The blond ran a hand back through his hair, frowning. "Do you mean 'period' or 'unique'?"

"...all of the above?"

Cloud tipped his head, thinking over his inventory. "Probably about a hundred, I suppose..."

"Gaia, Cloudy!" Zack yelped, bouncing over to crouch next to Genesis. "this is great!"

"Uhm... I'm glad you think so?" The teen blushed a little, pleased that his childhood hobby of collecting materia was paying off so well.

Genesis reached out, grabbing a glowing green orb with a smile. "Time."

Kunsel snorted. "I don't _think_ we have to worry about the alien's speed. She's in a Mako tube."

The commander just shook his head, holding the warm ball close and digging through more. Materia was so alive; something Genesis appreciated more than he could explain to Kunsel. His hand brushed against another of the green orbs and his breath caught. "Holy shit," he muttered picking it up and bringing it close. Little tendrils of white were swirling in the center, mixing with sparks of bright green.

"Oh! You found my baby." Cloud laughed, grinning. "I thought I told Ma to keep it with her... hm."

Genesis' eyes widened, looking over to Cloud. "You have a mastered one?"

The teen just grinned, pulling his shirt a little so they could see a thick leather necklace. "Ma made me a necklace for it."

"Hmm. Could be possible to find another one in the caverns," Genesis muttered, holding the materia out to Cloud.

"You're not going out there," Zack said, scowling at the man.

"How fast do you level materia?" Cloud spoke up before Genesis could argue with Zack further.

An auburn eyebrow rose at the question. "Quite. Why?"

"Well... maybe you could work on the baby until it's mastered, and then we can start... I don't know... 'breeding them' until each pair of us has at least one? Just to be safe?" Cloud suggested. "From what I've gathered, we're going to be on the shit-list of a lot of powerful people... we'll need the best cures and maybe revives, even..."

Genesis nodded, flashing the blond a soft smile and started sorting through the materia, placing some of the better ones up on the bed.

His fingers landed on a light blue ball and he pulled it away from the rest. "Final? You have quite the collection," he said, setting it down and grabbing another blue that was hidden underneath it. "Here. All."

"Final Attack is what I have mine linked to. Just in case. But, I figure you're harder to kill than I am - more of the savior than the one that needs saving." He laughed, shrugging. "Anyway, 'All' will allow you to revive multiple people at once. Very useful in battle."

He gave Cloud a calculating look. "It is a good combination- and smart. What materia class were you placed in?"

"I actually take my materia classes with the Seconds." He admitted, grinning proudly.

"Hmm. Materia will be with me, the General willing- you as well, of course."

"You would take over my class?" One on one instruction with the Red Commander? Like he'd pass that up! "That would be... incredible!" Blue eyes turned to the General, pleading.

Sephiroth arched a silver brow at his friend but nodded. "I will train swordsmanship- with all of you. Kunsel excluded if he would prefer to use a firearm. I'm sure Mr. Valentine would be a skilled instructor...?"

The usually red eyes flashed gold and Vincent gave a rather sharp nod. "Of course."

"I like both. I frequent under the plate, and I can't exactly be seen using a ShinRa issued broadsword." Kunsel explained.

Genesis grinned and shook his head fondly. "Angeal gets hand to hand then and we will all group together to teach anything else your classes do not cover that would be useful."

Cloud glanced at the Buster Sword, brow furrowing in confusion. "With all due respect, why -"

"-does he have that sword?" Genesis finished for him. "Well...he's cheap."

Zack nodded once. "Use brings about wear, tear, and rust," he recited.

Angeal had the sense to blush a little, grumbling at them both - but not disputing the fact.

Cloud gaped. "Seriously?"

"Seriously," Zack and Genesis replied in unison.

Cloud shook his head, baffled, but just looked to Zack. "Can I come with you? To the Reactor? - you're going to need a healer."

"No," the dark haired third said, shaking his head. "You have to stay here in case those three get out of line."

"Riiiiiiiight. With my fantastic earring. Beware the wolf."

"Exactly, Chocobo!" Zack gave him a cheeky grin, then quickly went back to business. "But seriously, you're staying here."

"And you expect me to take the three top, legendary First classes - how?" He asked blankly.

Zack scowled at him. "You killed him once- three times- you can do it again. You have that sword for a reason."

"Zack, he doesn't have those memories." Angeal interrupted gently. "He has no muscle memory to use the kind of moves required to defeat Sephiroth - something that even Genesis and I together can't do. Let alone the fact that, even if he _could_ defeat _him_ - Genesis and I aren't pushovers."

"Yeah!" Cloud was glad _someone_ got what he was trying to say. "And if Commander Hewley goes insane, he might be inclined to use the Buster! That's not an honor I want to have."

"Vincent will be here to help," he said with a shrug. "Cloud will be fine. I doubt Minerva is gonna just let him get beat up by the big bad Firsties."

Cloud whimpered something along the lines of 'I'm-going-to-die' and Kunsel rolled his eyes. "Cloud. _Cloud_."

"What? Can't you see I'm having a _moment_ here?" The younger teen snapped.

"Odds are, nothing's going to happen, ok? Zack's just preparing you for something that _might_. Not something that _will_." Kunsel soothed.

"Yes," Vincent said quietly. His original plan had been to follow the party going to the reactor. However, his plans seemed to be changing. Chaos as well, did not believe anything would happen, yet he was just as curious about the Firsts as his resident demon was.

"Fine. Whatever. Just... go. While I'm crazy enough to let you." Cloud groaned, then, as an afterthought, gestured to Genesis. "Lend him the baby-revive and the all, would you? Just in case they're in over their heads. I assume Kunsel at least can cast."

"Hey!" Zack yelped indignantly. "I can cast fine!"

"Riiiiight. Just keep your boots on, and stay out of puddles and we ought to be fine, Thunder-boy." Kunsel smirked, accepting the materia from his mentor.

A small chuckle came from behind the group and Vincent shot the General a odd look. The man just shrugged at him.

"All right then. Let's go while Cloud's letting us." Kunsel chuckled, holstering his gun and, after a moment took his laptop downstairs to leave with Maryanna for safekeeping. "ZACK! TSENG! Let's _GO!_"

Zack gave them all a smile and a command to stay, have fun, and not destroy the house, then bounded down the stairs, Turk in tow.


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: **No... _still_ don't own it!

* * *

><p>"Huh," Zack said, scratching the back of his head with a gloved hand. "Guess Hojo really did go all out when it counted."<p>

"How so?" Tseng looked at him curiously, checking his gun as they walked up the stairs.

He waved his free hand at the top of the huge door. "It's blank. Last time it said JENOVA - like some sort of shrine."

The Turk considered this and shrugged. "Maybe to him it _was_."

Kunsel shuddered. "_Creepy_."

"Most likely, sounds like him," Zack said, starting to open the doors. "You hear anything in your head say something and get out. Doesn't matter what's happening, just get out."

His comrades nodded and flanked him, coming in just a step behind. At the sight of the... _creature_... in the Mako chamber, even Tseng blanched. "Leviathan watch over us..."

"Goddess, Sephiroth thought that was his _mom?_" Kunsel stared, incredulous, then pulled out his PHS. And took a picture.

The dark haired Third nodded, stepping farther inside. "Okay, how are we gonna do this? Miss Bitch needs to go. The sooner the better."

Kunsel considered it carefully, tilting his head as he observed the setup. "Well, those tubes are... feeding... it. So, first we cut off the feeding tubes to weaken it." He refused to refer to the abomination as a 'her' - even if it looked female. It was a twisted version of one, and not worthy of humanization.

"There is likely a shutoff valve from a distance." Tseng murmured. "I doubt Hojo let his assistants get close."

"Right-o." With a wry smirk, he reached up and grabbed for the blade that materialized in his hand, glowing a vibrant green- just in case. He moved up the pipe slowly, looking for any possible place a shut off could be.

Zack paused at the top of the pipe. "Ya know...she's in...a puddle. I could just zap her," he said thoughtfully.

Tseng and Kunsel exchanged glances, wary and yet... "He has a point."

"I do."

"I suppose he _would_ be the expert." Tseng noted.

He let the comment slide and pulled the materia out of his pocket. "So, can I fry her?"

"Be my guest." The Turk smiled faintly, nodding to the Mako Contained alien. "The sooner the better."

* * *

><p>"You all look so morbid," a soft voice said from the top of the stairs.<p>

"Cookies!" Cloud bounced up from where he and the red commander were sorting materia to cross over and relieve his mother of the tray, kissing her cheek. "Thanks, Ma!"

"You're welcome, darling," she said, going to take a seat on a clear space of the bed and picking up a pale blue orb. "Anything useful?"

"Mmph." Cloud had popped one of the oatmeal cookies in his mouth, groaning blissfully and passing out some with milk to his superiors with a nod to his mother. "Mmhm."

Sephiroth took one of the cookies hesitantly, looking down at it.

"Thank you," Genesis said, taking his own and popping one of the cookies in his mouth.

"Oatmeal." Angeal explained softly, recognizing the carefully analyzing look on his younger friend's face. Chewing one, he was hard pressed not to groan as well from the perfect blend of sugars, oat and dairy; oatmeal cookies were, quite possibly, _the_ most perfect cookie, in his opinion. "They're delicious, Mrs. Strife."

"Maryanna, I am not that old yet, young man," she huffed dramatically.

The General nodded to his friend and slid the cookie into his mouth, biting back a smile. A cookie...

"My apologies." He chuckled. "_Maryanna_."

She a give a prim nod and went back to looking at the materia.

"I want to leave some of these with Ma." Cloud noted. "One of the better cures, a fire, maybe a blizzard and chocobo lure. _Useful_ things for day-to-day." He leveled a stern look at his mother. "No arguing. A good bit of these I owe to you, anyway."

Maryanna scowled at her son and ruffled his hair. "I have some equipped in that bangle you sent me. Oh, I meant to ask you to set up the lure for me some time while you're here. Packles died a little after you left."

"Sure, I'll set you up. Maybe... maybe I'd even have time to catch you one, while we're out here?" He looked to the General hopefully.

The man nodded, taking another cookie from the small pile in Angeal's hand.

Cloud ducked his head with a smile, making a mental note to get the recipe from his mother before they left.

* * *

><p>Zack frowned down at his wet top was laid out over the stair rail. His pants were sitting next to them and he was doing squats while Tseng stood inside of the small bathroom painstakingly picking the goopy green substance out of his long black hair.<p>

Kunsel finally returned from scouring the manor, wearing a newly cleaned uniform. "Found a washer and dryer!"

Wordlessly, Tseng stripped out of his uniform, handing it over to the third and going back in. His voice drifted back out of the door. "Find a towel."

Zack grinned at his friend and then bounced after Tseng. He put his hands up so the Turk could see them and reached up to his hair. "Here let me help."

There was the distinct sound of a gun being taken off safety. "Fair. Personal space."

"Hey, hey, chill," he muttered. "Friends do this kinda shit so just accept it Mr. Turk."

With an unhappy grumble, Tseng let him in, an expression akin to a frustrated pout on his normally stoic face.

The Third grinned widely and began chattering about different things. "Your hair is really soft!"

Tseng slanted an odd look at him. "... thank you?"

"Tse-" Kunsel came to the bathroom, arched a brow and fell silent, taking in the sight of the two barely clad men, the Gongagan with his hands buried in the Wutain's hair, and felt something in his chest clench. Wordless, he waved the pairs' clothes and set them down, then turned and headed back to the main room.

Tseng raised a brow, surprised, and gently stepped away. "I apologize. I hadn't realized you two were involved."

Blue eyes widened and Zack blinked rapidly at the man. "W-w-what?"

The Turk's brow arched higher still as he reevaluated the situation, feeling badly for the white-haired Third, as Fair _clearly_ was oblivious to his affections. How to put this delicately? "He clearly felt he was 'intruding' on a 'moment' - but, his reaction was more intense than just a casual observer. He felt something."

Zack sighed, rubbing at his hair with his hands. "Wow," he muttered. The third glanced up at Tseng who was still standing a respectable distance away, watching him with an arched eyebrow. "Damn, I'm an idiot."

He'd been babbling about Cloud like a love-struck idiot only to find out the one that was listening cared about him. "And a shitty friend. I should have known that," he said, turning to the door. "Have a good bath."

Not waiting for a reply, he jogged out of the room to go find Kunsel.

Kunsel was in the entry hall on the bottom floor, cleaning a strange looking dagger as he waited, several rather mauled Dorky Faces beginning to dissipate into the Lifestream at his feet.

_~He likes _Cloud_. NOT Tseng. Right?~_ Another Dorky Face approached and Kunsel spun to the side, twirling his dagger and unsheathing his second one, mind still whirling. _~He must have been helping him. Anyway, what does it matter?~_

It _mattered_ because it was someone other than him where he wanted to be. It had never bothered him before _~Before, you'd never let yourself realize Zack COULD be taken.~_ No, he never had, had he? Never let himself contemplate it, so he'd never made a move, and now it was _too. Damn. Late._

With a squeal, another Dorky Face fell, stabbed to death.

"Hey, you're gonna get messy," Zack said, coming to a stop a few feet from the Third.

_~Inside should match the outside, right?~_ He mused bitterly, but for Zack, he'd put on a smile. And he did, turning and smiling, glad he couldn't see his eyes. "Oh, hey... yeah. Melee gets like that sometimes."

The younger of the two sighed and shifted his weight around. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." _Think, Zack, think!_ He had no idea what to say. All of his usual charm and childish bravado had disappeared in the face of his closest friend.

Kunsel smiled fondly, watching him, then sighed. No use letting his mind wander there. "I'll go check on your clothes so we can get back."

As Kunsel moved past him he reached out and caught his arm. "Wait."

The older Third froze at the touch, both wanting it, and wanting to pull away. Goddess, he had to stop these feelings. Now. "Hm?"

Zack felt the blush tint his cheeks as he looked at Kunsel. "You should take your helmet off more. You're beautiful."

"I should...?" _~Did I hear him right?~_ "What?"

Zack's blush deepened even as he shrugged. _I'm turning into Cloud with all this shy bullshit_. "You're beautiful...show it off sometimes."

Kunsel laughed weakly, but didn't remove his helmet, afraid to let Zack see how desperate he was to believe this moment _meant_ something. "I... thanks, Zack. That means a lot, from you."

Zack groaned in frustration. Why was this so hard? Shaking his head, he reached up slowly and lifted the helmet, giving Kunsel plenty of time to react and beat the hell out of him if he so desired.

Kunsel was wide-eyed, and they showed hurt and hope and a bit of wariness. "Zack?"

He smiled hesitantly as he pulled the metal barrier off the rest of the way and set it down on the floor. "Really, Kunsel, did you not know that?" He asked, brushing some of the snowy hair away from Kunsel's face.

"I'm not sure what to think right now." He murmured, just slightly leaning into the touch, without really realizing it, craving even this little contact.

"Probably that I'm such an idiot."

"I don't..." White brows furrowed in confusion. What was Zack saying? Where was this coming from?

Zack licked his lips, taking a slow breath. "Can I?"

"Can you what?" _~He can't mean...~_

"Damn it, Kunsel," Zack said grabbing his face with both hands. "I've always liked you- years. That was never something that I thought would work. You were-were so...Kunsel, I'm going to kiss you. Punch me if you don't feel the same." That said, Zack closed the distance between them to brush his lips gently over Kunsel's.

For a moment, Kunsel was stiff, startled, and unable to process what was happening. Then, perhaps because he hadn't reacted positively, Zack began to pull back, and his mind panicked, latching on through his body to what he'd wanted for so long, deepening the kiss as gloved hands moved to grip bare shoulders, holding him in place.

With his arms firmly wrapped around Kunsel's waist, fisting in the material of his freshly washed shirt, Zack slowly pulled back and looked at his friend's flushed face. A silly grin twitched around the corners of his lips and he let it take over. "Wow," he breathed.

"Yeah..." Kunsel licked his lips, looking at Zack in awed wonder. "What brought that on?"

"...it's been a long time coming?" Zack shrugged slightly. "I never thought you felt that way."

The white haired teen blushed faintly. "Well, you never seemed to lean that way... so I let it go. And then..." He frowned, biting his lip as something occured to him.

"And?" He prompted gently.

"Cloud?" He asked softly, concerned.

Some of the light flickered out of Zack's eyes at the mention of the blond. "Spike's a different person- a good one, but he's not the guy I knew. Maybe he could be, but there's more than one side to my heart. A pari of pretty teal eyes and snowy white hair have always been on- though, I had no idea what you looked like." Zack shook his head smiling sadly. "You know, I always wondered. Even in the Lifestream I couldn't bring myself to spy on you just to see what was under that mask."

"Seriously?" Kunsel toyed with his helmet, grinning sheepishly. "You thought about it, though? About me?"

"Aerith had to hold me back and I don't know how many lectures about 'spying isn't honorable, puppy' I got," he said, laughing softly.

Kunsel snorted, amused. "Sounds like Flowergirl."

"You know her? Figures, you really do know everyone."

He shrugged. "I told you, I'm under the plate - a lot." He huffed, muttering. "Don't know how well that'll go over with Genesis... hopefully his business sense will understand."

Zack chuckled and kissed Kunsel quickly before stepping back. "We should give Tseng his pants back and then we can worry about Gen-Gen."

He smirked, ruffling the younger teen's spikes with a grin. "Yeah. Probably. I'll go get it. Don't need you trekking around in your cactaur boxers."

The Turk, who's suit was never anything but dry-cleaned, narrowed his eyes at the wrinkles but sighed, shrugging. He supposed that it was good enough that it was _clean_. Changing quickly, he commented. "I trust there will be no further hormonal rages on unfortunate monsters due to misunderstandings?"

Kunsel just leveled him with an intent stare, raising a brow. "Would you prefer I go after things of the two-legged variety?"

Because, of course, they both knew who his ideal type target would be.

Zack snorted, yanking on his pants. "Okay, okay, lets go. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"Cheer, you people, for <em>we. Were. VICTORIOUS!<em>"

The door slammed open and Zack- once again- bounded through with a grin.

At some point, the group they'd left had migrated to the ground level and were sitting around the fire, Cloud was blushing bright red and Genesis and Angeal hunched over a huge photo album in Maryanna's lap.

"We are," Zack said with a grin, coming to stand next to them and peer over. "What are we lookin'- Cloudy you're so cute!"

"Oh _Gaia_, Ma! Not that one!" Cloud hunched over the large book, attempting to hide the picture of himself at the tender age of three wandering around in a wolf pelt with it's head on top of his, baring his little teeth at the camera.

"Hush, Baby, you were darling at that age. You still are," Maryanna said with a nod.

Genesis was busy giggling like mad into a-surprisingly- ungloved hand while Zack leaned over the couch, gasping for breath and trying to formulate words in with it.

"There was no trouble?" Angeal looked at Tseng, unable to _not_ notice the wrinkles in his suit, and damp hair.

"Minimal." The Turk shrugged. "Was there any backlash here?"

"_We_ are fine." Angeal rose, frowning, and looked at Zack. "What happened up there?"

Zack, still laughing, choked out something about 'water', 'Tseng', 'pushed' and 'Kunsel dared me to'.

"I see." He didn't. Not really. But, he had a feeling he wasn't going to get anything better out of them.

* * *

><p>After eating - because Zack refused to do anything without having dinner first - the group left Niblehiem to find a mountain chocobo for Maryanna.<p>

While Cloud equipped the bracer and headed off a ways, though easily within a few seconds of the SOLDIER Firsts' enhanced speed, Kunsel looked to Zack. "I don't particularly see a _need_ to be gone any longer. The reactor and the manor are taken care of and we have Vincent with us."

"He can stay with me." Tseng spoke up. "My quarters are not as spacious as the six of yours, but I do not share them with anyone, and they are private. Only Veld and the Vice President have access, and I believe both can be persuaded to keep this quiet in the event that Mr. Valentine were discovered."

Vincent, who had walked up to the group at some point, sighed quietly but nodded in agreement. "Chaos is accepting and will honor the rules of your home," he said quietly.

"Good," chirped the dark haired teen.

"I'll handle the phone." Kunsel noted. "I need to get everyone new ones, anyway. And show you how to work the sub connections."

"Right-o," Zack said with a soft smile at Kunsel.

"_MotherofallthatisHoly!"_ Cloud whispered loudly, catching their attention abruptly. "_It's-eating-my-HAIR!"_

"..." The group turned to stare at Cloud, a large blue chocobo picking at his hair. A snort came from Zack and he reached out, tugging on Kunsel's hand. "Tell me you have a camera."

Kunsel all ready had his PHS out, taking a picture. "Chocobo Lure: 2000 gil. Greens: 100 gil. Cloud being mistaken for a chocobo? Priceless."

A round of stifled laughs and chuckles came from almost all of the men, even Vincent cracked a smile. "We have to give some to Cloud's momma!" Zack chirped, doing a little wiggle.

Sephiroth just shook his head. He was unsure if it was in exasperation over Angeal's new student's seemingly endless amount of energy or over his own student's current predicament. With a sigh, he bit back the insane urge to laugh along with them all- only allowing a little smile and an arched brow at Cloud.

Cloud was making the best of his predicament, petting the chocobo and cooing to it until it quit grooming _him_ and let him return the favor.

After a bit, while they watched, he pulled some greens from his pocket and fed it, grinning at its trill of delight.

Of course, then it had to go and _sit on him._

By the time Cloud could let out a squeak, Zack was hanging off of Kunsel, tears sliding down his face as he laughed and clutched the older teen. Genesis was in much the same situation, clinging to the straps crossing the General's chest and babbling nonsensical drivel about Christmas cards.

Sephiroth's eyes widened and he gave Angeal a panicked look.

Angeal chuckled, smiling apologetically, and striding over to where the large bird was sitting, squashing the poor Third and alternately plucking greens from his pocket and ruffling his hair. "Hey there, beautiful... you're a good bird, aren't you? Think you've gotten the wrong chicobo, though..." He approached cautiously, smiling and talking softly and soothingly until he was where he could pet the hen's neck and back, ruffling her feathers in a way that clearly pleased her. "Yessss... good bird, you like that? Come here, then... that's it... good girl."

Kunsel snorted, shh'ing them both as he pressed a few buttons on his PHS to activate it's hidden-recorder mode.

Zack nodded, trying to quiet down, resting his head in the crook of Kunsel's neck. "Okay. Thanks," he said, still giggling a bit.

Angeal _finally_ got the chocobo off of Cloud, who rose a bit unsteadily, brushing dirt and down off of his uniform with a sigh. "Thanks, Commander."

"It's just Angeal, we're not in a formal setting." He waved the title away with a smile, casting an irked glare at Zack and Genesis, who were _still_ snickering.

Genesis clamped a hand over his mouth, standing up and brushing off Sephiroth's chest with his free hand. The man just stared down at him and frowned.

"Entertaining as that was -"

"- and that _was_ entertaining." Kunsel interrupted.

"..." Tseng slit his eyes at him, arching a brow, but smiled when the white haired teen was unaffected. "As I was saying, now that we have a chocobo... are we heading to Midgar as soon as it's returned to Ms. Strife?"

"It would be advisable if we have no more business away from the company," Sephiroth stated, stepping forward, still frowning at Genesis. There was something...he didn't understand. He brushed those thoughts aside, however, and turned and expectant look to Kunsel and Zack.

"Of course," Genesis piped up. "And the recipe for those cookies."

"Cookies?"

The red commander gave Zack a cheeky grin. "Cookies."

"Don't worry, I'll make you some." Cloud reassured him, chuckling at his woeful pout. "After we get back."

After the conversation earlier, Zack resisted the urge to attach himself to Cloud, instead settling for a more subdued cheer and sticking next to Kunsel.

Teal eyes tracked the change in expressions critically, and Kunsel found himself growing quiet as well. Say what he might, Zack still loved Cloud - whether Cloud loved him or not - even _if_ he had feelings for Kunsel.

That... was potentially a problem... at least in the sense of Zack being unhappy. He wanted Zack to be happy. He loved him. ~_Goddess, this is complicated.~_

* * *

><p>They returned to Midgar with no problems by nightfall, settling Vincent in with Tseng and then settling in themselves.<p>

Kunsel was getting ready to go out to clear his head, when he caught sight of Genesis sitting in the living room, lounging and reading _Loveless_. A sudden need to have the older man's perspective struck him, and he cleared his throat softly to get his attention.

At the sound, Genesis glanced up with a scowl. Seeing Kunsel standing a little ways off looking uncertain made him raise a questioning brow and pat the seat next to him. "...yes?"

The teen approached hesitantly, perching on the indicated seat with a frown. "Do you have a moment? I could use some advice."

"Of course," he said, setting down the book, then gesturing for him to start.

_~Where to begin...~_ "There's someone I've loved. For a long time. Who loves someone _else_. And I kinda gave up on them... only, they seemed to have some sort of epiphany recently. That they love me back." He sighed, frowning. "Which is _great_, don't get me wrong... but I can tell they still long for the other person too."

The commander blinked slowly. That was...not what he had expected. "Ah...well I have a little experience in matters of that sort- in a way at least. Are they a dishonest person?"

He chuckled at the thought. Zack? Dishonest? "I can't imagine calling him 'dishonest'. Secretive, sometimes... but it's understandable."

He had to stop and consider that. What did he think of Cloud? "He reminds me of a rosebud. Pretty. Delicate. Innocent in some ways, as much as someone around here can be, and not yet at his potential. But, he has 'thorns' - a definite spine when it counts. I don't really know him, but the things I've _heard_ tell me he's more than he appears. Strong of will and body. Able to flourish in the face of adversity." He shrugged, summarizing. "Strong character. Good person. If I had to lose _him_ to someone, I didn't feel so bad about losing to him."

"Could you like him?"

"I don't _dislike_ him... but that's not what you meant, is it?" Kunsel mused, thoughtful. Could he?

Genesis chuckled, shaking his head. "No. That is not what I meant. Perhaps your mystery man could have his pie and eat it as well- the same for you. If you love him and he loves you, yet sees something in this other mystery man, then perhaps he's onto something. If he loves you then I'm sure he has good taste and judgment."

He blushed a little, smiling. "I think I could... share. If it would make him happy, it would be worth it. Besides, the other guy's not exactly hard on the eyes..."

"Okay. Who is it?" Genesis asked, his gentle look melting into his usual smirk.

Kunsel chuckled, honestly surprised his mentor had taken this long to ask. "Since you're bound to find out anyway... Zack. Who likes Cloud."

A hand clamped over Genesis' mouth as his eyes lit up with humor. A giggle slipped out and then another, until soon he was leaning on Kunsel's should and out of breath.

The teen scowled, not appreciating having his crush laughed at, and poked the Red Commander hard in the side. "Hey now! No laughing at my feelings. He's a good man, if a bit of a dork."

"I know, I know," Genesis said, leaning up and wiping at his eyes. "It is just...ironic, that my student would fall for- ah, nevermind. Just make sure he's still the young man that you love," He said, going serious. "I hear time travel can change a person. He has experiences that you cannot even fathom. Do you understand? Yes, this is Zackary, but in his mind he's still a First Class that fought alongside the General, that watched a corrupt company ruin the Planet as he puts it."

"He's still Zack, at his core." Kunsel was sure of it. "Still the same ideal driven, heroic man I've always loved. Yes, he's scarred, but not beyond recognition. He's still _Zack_."

"Good." On impulse, Genesis reached out and squeezed his shoulder. "Feeling better?"

"I really ought to talk to him... in person." He glanced at the clock. "Is it too late to go over to Angeal's?"

Genesis frowned at the clock then shrugged. "How about I send him over and occupy Angeal's time?"

"Sounds good." He nodded, smiling gratefully. "Thanks, Genesis."

He hummed in reply and tugged on his gloves. "Don't get used to it. Today is just...one of those days," Genesis muttered, exiting the apartment with a wave.

Two steps later, he was pulling out another keycard and sliding it, then pushing open the door to Angeal's apartment. "Ange? Where are you?"

"Kitchen, Gen." Angeal called out, coming out to greet the older man with a smile. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I can't just come over anymore? Angeal, you wound me." With a smile, Genesis slipped off his coat and draped it over a chair when he stepped into the kitchen. "Zackary. Please go talk to your friend. I sense there is something bothering him- however, I have no wish to scare my new student to death before I've had the chance to play with him."

Zack blinked at him from over a glass of milk, eyes going wide. He set the cup down and leapt up, "I'll be back okay, 'Geal?"

"I understand. Take your time settling things." Angeal nodded, smiling encouragingly.

Zack shuffled out of the apartment, barefoot and shirtless, to stumble across the hall and knock on the door. "Kunsel?"

Kunsel came to the door, opening it and beckoning him inside, taking off his helmet once they were out of sight of the hall cameras. "Hey. Sorry... did I drag you out of bed?"

"Nah, Angeal was baking cookies to relax and we were talking. Are you okay? Gen said there was something bothering you..."

"I... well, kind of." He raked a hand back through his hair, smiling shyly. "Look, I want you to hear me out before you say anything, ok?"

"Alright," Zack agreed, flopping down onto the couch. "Go for it."

"I don't doubt how you feel about me." He reassured him with a warm smile. "But, I can't help but notice you're still holding a torch for Cloud. He makes you happy, and... I want you to be happy. So... I was thinking I could learn to share, if that's what you would like."

"What?" Zack blurted without thinking. "Wait, I mean...share? Like...what?"

"Gaia, you're cute." Kunsel chuckled. "Share you. I don't love Cloud. Not like you do. But, I admire him, and I like him. Enough to include him in this."

The dark haired Third nodded slowly. "Could you...ya know...love him? Maybe?"

He smiled softly. "Give it time. I can try."

"Don't try. It's natural," Zack said, grinning. It was hard to not love Cloud. "Hey, Kunsel?"

"Hm?"

"Can I kiss you again?"

Teal eyes sparkled with pleasure at the request. "Please do."

* * *

><p>"Today, we're discussing medium range and close combat. In this case, the combatants are all ready within striking distance, and the only weapon you have on hand is yourself; your possible weapons include: short punches, and strikes with elbows, knees and hands. Headbutts and kicks are also acceptable." He lectured. "Be aggressive, but do not be foolhardy. Concentrate your attacks on your opponent's vital points to end the fight as soon as possible."<p>

The group nodded and Zack's fingers twitched. He'd never been good at listening to lectures- and Angeal could lecture like no ones business.

Angeal nodded, seeming satisfied, and zeroed in on his student, standing in the middle and looking patiently anxious... an odd contradiction he'd have to ponder later. For now, he would use the excess energy the youth had built up to their advantage. "Zack. You're with me. Kunsel, Cloud, I want you to observe closely. He's going to grapple with me, and I'll show you some techniques. Others will have to be practiced on dummies, as we get into more lethal attacks."

_~Oh thank the Goddess_.~ "Right!" Zack chirped, moving out to stand a few paces from Angeal. He rolled his shoulders, relaxing them and shifted his weight around for a comfortable stance. Damn, he hadn't realized how much he'd missed this.

Kunsel watched Angeal move into position opposite Zack, and give the command to 'come at me!' - which Zack did, with a wide grin. He himself had some hand-to-hand experience, mostly slum fights when he didn't want to pull his gun or cast materia, let alone draw his rather memorable blade, but had no illusions about being good enough to take on _Angeal Hewley_. It would be interesting to see if all Zack's time in the future paid off with new skills.

"The body consists of three regions for you to attack: upper, middle and lower." Angeal noted, dodging an underpowered leap from Zack. "- more energy, Zack. Your legs aren't long enough to cross the distance without it."

Zack nodded, spinning on his heel and aiming a kick to Angeal's back.

Grin turned to grimace when his boot was caught and held, the lecture continuing. "When aiming for a large part of the body, such as the back, stomach, head, or chest, you want to use a more pinpoint attack. They're larger and absorb blows from fists and feet, easier than say, if you were to deliver a knuckle punch or a chop. Conversely, when you aim for a small area - nose, groin, eyes, etc, it's better to use a larger 'weapon' - such as your hand or foot."

Zack nodded, stepping back once Angeal released him. Small attacks to large areas, large attacks to small areas... easy enough to remember.

The pair circled each other slowly, vibrant Mako eyes locked on to their opponent, a sense of anticipation rising in the air. Someone would have to move, and soon. Someone would have to break form and let the dance _truly_ begin.

No one expected that someone to be Angeal.

The SOLDIER First darted forward, and though by no means at his fastest, it still caught Zack off guard to find him suddenly in his face, an arm raised for a chop at his neck.

In that moment, time seemed to slow down. Instinct that had been beaten into him by years of training screamed at him and he ducked back, a hand coming up to catch his wrist. He twisted slightly, anchoring himself, and grunted as he used his enemy's momentum against him, launching him into the air and -

"_Shiiii_-" There was a sudden, hard impact cutting him off a moment, and then Angeal indulged in a single, groggy groan.

"_Shiva's Tits!"_ Zack screeched, running over to Angeal with a muttered string of curses and apologies mashed together. "Oh shit. Oh, shit, Angeal? Angeal are you okay? Goddess I didn't mean to! Are you okay?"

He was fluttering around Angeal reaching out to touch him and then jerking his hands away at the last minute. "Angeal!"

Kunsel muttered for Cloud to help Angeal, striding over to Zack and putting a hand on either shoulder, shaking him. "Zack? Zack! Calm down. He's ok."

"Kunsel! I-I-I threw him into a wall!" The Third, grabbed Kunsel's face and yanked him close, eyes wide. "A _wall, Kunsel. A fuckin' wall!"_

"Yes, and now there's an Angeal-shaped mark in it." Said SOLDIER mused wryly, rubbing his forehead and assuring Cloud again that _yes_, he was _fine_, and _no_, nothing was broken. "We can cut it out and I'll have my own doorway."

Kunsel stared at the - normally - stoic First in disbelief. "_You_ have been around Genesis _far_ too much."

"Oh, Planet, I _broke him!_" Zack squeaked, pulling Kunsel's face closer. "Fix him, fix him."

Kunsel considered kissing him, just to shut off the constant stream of babble, but the option was quickly taken away by a sudden gloved hand taking Zack by the shirt and tugging him in the other direction. "Zack! _Enough_."

"An _Angeal sized de-_"

_SMACK!_

It was hard to tell who was more surprised about Cloud slapping Zack. Zack, or Cloud himself. "I'm so sorry! You were all panicked and you needed to snap out of it and I could only think of one way, but maybe I shouldn't have, and I'm _soooo_ sorry, please don't be mad!"

Zack blinked rapidly down at Cloud. "Whoa...that was good Spike..." he scrunched up his face and shook his head then grabbed Cloud and yanked him into a bonecrushing hug. "Thanks, chocobo. Sorry for freaking out like that. I-I dunno what happened...dent..."

"Uhm... you're welcome?" Cloud squeaked, blushing.

The door to the training room slid open and Genesis stepped in, freezing when his eyes took in the rather large dent in the wall. "Angeal...why in there an impression of your face in that piece of metal?" He asked, giving the group a very confused look. "And Zackary, why are you trying to strangle, Cloud?"

Angeal cast a wry look at Genesis. "You missed my first flying lesson, Gen."

"I see no wings, Angeal."

"Zack threw him." Kunsel informed him helpfully.

"I didn't mean to!"

Genesis just gave them an incredulous look and wandered over to Angeal, extending a hand to his friend. "Do I need to kiss it better?"

Angeal smirked, accepting the hand and rising. "Maybe after you assist me with this lesson."

He tugged Angeal up and pouted at him. "I just came to ask what you wanted for lunch."

"I'd cook for everyone if you let me get a video of Zack throwing you again." Kunsel offered, only half teasing.

A hand clipped him on the shoulder and Zack gave a startled squawk. "No way! It was an accident."

"I know! Just think how much farther you could throw him on _purpose!_"

Angeal groaned. "No. Just... no."

"There will be no more throwing," Genesis snapped, waving Cloud over.

Cloud came, chuckling at Kunsel's pout. "You said there was more to the lesson, Angeal-sir?"

"I'm sure there is," Genesis said before the dark haired First could reply. "But I was told to inform you that his Highness would like to see you immediately after this...whatever this is."

Cloud frowned, blond brows furrowing. "Is something the matter?"

"If there were I'm sure he would have come to tell you himself. No, I believe it has to do with your furry friend."

Cloud frowned deeper, wondering what the General could want of him dealing with Fira, if nothing was _wrong_...

"We'll hurry, Cloud." Angeal assured him. "Try to pay attention, though."

* * *

><p>Cloud approached his mentor's office door with a growing sense of unease and concern, knocking briskly. "General, sir?"<p>

"Come in."

Cloud opened the door, coming in and offering a tentative smile and salute.

The General nodded to him and set down the pen he'd been using. "Would you please?" He gestured to his lap, arching a silver brow.

The third frowned, confused, and walked around the desk, peering in his superior's lap. Instantly, he had to bite his lip to keep from cooing. "Fira! What are you doing?"

The kitten didn't move and Sephiroth sighed. "She refuses to let go," he said simply. "Reno wouldn't stop making these horrible watery eyes at me in the elevator this morning. He even followed me to the office."

"Oh my..." Cloud giggled softly. "Let me go get something to lure him off... has she eaten yet?"

"Yes." Sephiroth scowled down at the furry lump. "My breakfast."

"Well, sir, if she's all ready eaten, I don't think she'll _want_ to leave. She looks pretty comfy."

The man sighed and sat back in his chair. "Of course."

Sephiroth had expected as much. The cat was far too...cat like for his tastes. Still, it seemed to make his student happy and Lazard had expressed the need to keep the student happy. Hopefully this would make up for his lack of social skills in any other setting.

"I'm sorry sir. Should I at least go get a litter pan to put in the corner for her? She _will_ have to get up eventually..."

Wrinkling his nose, he looked up at Cloud. "I suppose that would be a good idea."

Saluting with a chuckle, Cloud nodded. "All right. I'll be back shortly.

Sephiroth nodded and waved a hand absently. Much to his displeasure, the other was scratching the feline behind its ears. This was Strife's pet...not his.

He returned after a bit with a pan of litter and a dish of water. "Here you go. Where do you want them?"

"In the corner."

Cloud set the pan and dish down, arranging them so no litter would land in the dish, then returned, checking the door was closed before reaching down and lightly skimming his fingers over Fira's fur.

"How was your lesson with Angeal?" He asked, attempting to make idle conversation.

The Third snickered, amused. "Zack threw Angeal."

A thin eyebrow rose at that. "...interesting."

He nodded, chuckling. "It was a mistake. I think he triggered some sort of instinct or something..."

"Ah," he said, nodding.

"It kinda worries me." Cloud admitted. "What if that had been an ordinary person? Or even another SOLDIER Third? He could really have hurt somebody!"

"Treatment for PTSD would perhaps be an idea..." He mused. Fair had shown all of the signs, and after everything he'd heard he'd be rather surprised if he wasn't a little disturbed- especially being in Shin-Ra.

"Is there someone we can trust for that?"

"You have a point."

Cloud nodded, frowning. He wanted to help Zack, but he didn't know_ how..._

"The only psychiatrist currently employed by Shin-Ra is a colleague of Hojo's. However, during the start of the war there were rumors that the Wutain practices of meditation helped their soldiers that were traumatized in battle."

The General nodded. "I do not see why he wouldn't."

"That's great!" The Third grinned, pleased.

Sephiroth couldn't help the tug at his lips and he dipped his head to hide a smile of his own. "Indeed."

Clouds watch chimed with the time and he blinked. "OH! I'd almost forgotten. Angeal's making lunch."

Nodding, Sephiroth shifted the kitten in his lap to his arms and stood. "Shall we?" He asked, motioning to the door.

He nodded, barely resisting a grin at the - dare he say cute - sight the General made with the kitten curled against him?

Sephiroth gave him a confused look and they two left the office, making their way to the elevator.

Sephiroth shifted uncomfortably in the small space. The kitten was warm against his arms and he silently urged the machine to go faster so he could remove his jacket. There was also the question of his companion. Angeal and Genesis had told him to talk to the Third- to get to know him. How the hell was he supposed to do that?

His thoughts drifted back to the conversations in Nibelheim.

He'd had a hard to believing that the petite blond had been the one to kill him- on multiple occasions. Especially if he'd failed the SEE. Once they'd returned, he'd checked over Cloud's scores. The teen was talented and he couldn't fathom why he'd failed the first time.

"Sir?" Cloud nudged the general gently. "It's our stop."

"My apologies," he said quietly, shaking himself out of his thoughts and stepping out.

Angeal was getting the breadsticks out of the oven when they arrived, and smiled, waving. "Come in, come in. Join the others. It'll be ready shortly."

Still lost in his own thoughts, Sephiroth just nodded and went to sit in a free chair.

Cloud went over to see if he could be helpful in the kitchen, but was quickly shooed out, making him laugh and seek Kunsel and Zack.

Stroking Fira absently Sephiroth pulled himself back to the present and glanced around at the group. His eyes immediately locked onto Genesis' smiling face and he bit back the urge to sigh. This...attraction...needed to go.

Genesis was his _friend_- one of his only friends- and that was all.

From the kitchen, Angeal noticed Sephiroth's glance at Genesis - and how quickly he looked away, uncomfortable - and wondered if that, perhaps boded well for their quest. He would have to tell Genesis later and muse over it with him. "Dinner!"

"Food!" With a grin, Zack bounded up, tugging Kunsel with him and over to the table.

A soft smile worked it's way over Genesis' features and Sephiroth sighed, glancing down to his furry charge. Fira blinked sleepily up at him and made a soft grumbling sound. "I see," he said quietly. "Quite confusing."

Angeal had made a hearty potato soup, with bread sticks and a salad, enough of it to feed all six SOLDIERs, and a little extra, should their Turk and ex-Turk stop by.

"I need a bigger table." The FIrst mused. "With how large our group is now."

Genesis chuckled and nodded in agreement. "Especially if Vincent and his guest show up."

A giggle came from near the kitchen sink and then a quick intake of breath. The group's attention zeroed in on the noise and the more experienced SOLDIERs were on their feet, swords drawn.

Vincent Valentine gave a two fingered salute and pushed a harried looking Tseng off the counter the ex-Turk was currently perched on. "Are we late? Sorry."

"Speak of the devil, and he doth appear." Kunsel noted dryly.

"You have no idea how very apt that description is." Tseng muttered, straightening his tie and flicking a nervous glance at the red and black figure beside him.

"I see the little Fox has teeth." Chaos said with a grin that was partially hidden behind the red collar.

With a huff, Genesis sat down, followed by Sephiroth who was still clutching the kitten to his chest.

Angeal gestured for the Thirds to sit as well, beckoning the two late additions over. "Come on, there's plenty for everyone."

Vincent remained seated on the counter, legs swinging from side to side and moving to a tune only he could hear. "Vinny would like to apologize for the...how did you say that? Ah, yes, 'unconventional' entrance."

Angeal snorted. "Ah. Chaos." What more needed to be said? "Nonetheless, you are welcome."

"Why thank you, Warrior of Light," Chaos said with a shrug, poking at one of the oven mitts sitting next to him

Tseng walked over, taking an offered seat and a glass of juice with a sigh.

It had been a long day.

And it was getting longer.

Genesis quirked an eyebrow at the strange name but decided it was best not to question Chaos.

Zack just grinned down at his food.

"Since we are all together, perhaps it is a good time to discuss our next move." Tseng suggested quietly.

"Well, it'd probably be better - and safer - if we tried reforming ShinRa first... as opposed to simply destroying it." Kunsel noted. "So, we'll need to think of who to contact, within the company and without, to remold it into something stable."

"Reeve," Zack said.

"He should be around right now...right?" He added a moment later.

"Tuesti? Yes. He's probably not as high ranked as you recall him, but just as intelligent nonetheless." Tseng nodded. "A good choice, for helping us switch from Mako to other energy sources. May I also suggest our young Vice President?"

"Rufus?" Zack frowned, setting down his spoon. Rufus Shinra... "There used to be a rumor that you guys raised him. That true?"

Tseng raised a brow, tempted to look at Kunsel, wondering if this was a common rumor or something the white-haired teen had shared from his 'finds' - but he resisted. They were, after all, allies now. "We've certainly done more to raise him than his parents ever did."

Genesis snorted, giving Tseng a teasing smile. "Just what we need, another Fox."

"I say we get both brothers in on it. Besides..." Kunsel smiled, swallowing a sip of juice. "SOLDIER follows the General. Army follows Lazard. Turks follow Rufus. Sounds like we've got our lethal forces all in a row."

"Right," Zack muttered. "We need to find out if Lazard is already backing Hollander...or if that was something that started later."

"I don't think Hollander has any real backing at all, from Lazard or anyone. He's just 'the _other_ scientist' - the backup plan." Angeal noted. "He hates it."

A low baritone, almost a whisper, came from Chaos' direction as Vincent Valentine surfaced. "Where is Veld?"

"Resting in his room, and doing paperwork, if I know him at all." Tseng replied calmly, a bit relieved Valentine had regained his senses. "And likely wondering what's gotten into me lately."

Vincent nodded. "I would like to speak to him soon."

"What, exactly, are we going to say to these people?" Kunsel interrupted, not wanting to think about Veld. "'Hey, Zack's from the catastrophic future, and to prevent it, we're giving the world as you know it a makeover'? Somehow I don't think that'll fly."

"It may work on Reeve," Sephiroth commented. He'd met the man on multiple occasions. He always looked so far away.

"Altering it... slightly... may be all they need to know initially." Tseng mused. "Veld holds no significant love for ShinRa these days. But, you don't 'quit' the Turks." Dark eyes cut to his current roommate, and he allowed for a small smile. "Current company excluded."

The man allowed for a twitch of the lips before inclining his head. "With your word I'm assuming Rufus wouldn't be hard to sway and with all of his First Classes, neither would Lazard."

Tseng nodded. "I have no doubt they will listen to... reason."

"Who else?" Genesis asked. "What, us and three others aren't going to change the world."

"Some of the Firsts will agree as well," The General added, thinking of the few he kept close.

"Most of the lower classes will follow the three of you, no doubt." Kunsel evaluated. "Not all of them are Shinra bought."

"Reassuring." Angeal murmured. It was... nice... to know they had earned loyalty in the ranks.

"What about Aerith?" Zack asked, looking a little nervous. He was curious to know if she would know what's up or if she'd really have no idea...

"You've mentioned her before..." Kunsel recalled, the name also niggling at the back of his mind from his time in the slums. Not that he'd mention that yet.

"Aerith Gainsborough... adopted daughter of Elmyra Gainsborough... _daughter_ of Professor Gast... is the last Ancient to walk the Planet." Tseng informed them softly, watching Zack to see if this was new knowledge.

"That's her." The dark haired Third decided to leave out the fact that Tseng was her keeper.

"What can she do?" Cloud asked, curious.

The smile that pulled over Zack's face was wistful in a way that was almost heartbreaking. "She grows flowers."

The group fell into a somewhat awkward silence that Zack didn't seem to notice at all as his face swept through a myriad of expression ranging from joy to sadness.

Finally, Tseng remarked. "We do not know the extent of her abilities. As a half Cetra, there is a chance they may, in fact, be limited to simply flourishing life in the least likely places."

"She stopped Meteor," Zack said off handedly. "She's got Holy."

"She stopped a _meteor?_" Cloud repeated, awed.

"The black materia," Vincent said, hopping off the counter and moving to grab Tseng's glass.

Tseng relinquished the glass the second he recognized the golden gleam of Chaos in the former Turk's eyes. "The black materia summons a meteor?"

"It does," Chaos said sounding a lot like Vincent. He took a sip of the drink and sighed, glancing around at the gathering of men.

_:Really, Vincent, what have we gotten ourselves into?:_

The ex-Turk chose not to reply and blinked slowly when Chaos released control and he found himself standing directly behind the Wutain and sipping his glass of water.

"It couldn't hurt to bring Aerith in on these matters." Tseng decided. "She would have a... unique view of things. Seeing things we may not."

"Who do we approach first?" Genesis questioned. "Reeve may be the safest bet."

"Tuesti for the lot of you, yes, but the sooner Veld and Rufus are brought on board... the sooner actual politics can be put into motion." Tseng observed.

Sephiroth frowned, shifting the kitten around when it whined softly. "Are the Director and Rufus going to be capable of working together?"

The Turk smiled bitterly. "No one has made the reason you allude to known to the Vice President yet."

"And how does Lazard feel about having a kid brother?" Genesis shook his head. "If he really is illegitimate I don't anticipate them being 'buddy-buddy'."

The white haired Third toyed with a breadstick as he thought, sighing. "No. You have to understand where Lazard's coming from. He's a rags-to-riches tale, who worked his way to rank. To him, life's not about the things you have, but the people in it. He treasures his family - surely you've noticed a sort of theme to his emails, he's very family-oriented. He resents his father's treatment of his mother, and regrets that Rufus is growing up an 'only child' when family is so close. I can't be positive, but I can be _pretty sure_ that Lazard would give Rufus a chance."

After a moment of silence a nod came from the General, quickly followed by Genesis who was biting back a smile. His student really was something else- even if he did have one too many secrets.

Zack also nodded, quirking an eyebrow at Tseng. "You should tell him. You guys were really close. I guess you are now too."

"I suppose I will." Tseng agreed, adding, after a moment. "The President will not approve."

"The _president_ is a fatass idiot and I know that you know that." Genesis huffed, shrugging one shoulder.

"That does not change that he is the current head of ShinRa." He replied calmly. "Something must be done."

"Right," Zack agreed. "But we can't do that now...he's still got that horse and Scarlet backing him. Yeah, they'd probably rip his throat out to be the head of Shin-Ra but we don't want them. Then there's Hojo- the Pres has so much money going down his program that he'd fight to keep the old man there. Kinda like chess. Gotta take out his pawns first..."

Dark eyes blinked, the only sign of the pleasant surprise the Wutain received, a small smile curving his lips. "I think I would like to play chess with you sometime, Fair."

The Third grinned at him, happy to be gaining a friend back.

"And how many Turks will be following you?" Vincent asked, muttering a quite order to shut up and shaking his head. "Can you gurantee they will listen to you if the President orders them to go against us?"

"Four of them are unquestionably loyal to me. The rest will follow Veld first. None of us follow the president before Veld." Tseng noted.

"Reno, Rude...Elena- is she even a Turk yet?- and...Cissnei?" Zack questioned. "I can't remeber when Elena got there..."

A dark brow arched, surprise passing over normally impassive features. "No, Elena is in training - I didn't count anyone in training. Only full Turks. Her older sister, Beretta, though... she is."

"Oh, damn, okay." Zack shrugged then grinned. "Can't wait to meet Reno again."

"He's eager to meet you, as well." Tseng noted dryly, squinting a little to prevent an eye twitch at the thought of the mayhem the bouncy SOLDIER could cause with the EMR wielding Turk.

"Really?" Genesis shared a worried look with the Turk at Zack's gleeful tone and cleared his throat.

_~That... may work out to our advantage.~_ Kunsel mused, smirking, mind whirring with calculations.

"Yes, what a lovely reunion. Now...we all have work to do so we need to move. You three-" he pointed at the Thirds. "-try not to break anything. _Please_."

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Zack fell backward onto Genesis' plush couch. If nothing else, the man had amazing taste in furniture. "What do you guys want to do while we wait for them?"<p>

"I say we just chill and chat. Get to know each other." Kunsel suggested, watching Cloud take one of the chairs as he completed the little triangle by leaning against the wall, settled on the carpet with his closed laptop.

"Ooookay. What should we do? Play twenty questions or something?" He joked.

"Twenty questions sounds... promising." Kunsel grinned. "What d'you say, gentlemen?"

"I guess?" Cloud shrugged. He had nothing to hide, really.

Zack blinked at his friend. "I was joking but yeah, okay, let's go."

"All right. Question one: Why did you join SOLDIER?" Kunsel asked, grinning.

"Mostly? To get out of Nibel." Cloud chuckled, a bit embarrassed. "I love Ma. The town? Not so much."

Zack laughed almost bitterly. "To be a hero. And not have to marry Leila what's-her-face."

"If we pull this off, you _will_ be a hero." Cloud noted softly.

"And!" Kunsel chipped in, grinning. "_Definitely_ not marrying Ms-what's-her-face."

"There's no way I'd marry her," he said scowling. "I never even liked her!"

"What about you, Cloud? Got any girls waiting for you back home?" Kunsel prodded gently.

"Huh? Oh, well... I mean... there was this one I kinda liked but... no. Not really." He shook his head, blushing a bright red.

Zack grimaced, flopping back to hide his face. Tifa. He remembered Cloud mentioning something about her. He'd never been able to understand how the blond had liked a girl that let her father beat the hell out of him.

And then her chasing after him after everything that happened... He shook his head and shoved those thoughts away. _Calm down_.

"So," Cloud was saying. "What about _you_, Kunsel?"

"What, why'd I join? Or do I have someone waiting for me?" He arched a pale brow.

"Both, I guess. It's not fair for you to ask all the questions and not answer any!" The younger teen pouted.

"I second that!"

Kunsel laughed, grinning. "Well, I joined ShinRa in hopes of finding a way to either change it, or stop it. And yes. I have someone special."

"Does she know you're this crazy?" Cloud wondered.

"_He_ does, yes." The white haired Third took impish delight in the way Cloud's eyes widened. "Don't look so shocked. In a military that's men-only... it's bound to happen, yeah?"

Zack snorted, biting his lip and glancing over at Kunsel.

Kunsel waggled his brows naughtily, barely refraining from snickering.

Cloud missed this, lost in thought. "I guess... I guess I didn't think about it. I don't like, have a _problem_ with it or anything... you just don't hear about it in little towns like Nibelhiem."

"Or Gongaga," Zack put in, shrugging.

"Probably not Banora, either, but I grew up in Midgar, so it doesn't really matter much." Kunsel smirked, and pushed a little farther. "So... no problem with it... could you ever see yourself in such a relationship?"

The dark haired teen paled and gave his partner in crime a panicked look. 'What are you doing?' he mouthed.

"Kunsel!" Cloud blushed, sputtering.

Kunsel winked as Cloud dramatically hid his face, groaning, and mouthed 'Trust me.' "C'mon, Cloud! It's not like I asked you to do anything."

With slightly widened eyes, Zack watched as Cloud turned seven shades of red behind his hands.

"You _have_, haven't you?" He smirked.

"I haven't _done_ anything!" Cloud yelped.

"No, I mean... pictured yourself with another guy. You like both." Kunsel looked pleased.

Zack couldn't help but smile as he bit back a laugh. "It's not a crime, Cloudy."

Cloud pouted at them, and Kunsel abruptly realized he found it... _cute_.

"Ever been kissed?" Zack asked abruptly.

Cloud's blush was softer this time, wistful, as he shook his head. "No."

Zack didn't even bother hiding his smile this time. Cloud had never been kissed before either- something he'd been proud to help with.

"What about you two?" Cloud shot back, nudging Zack with his foot.

"Kissed? Yeah. Once or twice," he said, smiling.

_~Damn fine at it, too.~_ Kunsel smirked.

"Was it... you know..." Cloud ducked his head, blushing.

"Was it...what?" Zack asked, tilting his head to the side. It was fun to mess with Cloud...but he honestly didn't know what the guy was getting at.

"You know... as nice as everybody makes it out to be?"

A rather goofy grin spread across his features and Zack nodded. "Better even."

Cloud giggled at his grin, softening. Yeah, he could tell. It had been an _amazing_ kiss that Zack was recalling.

Sighing, he rested his head on his knees, and hoped one day he'd get as lucky.

"You like anyone in particular?"

Cloud stiffened a little. "Uhm... kinda?"

"Who is it? He cute? I'm guessing it's a guy...it's not one of those secretaries is it? Cloud those ladies are crazy! They stalk you!" Zack shook his head violently and shuddered. He could remember that one...what was her name...eh, he didn't care. She knew everything about him though!

Cloud's eyes widened at his friend's rapid fire sentences and he yelped, ducking down behind a cushion. "_Zaaaack!_ I'm not being stalked! Not by him. I don't think. He's pretty busy right now."

"Who?" Zack put on a charming grin, even though he was shaking inside, and scooted over to lean toward Cloud's chair. "Who is it? Do we know him? Better be a good guy, not that idiot Daniels."

"He _is_ a good guy." The blond protested muffledly, much to Kunsel's amusement. "And no, not Daniels."

Zack gave Kunsel a pointed look that he hoped conveyed his demand that the SOLDIER use his Turk like powers to get some answers out of the blond teen.

"Is he SOLDIER or Army?" Somehow, Kunsel doubted it was a Turk or staff.

"Mmph." Cloud was thoroughly buried into the cushion. "'der."

"SOLDIER?" He deduced, smirking at Zack when the gold spikes bobbed.

Zack felt his face flush and he reached over to poke Cloud. "Come on, it's not that embarrassing is it? Is he ugly or something?"

Kunsel gestured for him to back up, scowling. He was going to get the teen bottled up!

"No..." Cloud peeked out, flushed. "He's... very handsome..."

Taking the hint, Zack sat back, stretching out over the couch and waiting for Kunsel to say something.

Kunsel observed the tense set of Cloud's shoulders. They could press... but it would be to their advantage to do so at another time. Chuckling, he ruffled the younger SOLDIER's hair and shook his head. "You're off the hook this time, Cloud."

Cloud grinned, perking up.

_~Wait... THIS time?~_


End file.
